Aventures: la destiné du démon
by ZoeyAventures
Summary: Théo, Grunlek, Bob et Shin voyage à travers les contrées du cratère comme d'habitude. Mais par une nuit aux apparences banales, Bob va être pris d'une crise maléfique qui le mettra K.O. Leurs but est donc de découvrir ce qui cause les souffrances de leur ami. Pour ça ils vont devoirs coopéré avec 2 jeunes filles qui veulent aussi comprendre ce qu'il se passe.
1. Nuit noire

**Salut, voilà le premier chapitre d'Aventures! j'espère que cela vous plaira!**

 **Je vous aime avec des piment et du curry.**

 **Ps: N'oubliez pas que les personnages de Théo, Shin, Bob et Grunlek appartiennent à l'équipe de Aventures, sur le Bazar du grenier! °^°**

* * *

Nous nous trouvant sur les terres du Cratère, une contrée large et passionnante où moult aventures peuvent arriver. Et des aventures, nos héros en ont vécus des dizaines. Quel héros ? Mais voyons, je parle évidemment de…

-Ta gueule la voix off!  
-À qui tu parles Théo ?

Comme à son habitude, Théo de Silverberg chevauchait son fidèle Lumière, aillant pour passager Grunlek von Krayn. Celui qui avait questionné Théo n'était autre que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, surnommé Bob par ses amis et sa famille. Lui était sur son cheval noir à la crinière enflammé Brasier et avait pour passager, Shinddha Kory. Ils étaient tous les quatre accompagnés d'Eden, une jeune louve druidique qui s'était attachée à Grunlek . Théo avait ignoré la question de Bob alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement dans la forêt. Le mage le regarda un instant avant de passer l'éponge, habituer au caractère bien trempé de son ami paladin.

Bref cela faisait des jours que nos héros chevauchaient leurs chevaux à travers les paysages du Cratère, à la recherche d'un simple village pour se ravitailler et se reposer plus confortablement que dans les forêt froide de la saison. Hélas ils allaient encore dormir à la belle étoile ce soir. Ils se posèrent près du chemin, sur une étendue de terre plane où ils allaient pouvoir faire un feu et étendre leurs couche sans problème. Chacun partit de son côté pour faire leur travail quotidien avant d'aller se coucher. Grunlek finit par briser le silence alors qu'il caressait doucement Eden.

-On a vraiment presque plus rien les mecs… Si on ne trouve pas un point pour se ravitailler demain, ce sera diète demain.

Théo poussa un énorme râle avant de s'allonger près du feu en tournant le dos à ses amis tout en murmurant que « ce n'est pas une vie ça… » ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Bob qui s'allongea à son tour en poussa un léger soupir plus serein, pas inquiet du tout par l'idée de jeûner car il n'était pas un gros mangeur de base. Au final, ils s'allongèrent tous l'un à côté de l'autre. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Shin pour s'endormir en ronflant. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire ses amis qui trouvaient toujours amusant avec quel naturel le demi-élémentaire se comportait. Au fil des discussions, c'est Théo qui finit par s'endormir en second. Malgré toutes les conversations que Bob et Grunlek pouvaient avoir, les deux plus sages décidèrent de s'endormir à leur tour sous le ciel étoilé.

Cependant le sommeil fut de courte durée quand Théo sentit quelqu'un lui donner des coups. Il râla d'abord, voulant garder les yeux clos. Mais à force d'acharnement il les ouvrit et fit face à Eden qui était sur le point de le mordre puisqu'il ne se réveillait pas malgré son insistance. Il faillit s'énerver sur l'animal mais celle-ci avait l'air inquiète et se rapprocha du pyro-mage. Théo se tourna donc et constata que Bob n'avait pas l'air bien, mais alors pas du tout. Il avait l'air de cauchemarder mais surtout, de se transformer petit à petit en démon. Théo eut pour réflexe de réveiller son ami pour qu'il sorte de son cauchemar et se reprenne en main. Heureusement Bob se réveilla immédiatement et respira fortement en s'accrochant au paladin. Forcément, ce remue-ménage eut pour effet de réveiller Grunlek et Shin à leur tours. Les deux voyageurs se rapprochèrent un peu plus de leur ami pyro-mage qui respirait tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait frôlé la noyade.

-Bob ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-Je…Je ne sais p-pas… J'ai eu l'impression d'être transpercé de part en part et ma partie démoniaque prenait le dessus.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Au moment où Théo prononça cette dernière phrase, ils sentirent une d'énergie faible les traverser et s'étendre partout autour d'eux. Faible, c'est ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais Bob au contact de cette vague d'énergie reprit son malaise de plus belle et Eden semblait ressentir des effets aussi, elle se coucha et commença à couiner. Bob luttait intérieurement contre sa partie démoniaque. Théo, Grunlek et Shin étaient désarmés face à la souffrance de leur ami, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était insoutenable de le regarder souffrir et, malgré tout ses efforts, se transformer petit à petit. Alors que Théo soutenait Bob et que Grunlek lui préparait un concoction spéciale à lui faire avaler entre chaque malaise. Shin, ne sachant que faire, observait à l'horizon dans la direction de vague d'énergie, si faible pour eux mais si dévastatrice. C'est ainsi qu'il aperçut, tant bien que mal, une silhouette dans la forêt. Sans réfléchir il se mit à courir après cette personne. N'écoutant pas Théo qui lui ordonnait de ne pas y aller seul.

Heureusement pour lui, la personne n'avait pas tenté de s'échapper. Bien au contraire, elle était restée parfaitement à sa place. Shin garda ses distances avec elle. À cause de la nuit pleine où même la lumière de la lune refusait de venir apporter de l'aide, Shin ne réussit pas à distinguer la silhouette assez distinctement pour savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme.

-Répondez-moi franchement, c'est à cause de vous ça ?

-Non.

-Et vous savez qui en est à l'origine ?

-Non.

-Oui bon j'ai dit « franchement » mais vous pourriez aller un peu plus dans le détail…

La personne ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Sa voix était en écho, un écho grave. Shin prenait de plus en plus de distance avec son opposant, ne sachant toujours pas à qui il parlait.

-Ne t'inquiète donc point jeune Demi-élémentaire, je suis aussi intrigué par ce qui arrive que toi.

Avant que Shin ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Il vit dans un éclat de lumière apparaître un petit sac plein qui atterrit directement dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit pour vérifier son contenu et y trouva une étrange plante qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Donner cela à votre ami demi-démon et il devrait être protéger de cette énergie maléfique pour un temps.

\- Quoi ? Ça existe vraiment un truc pareil ?

Quand Shin releva son regard, il fut éblouit par un immense éclat de lumière et il vit son interlocuteur immédiatement, l'empêchant ainsi à l'arrêter. Shin resta paralysé sur place après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Mais il finit par se ressaisir en se souvenant du pauvre Bob et il accourut immédiatement pour retrouver ses compagnons, guidé par les cris significatifs de Bob et d'Eden. Quand Shin rejoignit le camp, Bob était déjà à moitié transformé en Démon. Entre deux spasmes, il poussait des rires démoniaques qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir. C'est simple, plus le temps avançait, plus l'état de Bob empirait de plus en plus vite. Grunlek tourna son regard vers le demi-élémentaire et remarqua le sac que portait Shin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Shin ?

-C'est… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'étrange dans la forêt. Il m'a dit que ça aiderait Bob mais je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance… Si ça se trouve tout est de sa faute !

-De toute manière à cette allure, dans 10 minutes Bob se transforme et tentera de tous nous tués ! Alors on n'a pas le choix !

Grunlek s'empara des plantes et les ajouta à sa boisson vitaminée qu'il avait préparé plus tôt. Il força Bob à l'ingurgiter à la première occasion et pria. La première réaction de Bob fut inquiétante, puisque sa respiration s'accéléra de plus belle. Là, Shin crut avoir tué son ami et manqua de s'évanouir. Cependant, malgré sa respiration affolante, les attributs démoniaques de Bob disparurent peu à peu. Puis sa respiration se calma et il s'endormit. Son visage était d'ailleurs tellement paisible qu'on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé. Les trois compagnons poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement. Et malgré les questions qui hantaient leurs esprits. Le stress les avait tellement fatigué qu'ils s'endormirent à leur tour.

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	2. Les filles de l'auberge

**Deuxième chapitre de Aventures! ^-^ Bob totalement absent dans ce chapitre! *tristesse* T.T**

 **Je vous tartine de confiture de licorne et de marmelade de bisounours! Bonne lecture! ^-^**

 **Ps: Je rappelle que les personnages de Shin, Bob, Théo et Grunlek appartiennent à l'équipe d'Aventures! °^° (apparemment c'est important de le dire)**

* * *

Ce matin, tout le monde c'était réveiller sauf Bob. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à ouvrir l'œil malgré les nombreuses tentatives de ses compagnons. Du coup il n'avait plus qu'un seul cheval pour quatre, ce qui est assez serré en soi. Donc ils ont décidé que Théo chevaucherait Lumière avec Bob derrière, et les malheureux Grunlek et Shin durent suivre à pied. Au moins Edden se sentait moins seule.

-j'ai faim…

-Oh ça va Théo ! Toi tu ne marches pas !

-Mais quoi ?! J'ai le droit de dire que j'ai faim quand même ! On n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir !

Ils soupirèrent tous ensemble de frustration alors que leur estomac réclamait un petit déjeuner et un déjeuner. Ils avaient abandonné l'idée d'un bon repas mais c'était sans compter sur Edden qui pressa le pas soudainement, l'air attiré par quelque chose. Les quatre voyageurs furent contraints de la suivre puisque l'appeler ne servait visiblement à rien. Quand la louve s'arrêta, c'était devant une auberge. Pour la première fois Shin avait envie d'embrasser Edden. Ils avaient tous les trois les yeux qui brillaient. Ils avaient enfin un endroit où manger et dormir comme ils l'entendaient. Ils s'empressèrent de prendre des chambres où ils installèrent Bob pour ensuite l'abandonner au profit d'un délicieux repas. Après s'être explosé la pense comme jamais, Théo et Grunlek restèrent au bar de l'auberge pour boire et discuter plus sérieusement de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, Shin quand à lui avait perdu à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour tenir compagnie à Edden à l'extérieur de l'auberge. Celui-ci était déçu de devoir rester dehors avec la louve qui lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi…

-C'est votre familier ?

-Hein ?

Shin quitta Eden des yeux pour les diriger sur une jeune fille. Une jeune Elfe plus précisément qui s'était pointé devant lui. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et fins, qui se soulever à la moindre brise ce qui démontrait encore plus leurs légèretés. Ses yeux étaient bleu ciel, avec des reflets vert comme ces aurore boréale qu'on voyait dans d'autres régions froide. Sa tenue vestimentaire était simple mais colorée dans un vert et rose très naturel qui lui faisait pensée à des fleurs des champs. Elle portait aussi une grande cape blanche à capuche sur ses épaules. Elle lui souriait doucement et prit le temps de s'asseoir tranquillement à côté de Shin . Celui-ci ne savait comment réagir face à cette totale inconnue et devenait rouge derrière son masque.

-Euh… N-Non ! C'est plutôt celui d'un ami enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas vraiment son familier mais plutôt qu'elle nous suit naturellement enfin… oh j'suis nul…

Shin avait soupiré sa dernière phrase en éclatant sa main contre son visage, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son interlocutrice qui ne comprenait pas vraiment son désarroi soudain. Il se mit à rire à son tour alors qu'Eden, intriguée par les rire soudain, se rapprocha d'eux. Elle sembla s'intéresser à la jeune Elfe et se mit à la renifler pour ensuite se coller à elle. Shin fit la moue, vexé de la voir s'attacher aussi facilement alors que lui quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle l'avait mordue. Puis il se rappela que son ancienne maîtresse était aussi une elfe, ce qui attrista son visage.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air sombre tout à coup?

-C'est que… je viens de me rappeler que l'ancienne maîtresse d'Eden était une elfe, c'est pour ça qu'elle agit comme ça…

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Un…accident?

« Appelé Théo… » Pensa Shin. La jeune elfe tourna son regard vers la louve, l'observant se frotter à elle. Puis celle-ci quitta sa place pour s'accroupir et pour enlacer Eden en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en frottant sa fourrure. Alors que Shin les regardait d'un air attendri. Il se sentit pousser par son instinct à quitta sa place au bord de la fenêtre. Et grâce à ses réflexes, ou à une peur bleue qui sait… Il emporta la jeune fille et Eden à se coucher à terre pour se protéger du verre qui éclata.

-C'est quoi ça ?!

Quelques instants plus tôt, dans l'auberge… ( )

Théo et Grunlek étaient sur le bar de l'auberge, malgré les pintes de bière qui les attendaient, ils restaient très sérieux. Ils discutaient vivement de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Non seulement de cette énergie qui avait affecté Eden et surtout Bob, mais aussi de l'étrange personne que Shin avait rencontré qui avait comme par hasard de quoi apaiser Bob et qui avait disparu comme si de rien n'était. Shin n'avait pas pu donner beaucoup de détail sur cette personne à cause de la pénombre. Il avait seulement parlé d'une lumière très puissante qui l'avait éblouie.

\- C'est peut-être un membre de l'église de la lumière. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être Théo ?

\- Grun', ce n'est pas en me disant que le mec a fait des paillettes et un grand flash que je vais directement savoir de qui on parle…

Grunlek poussa un long soupir avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Alors qu'il posait sa pinte sur le comptoir, le silence s'installa dans le bar où des bavardages incessants empêchaient pourtant de s'entendre penser il y a quelques secondes à peine. Grunlek et Théo se retournèrent pour faire face à ce qui avait tu tout le monde. Ils virent une personne portant une grande cape blanche qui recouvrait entièrement son corps. Celle-ci enleva sa capuche pour dévoiler un visage féminin, une peau hâlée, de longs cheveux bruns et frisés. Elle avait de grands yeux orangés, son regard était d'ailleurs sévère et sans failles. L'ambiance festive était devenue tendue alors que la jeune femme s'avançait lentement dans l'auberge. Théo haussa un sourcil, pas du tout impressionné par le regard lourd de l'inconnue. Il se pencha vers son voisin, pas Grunlek évidemment, pour le questionner.

-Excusez-moi mais… C'est qui ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas du coin vous !

-Nan pas trop…

-C'est Zoey Thunderey, elle passe souvent par ici en ce moment. Et je vous déconseille de vous frotter à elle, en plus elle fait partie de l'église de la lumière.

-Pardon ?

Théo s'était retourné vers Grunlek, qui avait aussi écouté la discussion. Ils se regardaient d'un air qui posait exactement les mêmes questions. Théo connaissait la beaucoup de membres de l'église de la lumière dans la région et jamais il n'avait vu et entendu parler d'une Zoey Thunderey. Il avait le sentiment que ça cachait quelque chose. Et le problème c'est que Théo ne réfléchit jamais très longtemps. Il s'avança vers Zoey d'un pas déterminé. Celle-ci l'ayant remarqué, le regarda du coin de l'œil en soulevant un sourcil. Le paladin s'arrêta juste devant elle, la surpassant clairement niveau hauteur et stature. Tout le monde retenait son souffle alors que Grunlek craignait le pire.

\- Alors comme ça tu fais partie de l'église de la lumière ?

\- En effet.

La dénommée Zoey affichait maintenant un grand sourire et avait dit sa phrase sur un ton aguicheur. Ce changement de comportement semblait être dû à l'armure de Théo, une armure étincelante qui arborait l'emblème de l'église de la lumière. La jeune femme fit donc face à Théo en gardant son grand sourire. Celui-ci, fut perturbé par ce changement d'attitude mais se reprit rapidement.

-Je suis paladin de la lumière et je parcours cette région depuis longtemps. Et c'est la première fois que je te vois.

-Quel dommage, on s'est pourtant déjà croisé.

Théo fit la tête. Cette fille commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et sa légendaire patience inexistante avait atteint ses limites. Il était partie pour la frapper mais il sentit une poigne puissante l'agripper et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il était étonné qu'elle puisse le soulever alors qu'il devait faire facilement120 kilos avec son armure… Et il n'eut même pas le temps de penser « Et merde… » qu'il faisait un vol plané à travers la vitre.

* * *

 **à suivre...**

 **OUAI J'VOUS LAISSE SUR CA OUAI!**

 **mais j'ai réalisé que si je faisais tous ce que je pensais écrire ça allait être trèèèèèès long xD**

 **Petit com's? c'est ce que je préfère! :3**


	3. Unité de la lumière

**Quoi? Le chapitre est BEAUCOUP plus long que d'habitude? Oui bah je fais comme je peux hein! ;-; En même temps il se passe beaucoup de chose et on en apprend ENCORE PLUS! Toute la base de l'histoire est poser dans ce chapitre! -w-**

 **Allez bonne lecture! J'vous mange avec de la sauce algérienne! :p miam miam!**

* * *

Suite au magnifique vol plané de Théo à travers la vitre de l'auberge. Shin et la jeune Elfe était à terre, attendant que les débris de verres aient fini de tomber. Quand la scène sembla se calmer, Shin aida son amie à se relever, et Edden se rapprocha pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Shin observa les alentours pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé avant de prendre conscience que c'était Théo qui avait failli leur tombé dessus. Shin rejoignit Théo qui avait quand même atterri 3-4 mètres plus loin. Edden restait à côté de l'elfe qui elle, regardait Shin se rapprocher lentement de Théo. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il se pencha légèrement sur Théo pour voir s'il était encore en vie. Et celui-ci se redressa d'un coup en hurlant ce qui fit tomber à terre le demi-élémentaire.

-ça va pas de crier comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Au moment où Shin avait prononcé ces paroles, le regard de Théo se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'auberge dont sortait Grunlek en courant pour aller les rejoindre, mais aussi la fameuse Zoey qui avait écarté sa cape pour dévoiler une tenue Steampunk assez légère ce qui les fit rougir. Mais pas le temps de se comporter comme des enfants, Théo se releva et se dirigea vers elle. Mais la jeune elfe qui tenait compagnie à Shin quelques minutes plus tôt s'interposa avec Edden. Mais la louve rejoignit vite Grunlek quand elle le vit s'approcher à son tour.

-Ecoutez jeune Paladin, il me semble qu'il y ait eu un léger conflit avec mon amie mais je peux tous vous expliquez !

Quand Zoey rejoignit l'elfe, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire alors qu'elle, avait plutôt l'air désespéré de son comportement. En faisant plus attention, Grunlek remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes les deux la même cape blanche, il fit donc le tour sans se faire remarquer pour observer le symbole à l'arrière. Pendant ce temps, Théo restait stoïque devant l'elfe, gardant un œil sévère sur elle. Celle-ci se sentait petite et hésitait à parler.

-Je… Je m'appelle Jenna Sweetleaf, je suis une druidesse au service de l'église de la lumière. Et elle, c'est mon amie Zoey Tunderey qui en fait aussi partie.

\- Je connais tous les membres de l'église de la lumière et…

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, c'est un peu compliqué mais je pense que vous pouvez être mis dans la confidence Théo de Silverberg.

La dernière phrase venait de Zoey qui avait laissé son côté arrogant pour prendre un air plus sérieux l'espace d'un instant. Elle se rapprocha de Théo dans un pas lent et assuré ce qui, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même, lui cloua le bec.

-Moi et Jenna, et d'autres personnes dont je ne citerai pas le nom, faisons d'une « unité secrète » de l'église de la lumière. Cette unité ayant pour but d'enquêter sur les problèmes majeurs qui menace le cratère tout entier.

Shin et Théo se regardèrent un instant. Le paladin baissa les yeux un instant pour réfléchir si cela était probable. Jenna et Zoey continuèrent leurs explications lentement, tente de convaincre Théo de la sincérité de leurs dires. Grunlek quand à lui était dans le dos des filles et observait les symboles aux dos de celles-ci, deux symboles très différents. Au dos de Jenna était représenté une fiole et des feuilles qui l'entouraient, quant au symbole de Zoey c'était un engrenage avec des ailes. Il comprenait la signification du symbole de Jenna étant donné qu'elle était druidesse, mais celui de Zoey le laissait perplexe. Finalement il décida d'écouter la discussion à la place.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes là alors ?

\- Et bien comme je l'ai dit, on s'occupe d'un problème inquiétant !

\- ça ne me donne pas beaucoup de détail ça…

\- ça sert à quoi une unité secrète si on balance tout ce qu'on sait à tout le monde ? Vous en savez déjà trop.

Théo fronça les sourcils alors Shin et Grunlek lui agrippèrent les bras pour le retenir. Il lançait un regard noir à la fameuse Zoey qui lui parlait de manière beaucoup trop arrogante à son goût. Zoey fit demi-tour pour se rendre dans l'auberge, suivi de près par Jenna qui lança un dernier regard en direction des trois hommes et leur fit un petit sourire désolé, particulièrement à Shin. Celui-ci lui renvoya d'ailleurs le même sourire.

-Houuuuu, Shin a une touche !

-La ferme Grun…

Finalement la nuit était vite arrivé et nos compagnons, plus d'épuiser par leur rencontre du jour, s'endormir comme des bébés dans leur lit bien douillé. Bob ne s'était d'ailleurs pas réveillé de la journée et dormait toujours à point fermer. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Grunlek. Mais lui aussi avait bien besoin de dormir, malgré toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait, qui ne semblait pas dérangé Shin et Théo. Cependant (bah oui, on ne va pas les laissés dormir quand même), le nain fut réveillé par le cri d'Edden. Il se leva immédiatement pour aller rejoindre sa louve préférée. Il galopa à l'extérieur de l'auberge aussi vite qu'il put. Arrivé à l'extérieur, la louve l'attendait et se colla à lui pour se réfugier contre lui, elle semblait extrêmement inquiète et effrayée. Il la cajola en lui demandant ce qui se passait et c'est là qu'il ressentit à nouveau la même légère sensation que la veille. Sans réfléchir il pensa à Bob. Il remonta dans les chambres et entra dans celle de Bob. Comme il le pensait, le demi-démon faisait le même malaise que la nuit dernière. Il alla donc réveiller Théo et Shin, malgré le temps qu'il leur fallait pour réagir. Ils étaient maintenant à trois au chevet de Bob, Grunlek le soignait comme il pouvait mais les herbes qu'ils avaient reçues la veille seraient quand même la bienvenue… Shin observait par la fenêtre, guettant quoi que ce soit de suspect. Et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une source de lumière intense venait de la forêt.

-Théo ! Je crois que la personne d'hier est dans la forêt !

-Quoi ?!

Théo accouru à la lumière pour voir ça de ses propres yeux, il écarquilla fortement les yeux avant de se précipité hors de la chambre. Shin le suivit, abandonnant Grunlek à son triste sort de mage-sitter… Théo avait réussi à semer Shin ce qui désespéra celui-ci. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, cherchant son paladin préféré, mais la seule chose qui croisa son regard c'est une pie qui le frôla de peu et qui le fit tomber par terre. L'archer lâcha un juron en se frottant le bas du dos. Et une voix familière vint lui titiller les oreilles.

-Shinddha ! Vous allez bien ?

-Jenna ?

La druidesse s'agenouilla à côté de Shin pour le regarder de plus près, l'air sincèrement désolé. Shin lui fit signe que tout allait bien. À ce moment, l'oiseau qui avait agressé Shin revint à la charge mais se posa sur l'épaule de Jenna cette fois.

-C'est ton oiseau ?

\- Oui, c'est mon familier ! Il s'appelle Tara !

Cette fois, Shin comprit qu'il avait vraiment un problème avec les familiers. Il remarqua que Jenna observait autour d'elle. Après avoir échangé quelques dialogues, il comprit que Zoey avait disparu comme Théo…

Du côté de Théo, il courait à travers la forêt. Cherchant désespérément à retrouver la source de lumière qu'il avait aperçue par la fenêtre. Cependant la seule chose qu'il trouva c'est… Zoey. Elle restait plantée devant lui. Toujours ce sourire arrogant au visage ce qui lui tapa franchement sur les nerfs, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il passa à côté d'elle en l'ignorant mais la jeune femme n'était pas de cet avis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les enfants dorment à cette heure normalement.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- Je recherche une personne qui a de quoi soigner mon ami.

\- Soigner ton ami ?

\- Un demi-démon du nom de Bob, il y a quelque chose d'étrange depuis hier qui le force à se transformer en démon.

Théo c'était retourner pour faire face à Zoey lors de sa dernière phrase et fit choquer de voir le sérieux sur son visage. Elle avait l'air enfoncé profondément dans ses pensées. Il l'observa comme ça quelques instants avant qu'elle ne redirige son regard vers lui. Elle garda son sérieux mais défroissa un peu son visage en s'avançant vers lui pour lui saisir la main et le tirer.

\- Viens avec moi, il n'y a personne ici.

\- Mais je dois la retrouver pour…

-Je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Jenna a tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner ton ami.

Théo se laissa traîner par Zoey, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais un élan de confiance enveloppait son cœur. Il la voyait de dos et elle avait l'air lumineuse, comme si quelque chose de divin et de rassurant l'enveloppait.

Arrivés à l'auberge, Zoey et Théo retrouvèrent Shin et Jenna qui était rentré eux aussi. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés au chevet de Bob alors que Jenna l'auscultait. La jeune elfe prit plusieurs plantes que même Grunlek, mise à part la plante qu'ils avaient reçue la veille, ne reconnaissait pas et prépara une préparation qu'elle fit avaler à Bob avec l'aide du Nain. Tous attendaient de voir la réaction de Bob et elle vint très vite. Son malaise s'atténua lentement et il ouvrit ses yeux rouges par la suite. Il observa autour de lui un instant, les yeux embrumés avant de comprendre tout le monde qui l'entourait et il se releva d'un coup.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

-Du calme Monsieur Balthazar, le remède commence à peine à faire de l'effet, vous devez vous reposer !

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Jenna Sweetleaf, je suis druidesse et vos amis ont fait appel à moi pour vous soigner !

-Mais Jenna, où avez-vous eu ses plantes ? Je ne les ai jamais vus !

Grun avait les yeux rivés sur elle et elle se figea. Elle observa les quelques feuilles qu'elle avait dans les mains et les rangea soigneusement dans son sac avant de se lever et de se tourner vers la fenêtre, fixant la pleine lune (ouaaaah, dramaaaa).

-Ces plantes ont été créées artificiellement par mon peuple il y a des années de cela. Notre but était de faire avancer la science des soins le plus vite possible, et cela aussi bien pour les blessures que pour les maux magiques !

\- C'est incroyable, et vous avez réussi ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons créé des plantes très utiles oui !

\- Qui est en possession de ces plantes ? Nous avons reçu une de ces plantes hier pour soigner Bob.

Jenna et Zoey se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, Jenna avait l'air inquiète et Zoey sérieusement énervé. C'est donc Zoey qui continua le discours.

\- Jenna est censée être la dernière à savoir comment créer ces plantes. Et c'est ça qui nous inquiète. La plante que vous avez reçue s'appelle la Galaga Malaa (allez pas chercher sur wiki, je viens d'inventer ça xD ), ce qui veut dire « Apaiser le mal » dans la langue d'origine du peuple de Jenna. Elle a pour effet secondaire de…

-De quoi ?

-d'être un somnifère très puissant…

Théo éclata sa main sur son visage, Shin prit un air un peu stupide alors que Grunlek soupira un grand coup. Bob ne comprenait pas la réaction de ses amis, car il n'avait toujours pas conscience d'avoir dormi une journée entière.

-C'est pour ça que Bob ne se réveillait pas…

-Attendez… Vous m'avez fait avaler ça sans savoir les effets ?!

-T'était en train de partir en live mec, on nous a tendu une plante magique, on prend nous !

-C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus, je ne pense pas que la personne qui vous a donné la Galaga Malaa ait conscience de son effet secondaire, et certaines autres plantes sont beaucoup plus dangereuses.

Jenna baissa les yeux un instant, la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant elle préféra apaiser l'ambiance plutôt que de l'alourdir encore plus. Elle prit donc ce qui restait de son remède et le versa soigneusement dans une gourde qu'elle tendit à Bob.

\- Gardez ça sur vous en cas de nouvelle crise, mais n'en abusez pas ! Ne vous en servez que si cette énergie étrangère vous envahit ! J'ai ajouté à la Galaga Malaa d'autres plantes qui contredisent les effets secondaires.

-Merci !

Bob prit la gourde en souriant à Jenna. Et Zoey s'étira un grand coup en poussant un gémissement. Attirant ainsi le regard de tout le monde.

-Bon je veux tout le monde debout et prêt à 8 heures tapantes demain ! …enfin aujourd'hui !

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi nous ?

-Vous voulez savoir d'où vient cette énergie non ? Et bien alors vous allez nous suivre !

\- ça veut dire que c'était ça vôtre…

\- EXACT ! Notre mission à moi et Jenna est de découvrir la source de cette énergie et de l'éliminer si possible ! Alors je vous veux ponctuels soldats !

Zoey sortie de la chambre en furie, visiblement pressé à l'idée d'aller dormir suite à cette nuit mouvementée. Elle fut suivie par Jenna qui lui supplia de l'attendre. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant de soupirer. Bob avait toujours du mal à suivre. Il se demandait se qu'il s'était passé entre la nuit dernière où il s'était couché et à son réveil de tout à l'heure…

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	4. Départ

**Ouf! il aura réussit à sortir celui là! Vive les vacances hein! SURTOUT QUAND ON A TELLEMENT DE DEVOIR QUE CA RESSEMBLE PLUS A UN SAMEDI APRES MIDI PROLONGER EN FAIT! (ouai j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un! pauvre de vous! xD ) En tout cas j'vous souhaite une excellente lecture, perso il est cinq heure et quart du mat et j'suis crevé! xD**

 **Je vous sauce au jus de Lennon! -w-**

* * *

Ce matin, Zoey avait réveillé tout le monde aux aurores. La jeune femme était dans une forme Olympique au contraire de ses 5 compagnons, composés bien évidemment de nos quatre héros mais aussi de l'amie Elfe de celle-ci. Donc, mise à part pour Zoey, tous avaient la tête dans le brouillard à cause de la nuit assez courte qu'ils avaient eu. Les longs cheveux de Bob ressemblaient plus à une crinière de lion qu'à ses cheveux soigneux de d'habitude. Théo ne portait pas son armure, trop lourde pour lui de si bon matin. Shin dormait littéralement debout avec Grunlek qui, lui, résistait tout de même mieux. Malgré la fatigue, Jenna préparait les affaires de tout le monde, sûrement habitué à l'énergie inépuisable de son amie. Alors pendant qu'ils étaient occupés autour d'une table, Zoey partie faire un tour près de l'auberge.

-Comment elle fait pour avoir autant d'énergie si tôt… ?

-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai l'impression que tant qu'il fait beau, elle pète la forme !

-j'ai envie de dormir rien qu'en la regardant gesticuler dans tout les sens…

Au final ils avaient dû se résigner à préparer la suite de leur voyage. Grunlek avait fait le plein de provisions auprès d'un marchand pas loin. Théo avait aiguisé son épée soigneusement. Et Bob et Shin avaient discuté plante médicinal avec Jenna. Tout ça pour constater en sortant, Zoey en train de se prélasser au soleil sur l'herbe.

-Non mais ça va…t'as pas besoin d'aide ?

\- Je pense que ça peut aller !

Zoey se releva pour tranquillement et s'étira sous le regard furieux et fatiguer de Théo. S'il pouvait, il l'étranglerait. Heureusement que Bob et Grunlek le retenaient.

-J'espère que vous avez un cheval, car à six sur deux chevaux je ne suis pas sûr que ça le fasse…

-Bien évidemment que j'en ai un !

Zoey bloqua deux doigts entre ses lèvres et poussa un sifflement. Ils purent donc apercevoir un cheval noir avec une longue crinière blanche arrivé. Il ne tirait clairement pas de mine par rapport à l'étalon de Théo, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas de selle et semblait peu sympathique.

-C'est ça votre cheval ? Il n'a même pas selle, comment tu fais pour le monter ?

-Et bien comme le disait celle qui m'a appris à monter : J'aime les prendre à sec !

Zoey avait dit ça en montant sur son cheval en lançant un regard provocateur. Théo et Bob étaient restés hébéter, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et continuant de fixer la jeune femme qui les surpassait maintenant du haut de son cheval. Jenna avait honte et éclata une main sur son visage sous le regard de Shin qui la plaignait un peu de se coltiner un boulet pareil… Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il fallait prendre la route au plus vite. Ils montèrent donc sur les chevaux par duo. Théo et Shin sur le dos de Lumière, Bob et Grunlek sur Brasier et Zoey et Jenna chevauchaient Eclipse, telle était le nom de leur jument (oui c'est une femelle, et elle vous enquiquine ! ) noire et blanche. Ils avancèrent donc à nouveau dans la forêt, suivant Zoey et Jenna sans trop savoir où ils allaient. Le silence pesant régnait principalement à cause de la tension entre Théo et Zoey, même si celle-ci avait l'air de trouver ça plutôt amusant. Shin décida donc finalement d'engager la conversation.

-Alors euh…on va où ?

-Rendre visite à une vieille connaissance, pas très fiable !

-Hyper rassurant…

\- Peut-être mais elle en connaît un maximum sur les entités ! Elle aura sûrement des renseignements.

-C'est loin d'ici ?

\- À environs une semaine…

\- Bob a assez de potion pour tenir jusque-là ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Grun, les vibrations de ces deux derniers jours semblent s'être calmé, je pense qu'on est en paix pour quelques jours.

-Les vibrations ?

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent entre eux, ils ne comprenaient pas trop de quoi parlait Zoey. Celle-ci les regardait encore une fois d'un air amusé. Elle prit cependant un ton sérieux pour ses explications.

\- Je suis très sensible à toutes les présences maléfiques environnantes.

-Plus que moi ?

-Bob, tu possèdes une sensibilité naturelle ! Mais tu n'as jamais essayé de la développer, et le contraire aurait été étranger, hors moi j'ai passé le plus clair de mon enfance à développer cette faculté !

-D'accord… mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne m'en veut pas mais… Je suis spécialisé dans la chasse aux démons !

À ce moment-là Bob se sentit raidir et déglutit bruyamment, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire mourir de rire Zoey qui partit pour de bon. Les paroles rassurantes vinrent donc plutôt de Jenna qui regardait avec pitié le pauvre Bob.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bob, tant que tu ne représentes pas une menace, tu n'as rien à craindre. De plus les Démon pure ont plus de chances d'être visé que les Demi-Démon ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux faire confiance à Zoey ! Elle se comporte comme une gamine mais c'est quand même quelqu'un de sérieux !

-HEY !

-Bah quoi c'est vrai !

Cette fois ce sont les autres qui se moquèrent de Zoey, sous le regard plutôt satisfait de Jenna et la mine boudeuse de Zoey qui laissa pourtant s'échapper un sourire. Après ces quelques explications et ce fou rire général, l'atmosphère entre les 6 voyageurs était beaucoup moins tendue. Ils discutaient librement de tout et n'importe quoi, quitte à restait ensemble, autant en apprendre un peu plus les uns des autres. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu parler réellement de quoi que ce soit, Shin commença à faire un peu la moue.

\- ça ne va pas Shin ?

\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce coin de la forêt !

\- Les deux charges d'énergie d'hier ont peut-être affecté certains endroits de la région, soyons prudents !

Sur ces belles paroles, qu'une créature qui ressemblait à un loup mais en plus gros et en beaucoup moins sympathique sorti de derrière les buissons. Avant que qui que ce soit ai le temps de réagir, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent et furent pris d'un vent de panique. Le temps de les calmer, c'est Edden qui se mit en première entre les créatures et ses amis. Ce qui n'était pas au goût de Grun qui descendit immédiatement de Brasier alors que Bob tentait de le maîtriser

\- Edden ! Fait attention !

Edden s'arrêta devant la créature et se mit à lui grogner dessus, prête à attaquer si celui-ci approchait plus. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand leurs regards se sont croisés, les yeux verts et luisant de la jeune louve contre les yeux noir et injecté de sang, presque mort du loup. Elle sembla réfléchir l'espace d'un instant pour finalement filer se cacher derrière Grunlek. Quand la louve fut en sécurité, c'est Théo qui descendit de son cheval, laissant le pauvre Shin se débrouiller avec Lumière. Il s'interposa entre l'immense animal et Grunlek, brandissant son bouclier. L'animal, qui était deux fois plus gros qu'Edden, se mit à grogner en direction du paladin, montrant ses grands crocs qui n'en était apparemment pas à leur première victime.

-Ose approcher mon gros et je te le fais regretter !

\- Ouh ! Monsieur le paladin n'est pas content !

\- La ferme Zoey !

Zoey haussa un sourcil. Mise à part ses paroles, Théo n'avait pour une fois pas relevé sa remarque et était parfaitement concentré sur l'animal. Elle décida donc d'observer sans intervenir. Le paladin faisait donc face à une créature d'au moins 90 kilos, les yeux injectés de sang, les crocs sortis et l'animal près à lui bondir dessus. Génial. Pendant ce temps, les autres reculer, laissant leur ami seul en avant contre l'étrange animal. C'est beau l'amitié hein ? Cependant, Bob resta quand même plus près car lui, n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la survie de son cheval. Théo sortie son épée et lança un regard défiant au loup qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui sauter la gorge. L'énorme animal bondit contre le bouclier de Théo et celui-ci n'arriva pas à contrebalancer la force de n'animal, il tomba donc à terre en lâchant un juron. Il n'y avait que son bouclier qui empêchait la créature de lui arracher la tête alors qu'il le plaquait au sol.

\- Théo ! Planques-toi !

Les paroles de Bob coulèrent littéralement dans le sang de Théo qui se mit littéralement en position fœtale sous son bouclier. Bob, lui, avait immédiatement réagi à l'attaque du loup et lança un torrent de flammes sur celui-ci qui vut la chose arrivée et se décolla immédiatement de Théo pour laisser les flammes donc s'écraser sur le bouclier de Théo. Théo qui se releva sur l'instant et empoigna fermement son épée pour asséner un coup à l'animal. Il avait réussi à lui entailler le flanc. Le loup avait pris une distance d'un mètre ou deux avec le mage et le paladin par sécurité. Théo le regarda d'un air fier un instant avant de se rendre compte de la chaleur insoutenable de son bouclier, ce qui le força à le lâcher.

\- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST CHAUD SA MERE !

\- Nan jure, je pensais que le feu c'était froid moi…

Bob éclata sa main sur son visage devant la stupidité et le manque totale de réaction de son ami. Mais en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau il vit le loup bondir à nouveau vers Théo, un vent de panique l'envahissant tout entier le forçant à hurler le nom de son ami. Celui-ci laissa son instinct agir et dirigea son épée vers la créature. Et il toucha dans le mille, il transperça la créature en plein vol dans l'estomac. Il s'attendait à couler sous le poids de l'animal mais il n'en fut rien puisque l'animal s'évapora tout entier en une nuée de gaze noire, ne laissant que les os derrière lui.

-Bordel mais c'était quoi ce truc ?

\- un mauvais plaisantin !

\- un quoi ?

\- Un leurre si tu préfères !

-Un leurre ? De qui ? Pourquoi ?

Zoey soupira un grand coup. Elle passa son chemin son chemin sur le dos d'Eclipse, laissa le pauvre Théo avec ses ossements.

-Faut tout t'expliquer hein ! De qui ? C'est ce qu'on essaye de découvrir je te rappelle ! Pourquoi ? Pour nous ralentir, c'est le principe d'un leurre !

Théo observa les ossements, ils étaient trop petits pour l'animal qu'il avait affronté. Il en déduit que c'était en fait un loup habiter par un esprit maléfique qu'il avait affronté. Il fit une prière avant que Shin ne le rejoigne pour qu'il reprenne les sangles sur le dos de Lumière. Zoey avait quant à elle reprit son air sérieux et glissa quelques mots à Jenna. Bob était le seul à les avoir remarqués et il n'aimait pas trop ces messes-basses. Zoey avait forcément dû le remarquer puisqu'elle tenta de noyer le poisson.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que vous savez bien vous battre !

Théo écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de lancer un grand sourire fier, sous le regard démoraliser de Bob qui avait légèrement rougi à la remarquer de Zoey mais qui n'avait pas plus relevé puisque le combat avait été vraiment court et qu'il n'avait presque rien fait. Grunlek, qui était remonté derrière Bob bien évidemment, le regarda bouder et lui murmura.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Bob ?

\- C'est ces filles-là, il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

\- Tu penses qu'on ne peut pas leurs faires confiances ?

\- Non justement au contraire, elles agissent de manière suspecte, elles nous racontent des choses qu'on ne comprend même pas et pourtant c'est comme si un sentiment de confiance naturel m'envahissait…

\- Ah… C'est peux-être vrai ! Tu penses que c'est quoi ?

\- J'n'en sais rien, mais c'est cette Zoey là qui dégage cette aura étrange…

Bob fixa Zoey du regard un instant et celle-ci se retourna à ce moment précis. Les yeux rouges de Bob et ceux oranges de Zoey se mélangèrent un instant. Bob eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un éclat de lumière dans ses yeux que celle-ci se retourna. Plus il l'observait, plus cette fille additionnait les choses étranges aux yeux de bob…

* * *

 **à suivre...**

 **un petit com? owo**


	5. Enoch

**Chapitre 5! J'me suis permis de me faire un kiff sur cet épisode en mettant un perso que j'aime beaucoup! :3 J'peux prendre des libertés sur ma propres fic ou pas?!**

 **Je vous envoie sur la planète des licornes violettes à pois vert! :3 Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les nuages noirs et menaçants recouvraient le ciel et déversaient déjà des quantités astronomiques d'eau. Dans la forêt, le petit groupe fonçait à toute allure au dos de leurs trois chevaux. On n'entendait que le bruit des sabots qui pataugeaient dans la boue, la pluie battante et aussi un peu les cris de rage de Théo.  
\- FAIS CHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

Comme pour répondre à la plainte de Théo, ce fut les éclairs qui se mirent à rugir dangereusement. Le pauvre Brasier avançait comme il pouvait sous les encouragements de Bob mais il souffrait énormément. Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, ils trouvèrent un vieux village abandonné, l'endroit était dans un état lamentable mais les maisons délabrées semblaient encore résistantes à la pluie. Ils entrèrent donc dans une grande maison, où ils firent passer leurs chevaux, sauf le pauvre Brasier qui finit par s'évanouir dans une faible explosion magique. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu du salon complètement trempé et exténué par cette course infernale. Ils commencèrent donc à se sécher comme ils pouvaient, ils essoraient leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux tout simplement en réalité. La pauvre Edden se secouait dans son coin pour ensuite lâcher un éternuement. Le petit Tara, lui, s'était blotti dans le cou de Jenna, cherchant un peu de chaleur pour sécher ses plumes mouillées. Ils avaient pu s'installer à peu près correctement car il restait des meubles. Grunlek observaient les chevaux qui s'étaient instinctivement collé l'un à l'autre pour se tenir chaud, tout comme Tara. Il alla donc rejoindre Edden pour faire de même, il aurait bien proposé à ses amis de les rejoindre mais il se doutait que l'idée de tous se coller les uns contre les autres ne les enchanterait pas vraiment. Surtout qu'ils avaient bien senti que Bob créait une tension avec Zoey, même si celle-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était. Son regard se tourna donc plutôt vers Shin, qui lui observait la pluie à travers la fenêtre avec une mine étrange.

-Ca ne va pas Shin ?

-C'est cette pluie, il y a quelque chose de pas naturelle dedans…

-Hein ?

Théo se rapprocha de la fenêtre avec Shin et fit la même mine un peu boudeuse. Ce n'était pas naturel et l'aura qui en ressortait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Finalement ils préférèrent passer à autre chose, Bob alluma un feu au milieu de la pièce, prenant soin de ne pas mettre feu à la maison, ça serait bête… Théo lui, faisait briller son armure pour un peu mieux éclairer cette maison obscure. Les bruits de grincement, d'éclair et de pluie empêchaient qui que ce soit de fermer l'œil, pour passer le temps plus vite. Au final un silence pesant régnait en maître dans la salle, entre les regards de Bob et le mauvais sentiment de Théo, Shin et de Zoey aussi visiblement. Jenna nourrissait tranquillement sa pie, lui donnant quelques graines alors qu'il se blottissait dans sa nuque, le tout sous le regard attendrit de Shin, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver mignons.

Le temps passait, les heures s'écoulaient mais la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas. Chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait. Grunlek avait finit par trouver le sommeil dans la fourrure d'Edden. Shin et Jenna discutaient tranquillement dans un coin. Bob jouait avec ses flammes, observant du coin de l'œil Théo qui faisait des pompes et tous autres sortent d'exercices. Zoey, elle, tournait en rond. Elle n'aimait pas rester en place, ça se voyait. Finalement elle partit dans une autre pièce de la maison.

-Hey tu vas où comme ça ?

-J'vais faire un tour quitte à rester ici ! Il y a peut-être des trucs…

Elle partit donc de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Les autres préférèrent ne pas y prêter attention et continuèrent leurs activités. Mais quelques minutes après, les sens de chacun se mirent en éveil, pour certains ce sentiment était plus net que pour d'autres. Pour être plus clair, quelqu'un venait de faire irruption dans la maison, la pluie derrière lui et les éclairs qui illuminaient son dos empêchèrent de bien distinguer son visage, mais pour Bob c'était amplement suffisant.

-Papa ?!

\- Salut Balthazar !

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce avaient conscience de faire face à un démon. Grunlek et Edden c'était réveiller en sursaut en entendant la porte se battre avec le vent. Ils regardaient tous le père de Bob la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Théo sortie son épée par réflexe, il faut dire que cet homme était un aimant à ennuies. Bob voyant le geste du paladin, se rapprocha vite d'Enoch, le repoussant un peu vers la porte.

\- Et bien alors fils, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

\- Papa, ne me dit pas que cette pluie est de toi !?

\- Et bien je voulais voir comment vous vous débrouillerez mais à force de vous attendre dehors j'ai finit par croire que vous étiez en pleine par…

\- AAAAAAAAH !

Bob avait poussé un cri par réflexe, ne voulant pas entendre la suite de la phrase de son père. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait sursauté et fixait Bob avec des gros yeux. Celui-ci leur fit un petit signe d'un air désolé avant de se retourner vers son père et de lui donner un léger coup.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries !

\- Dit donc, c'est la première fois que je la vois l'elfe là-bas !

\- On vient de les rencontrer, et écoute-moi quand je te parle !

\- Les ?

\- Bah oui, elle l'autre chasseuse de…

Bob déglutit et la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit violemment. Il se retourna lentement pour voir Zoey qui lançait un regard plus noir et sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos « ça sent pas bon ça… ». Zoey commença à avancer lentement à travers la pièce. Jenna regardait Bob d'un air désolé. Comme si malgré sa bonne volonté, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Enoch, lui, avait l'air très amusé par la situation et s'avança d'ailleurs malgré les interdictions de Bob.

-Papa ! Zoey ! Arrêtez !

\- Laisse-moi tester un truc fils.

-Quoi ?

Enoch dressa son bras, paume face à Zoey. Voyant le geste de celui-ci, elle se stoppa. En un instant, un jet puissant de flamme balaya complètement Zoey et brisa le mur derrière. Quand les flammes se dissipèrent, Zoey avait totalement disparu. Bob éclata sa main sur son visage alors que Jenna poussait un cri, manquant le malaise. Théo brandit son épée dans la direction d'Enoch ce qui le fit bien marrer.

\- Papa qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu l'as tué !

\- Du calme Balthazar, je ne m'en prends pas à tes amis sans raison voyons, je ne suis pas si cruel !

\- Si !

\- … Bon imaginons que ça soit vrai, cette fois ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Tu l'as brûlé vive !

Balthazar gueulait littéralement sur son père quand il entendit des toussotements dans son dos. Shin et Grunlek qui était occupé à faire de l'air à Jenna se retournèrent eux aussi, suivit de la jeune Elfe qui releva la tête pour regarder en direction du trou dans le mur. Dans la fumée et les petites braises qui entamaient le bois, on voyait Zoey qui rentrait à nouveau dans la maison en toussant. L'aire furieuse contre le père de Bob. Tout le monde la regardait d'un air surpris. Enoch quant à lui éclata de rire.

-Tu l'as ménagé ! T'aurais pu le dire tout de suite !

-Mais je ne l'ai pas du tout ménagé ! C'est justement ça qui est merveilleux !

Bob ne compris pas sur l'instant et tourna son regard vers Zoey. Il remarqua au fond de ses pupilles un éclat brillant et doré. Cet éclat il l'avait déjà vu mais beaucoup moins perceptible que cette fois-ci. Zoey et Enoch se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux avant que celle-ci ne tourne les talons. Jenna en profita pour sauter au cou de son amie, ne voulant visiblement plus la lâcher. Ce qui fit rire à nouveau Zoey et détendit l'atmosphère. Bob fut le seul à rester sérieux et à prendre place à côté de son père qui n'avait pas attendu à ce qu'on l'invite à s'asseoir.

\- T'as fait quoi pour qu'elle te lâche ?

\- Connexion mentale fils, quelle question !

\- Elle aurait accepté une connexion mentale après ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Voyons fils, c'est une jeune fille très ouverte d'esprit !

\- Je déteste quand tu débarques l'air de tout savoir mais sans vouloir dire quoi que ce soit à personne…

Enoch poussa un rire avant de poser sa main sur la tête de Bob et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux alors que celui-ci râlait. Finalement il arrêta et regarda son fils tenter désespérément de redresser sa touffe correctement.

-En tout cas tu as le don de bien t'entourer !

\- Hein ?

Enoch se leva et s'étira longuement. Il observa le petit groupe d'ami uni. Zoey s'amusait à énerver Théo gratuitement sous les rires des autres. Il mit donc les mains dans les poches et partit vers la sortie.

-J'y vais, il ne pleut plus !

\- Ne fais pas genre, on sait que c'est toi qui faisais pleuvoir.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me porter garant de tous les malheurs du monde ?

\- Oui.

Balthazar regardait fixement son père d'un air blasé, celui-ci malgré son envie de rire de son fils, soupira un grand coup et se rapprocha de Bob pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le demi-démon n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait le nez logé dans l'épaule de son père. Pendant cette accolade, le regard du Démon se dirigea vers Zoey qui lui lançait le même regard. Un regard neutre qui pouvait tout dire, mais quoi que ça veuille dire ça ne faisait pas rire Zoey mais plutôt bien le père de Bob. Enoch se décolla donc de son fils, l'agrippant par les épaules et lui souri. Bob était légèrement rouge dû au contact avec son père et cela le fit encore plus sourire

-Prend gardes à toi fils ! Je ne voudrais pas te perdre !

Il lâcha les épaules du Demi-démon et partit comme un voleur. Bob voulut le rattraper mais quand il sortit son père avait déjà complètement disparu. Il tourna son regard vers Zoey qui se faisait soigner par Jenna parce que faut quand même le faire hein !

\- Mais ils se sont dit quoi par connexion mentale ces deux-là….

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	6. Maman!

**Pas le temps d'écrire un truc long! bonne lecture! 8D**

* * *

Malgré les petits désagréments rencontrés durant le voyage, nos héros purent continuer leur route tranquillement et la semaine de voyage prévu par Zoey et Jenna passa assez vite. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés ils firent une halte au bord d'une rivière pour se rafraichir. Shin n'hésita pas longtemps avant de mettre les pieds dans l'eau, il avait l'air d'un enfant. Ce qui fit énormément rire ses compagnons. Ils prirent chacun le temps de se rafraichir, de se rincer le visage et même de remplir leur gourde car l'eau était limpide.

-Il nous reste combien de temps avant d'arriver ?

\- Un heure toute ou plus !

\- S'il ne restait qu'une heure on aurait pu ne pas s'arrêter…

\- Non croyez-moi, vous aurez besoin d'énergie !

Zoey avala une gorgée d'eau alors que les garçons se lançaient des regards interrogateurs entre eux, les sourcils relevés. Jenna, elle, soupira lentement mais souriait quand même. Elle plaignait un peu les garçons car elle, elle savait quel spectacle les attendait.

Le chemin qui les séparait de leur destination n'était donc plus très long et ils virent apparaitre leurs destinations. C'était une petite maison simple, caché au milieu de la forêt. Il y avait un jardin avec diverses plantes, des légumes, et derrière quelques pommiers. Grunlek ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à tous les petits plats qu'il pourrait faire avec tout ça. Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Sous les regards de tout le monde, Zoey se sentait oppressé.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Bah c'est TON ami non ? Frappes-toi !

Zoey marmonna quelques mots dans une langue étrangère que même Bob ne comprenait pas mais Jenna soupira, elle avait visiblement compris et plongea son visage dans sa main. Zoey frappa donc trois à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes et n'entendant pas de réponse et cria.  
\- Hey la vieille ! J'sais que t'es là !

La porte s'ouvra lentement pour laisser entrevoir une pièce plongée dans le noir absolu, il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes ce qui intriguât les garçons mais ils bondirent en arrière en ils virent Zoey se prendre un coup et valser un mètre en arrière. Jenna poussa évidemment un cri et courra à côté de son ami qui se lamentait en tenant son nez. Théo se retenait de rire mais fit vite calmer par les regards noirs de ses trois amis. Et enfin ils virent une personne sortir de la pénombre. C'était une femme, elle était très grande et très mince, limite la peau sur les os. Mais sa peau claire était froissée par l'âge, en effet la femme devait avoir au moins 60 ans, ses cheveux gris et court était lisse. Ses yeux violets brillaient d'une lueur sombre. Elle était habillée de grandes bottes noires, d'un pantalon bleu nuit qui collait ses jambes squelettiques et une grande veste tout aussi noire. Elle avançait hors de la maison se dirigeant vers Zoey alors qu'elle astiquait le sang sur le bout de sa cane qui était visiblement un crâne en or. La jeune brunette tentait désespérément de retenir le sang qui coulait de ses narines alors qu'elle regardait la vieille femme.

-CA VA PAS DE FRAPPER LES GENS COMME CA ?!

-ça t'apprendra le respect petite peste !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me casser le nez !

Les deux femmes continuèrent de se crier dessus de manière parfaitement ridicule. Les quatre garçons avaient l'air dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Jenna les rejoignit, préférant éviter d'être entre ces deux-là.

\- Jenna… Tu nous expliques ?

\- Eh bien… Aussi lointains sont mes souvenirs, ça a toujours été comme ça entre ces deux là.

Elle sourit de manière un peu amusée et désolée en même temps. Les garçons se reconnectèrent donc à ce que les deux femmes se disaient.

\- Un chasseur se doit d'être toujours vigilant ! Même avec ses amis !

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuse !

\- De plus un chasseur doit toujours protéger ses sens ! Ils sont ses atouts les plus précieux !

\- mais c'est toi qui as fait exprès de viser mon nez !

\- Et pis c'est quoi ces brûlures ?! Tu fonces toujours tête baissée !

\- Hey ! Je ne fais jamais ça !

\- Et combien de fois je t'ai dit de t'habiller de manière plus convenable ?!

\- je m'habille comme je veux Mamie !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Mamie ! Je suis ta mère !

\- HEIN ?!

Les garçons avaient immédiatement réagi et avaient attiré l'attention des deux femmes qui avait donc arrêté de se crier dessus. Jenna soupira doucement, elle avait un sourire moqueur envers Zoey qui croisa les bras et regarda dans une autre direction, l'air boudeur. Voyant que la vieille femme se rapprochait des garçons, l'elfe se rapprocha de son amie pour pouvoir examiner son visage sans être interrompu cette fois. La vieille femme se rapprocha donc des garçons et plus particulièrement de Théo, elle releva d'ailleurs son visage avec la pointe de sa cane mais celui-ci le retira immédiatement et lui lança un regard noir, n'ayant pas trop apprécié le geste. Mais la vieille femme ricana.

-dit donc, tu ne serais pas le petit protéger de Viktor toi ? Comment tu t'appelles déjà…

\- Théo de Silverberg !

\- Oui c'est ça ! Théo ! Excuse moi ça fait tellement d'année qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

\- Excusez-moi mais moi je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

\- Normal, tu étais si jeune à l'époque, tu venais de commencer ton entrainement pour devenir Paladin de la lumière, et à ce que je vois ça a abouti !

\- Oui, mais vous pouvez me dire qui vous êtes ?

\- Je faisais partie de l'église de la lumière moi aussi, je m'appelle Spectra !

\- Spectra la chasseuse de dragon ?!

Théo fit sursauter ses trois amis qui écarquillèrent les yeux. Spectra ricana, elle avait l'air amusé de la réaction du jeune paladin.

\- Théo, c'est qui Spectra ?

\- On dit qu'elle était capable de battre un dragon seule à mains nues !

\- Les légendes exagèrent toujours la réalité jeune paladin ! Disons que j'étais douée pour la chasse au dragon, mais « seule à mains nues » ça dépendait la taille du bestiau ! Mais peux importe ! Je ne suis plus qu'une vieille femme faible qui cultive des tomates maintenant.

\- pour une vieille femme faible je trouve que Zoey a pris assez chère…

Bob avait marmonné cette dernière phrase, voyant que la vieille femme l'avait quand même entendu il lui lança un grand sourire un peu bête. Elle se tourna donc vers Théo et posa une main sur la tête de Théo. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, car oui elle était même plus grande que Théo.

\- Votre père était un homme brave jeune paladin.

Théo continua de la regarder avant de baisser les yeux, semblant un peu triste mais il se ressaisit vite ce qui dit sourire Spectra. Elle se retourna donc vers sa fille qui couinait depuis tout à l'heure alors que Jenna s'excusait mille fois en soignant l'hémorragie de celle-ci. Elle soupira et s'adressa à Zoey d'un air supérieur.

\- Comment tu t'es faits ça ?

\- C'est ta faute…

\- Arrête de jouer les idiotes… Je parle de tes brûlures !

\- C'est ma faute !

Spectra se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à Bob. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air des plus sérieux alors que Zoey, qui avait enfin été lâché par Jenna se relevait et prit un air surpris.

\- Dit pas n'importe quoi Bob, c'est ton…

\- C'est mon père je sais, mais je n'ai pas su l'empêcher de te prendre pour un jouet !

Les yeux de Zoey s'écarquillèrent un peu et ses joues prirent une teinte rose l'espace d'un instant avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur une de ses brûlures, sur son bras gauche.

\- Je l'ai un peu provoqué en même temps.

Spectra soupire et haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie d'assister à une scène pour savoir à qui la faute. Elle donna un donc un coup sur la tête de Bob et jeta sa canne aux mains de shin qui l'attrapa sans trop comprendre pourquoi. La vieille femme croisa les mains simplement dans son dos et il se mit à penser « ça va… Elle n'a pas de porte-manteau chez elle ? »

-Alors… Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue sans raison Zoey ?

\- Oh si ! Je suis une fille modèle maintenant !

\- Arrête de faire le pitre !

\- Madame Spectra, nous sommes venue vous voir pour avoir des informations sur les événements qui ont eu lieu récemment dans la région.

Jenna s'était un peu avancer vers la vieille femme d'un air sérieux. Spectra sourit à Jenna et réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Toujours aussi aimable ma chère Jenna, heureusement que ma fille vous a à vos côtés. Vous voulez parler de cette aura maléfique qui s'est emparé du cratère la semaine dernière ?

\- Tout le cratère est touché ?!

\- hélas oui. Partout on voit des animaux, des gens, des créatures devenirs fous et s'attaquer à ceux qui ont gardé l'esprit ! L'église de la lumière, les gardes des différentes régions et d'autres organisations sont débordés pour protéger les civiles. Tout ça à cause d'une attaque qui dure d'il y a déjà une semaine.

\- Il ne sait plus rien passer depuis ?

\- Tu es la meilleure pour pouvoir nous le dire Zoey…

\- J'ai un champ limité, tu le sais bien… Tu ne sais pas qui pourrait être la cause de tout ça ?

\- Non. Je n'ai rien vu de semblable de toute ma vie… Mais j'ai une hypothèse sur la cible de ces attaques.

A ce moment-là, son regard se dirigea vers Bob qui pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur alors que les autres se lançaient des regards inquiets.

\- Les demi-démons.

\- Hein ?

\- Cette onde est particulièrement efficace sur les demi-démons. On a déjà répertorié une attaque de demi-démon, mais étrangement il a disparu dans la nature sans jamais renouveler d'activité. Il a littéralement disparu dans la nature !

Spectra repris sa canne des mains de Shin et se dirigea vers sa maison sans rajouter un mot de plus.

\- C'est tout ?!

\- à quoi tu t'attendais ? J'ai pris ma retraite, je n'ai plus autant d'influence qu'avant. Restez donc cette nuit pour dormir ici ! Ca vous fera du bien un vrai lit !

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux, un peu déçue et plus inquiets qu'avant. Mais ils acceptèrent l'invitation de la vieille dame et passèrent la nuit dans la chaumière. Bien au chaud dans de vrais draps. Même Edden avait eu le droit à une petite couche fait avec plusieurs couvertures empiler. Cependant pendant la nuit, Bob avait du mal à rester endormis à cause de ce qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt. Et au bout de la troisième fois qu'il se réveilla, il constata que Zoey et sa mère n'étaient plus dans leurs lits. Il se leva par curiosité, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir de toute manière. Il avança vers une autre pièce où ils entendaient des gens parler. C'était une petite pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant, il y avait deux lits avec des jouets en bois et des peluches un peu partout. Mais y a combien de chambres ici ?! C'est un hôtel ou quoi ?!

\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelle d'elle ?

\- Zoey, ça fait des années que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles.

\- Oui mais là c'est différent, et si elle ne résistait pas.

\- On ne peut rien y faire. Occupes-toi de toi et de ta mission.

On voyait grâce à la lumière d'une petite fenêtre en hauteur, les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de Zoey. Spectra eut le réflexe immédiat de prendre sa fille contre elle. Elle lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Ce qui contrastaient totalement avec le comportement qu'elles avaient tout à l'heure. Mais en les observant, malgré toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser. Bob pensa à son père et aux mots qu'il lui avait dits avant de le quitter pour la dernière fois « Prend garde à toi fils ! Je ne voudrais pas te perdre ! » Il eut un pincement au cœur. Mais il se ressaisit car il fallait qu'il fille avant qu'une des femmes ne le repère pas. Surtout avec Zoey et son super détecteur à truc démoniaque… Faudra qu'il essaye tiens.

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	7. Acidulé

**Chapitre très long à écrire, et pas très satisfaite du résultat! :c (de toute façon faut s'attendre à ce que j'sois pas contente quand j'met longtemps à sortir un chapitre! xD ) Bonne lecture quand même! owo**

 **Bite! (c'est mon pote qui m'a dit d'écrire ça!)**

* * *

Grunlek n'avait pas eu un réveil des plus agréables. Il avait été réveil par Shin, qui lui avait littéralement foutu sa main dans le visage alors qu'il dormait. Le soleil se levait à peine et tout l'autre dormait. Il repoussa donc le bras du demi-élémentaire contre son propriétaire puis se redressa. Il observa tout ses compagnons qui dormaient paisiblement. Ils dormaient tous chacun un peu à leurs manières et c'était très drôle à voir. Le Nain décida d'en profiter pour préparer le petit déjeuner à tous ses compagnons. Il commença sa tâche en chantonnant tranquillement mais il entendit une voix roque et sèche peu familière derrière lui.

\- Ils ont de la chance de vous avoir ces gamins.

Grunlek se retourna pour faire face à Spectra qui était contre la porte, regardant le nain à la tâche, avec un léger sourire. Grunlek avait un regard interrogateur, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase. La vieille femme tourna son regard vers la chambre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, elle regardait Jenna qui dormait paisiblement un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Théo gardait cet air stoïque même dans son sommeil. Bob, Shin et Zoey étaient dans des positions presque incroyables, complètement débrailler et gigotant. Spectra soupira de désespoir en voyant l'état de sa fille.

\- Comment faites-vous pour les supporter ?

\- Ils ont beau n'avoir l'air de rien et faire énormément de bêtises, ce sont des gens bien et ils sont toujours dévouer à aider les autres et ne manque pas d'énergie ! Ils me font plutôt bien rire !

Grunlek avec dit sa phrase en se rapprochant de Spectra, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'état d'une partie de ses amis. Spectra observa le nain un instant avant de lui signaler qu'il avait laissé sa cuisine en route. Grunlek repartie donc en vitesse à son ouvrage. Spectra se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller prendre l'air. A ce moment Grunlek lui adressa une dernière phrase.

\- Zoey est une fille bien vous savez ! Et très forte !

Spectra se retourna l'air surprise vers Grunlek alors que celui la regardait d'un air sérieux. Elle sourit d'un air plutôt amusé.

\- Encore heureux ! C'est moi qui l'ai élevé après tout !

\- Pourquoi tout le temps la critiquer alors ?

\- C'est ma fille, je sais bien que si on commence à brosser son égo dans le sens du poil elle ne fiche plus rien. Alors que la provoqué la motive à se surpasser.

Grunlek eut l'air amusé à son tour. Il trouvait que c'était une bonne description en effet.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, tout le monde dormait à point fermer. Rien n'avait changé depuis le coup d'œil de Grunlek et Spectra. Cependant Zoey ouvrit soudain les yeux, tout ses sens mis en alerte. Elle se releva directement, et son premier reflex fut de réveiller Bob en lui collant sa petit gourde de métal, refroidit par la nuit, sur le visage. Celui-ci fut immédiatement réveillé en poussant un râle grave.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- Boit ton truc et réveil les autres !

\- Quoi ?

Zoey laissa tomber la gourde entre les mains de Bob qui resta dubitatif quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter sans bronché plus. Zoey quant à elle se leva pour sortir de la maison. Elle dû donc passer par la cuisine-salle à manger où Grunlek la questionna sur ce qu'il se passait mais elle traversa la pièce en l'ignorant complètement. Ce remue ménage soudain avait eu don de réveiller le reste du groupe même si Théo râlait plus que ne s'inquiétait de ce qu'il se passait. Ils sortirent tous de la maison. Zoey regardait dans les arbres, comme si elle attendait patiemment quelque chose.

\- Dit, si c'est juste pour l'énergie, t'étais pas obligé de tous nous réveillé !

\- Je sais.

Ils se sentirent tous comme frapper par un vague d'énergie mais sans aucun effet après coup, sauf pour Bob qui eu le souffle couper et se sentit frissonner. Jenna se rapprocha de lui d'un air inquiet.

\- ça va Bob ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, ta potion est super efficace ! C'est juste sur le coup…

\- En garde !

\- Hein ?

Tout le monde regardait Zoey d'un air intrigué, elle tournait ses poignés et des épaules pour les faire craqués. Spectra observait au alentour, regardant dans la même direction que Edden qui s'était mise à grogné. Grunlek suivit l'instinct de sa louve et se mit en position défensive, près à n'importe quoi. Ce que les autres firent à leurs tours. Après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaire, ils entendirent des cris strident mais monstrueux. Shin avait beau réfléchir, il n'avait jamais entendu ces cris dans la nature, même si ça ressemblait vachement à … Des chauves-souris ?! Il vit surgir des buissons des créatures de la taille d'un loup, Ils avaient l'apparence de chauves-souris mais ils marchaient à quatre pattes avec d'énormes pattes semblables à celle d'un fauve, et les griffes qui vont avec…

\- Bon sang mais c'est quoi ces machins ?!

\- J'ai l'impression que plus on tardera à trouver la source de cette énergie maléfique, plus on croisera de choses monstrueuses.

Théo dégaina immédiatement son épée, voyant que ces choses avaient pour but net de s'attaquer à eux. Les deux monstres jetaient leurs regards dorés dans la direction de Bob, ce qui le fit déglutir. Le plus petit des deux monstres continua d'avancer alors que l'autre semblait contourné le petit groupe. Edden eut un mouvement de recule face au monstre qui se rapprochait de leurs côté, se positionnant juste aux pieds de Grunlek. Grunlek chargea son arbalète le pointa dans la direction du monstre, il attendait le moindre signe d'agressivité pour attaquer. L'autre monstre ne se fit pas prier et attaqua Théo de face, ouvrant grand la gueule pour parvenir à le mordre. Cependant Théo brandit son épée à l'horizontal et c'est cela que la créature agrippa de ses longues dents pointu. Théo échangea un regard meurtrier avec la créature quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que la salive de l'animal était en train de dévorer son épée comme de l'acide.

\- euh j'aimerai bien un coup de main là !

-Baisse la tête !

Bob fit apparaitre son bâton et chargea une boule de feu. Théo, entendant ce qui se passait derrière lui, baissa immédiatement la tête et sentit le feu lui brûler légèrement la nuque, cependant il sentit aussi un poids en moins sur son épée et le rugissement de la créature qui voyait une partie de son pelage carboniser.

\- Wouhou ! J'ai réussit à un sort les mecs !

Bob avait brandit son bâton en l'air en signe de victoire mais vu vite refroidit en entendant les grognements de l'autre bête du côté de Grunlek. Celui s'élança sur Grunlek, semblant furieux de l'état dans lequel Bob avait mis son camarade. Grunlek décocha son carreau d'arbalète mais il n'arriva qu'à effleurer le long de son corps, ce qui ne l'avait pas plus déstabilisé que ça. Grunlek était d'ailleurs tombé en arrière, ce retrouvant donc à terre. Le sang de Shin ne fit qu'un tour. Voyant le nain en danger, il généra une flèche de glace sans avoir le temps de viser. Il n'eut donc pas le temps de régler son tire et lança sa flèche. Celle-ci effleura la joue de Grunlek avant de se planter dans l'épaule du monstre. Celui-ci fut stopper dans sa lancer mais Il était assez près de Grunlek pour tenter de le mort ou de lui cracher son acide dessus. Il ouvrit grand la gueule mais se la vit vite refermer dans un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Zoey était arrivé au niveau de Grunlek et l'avait tiré pour l'aider à se relever. Edden avait profité que la créature soit sonnée pour le mordre profondément au niveau de la patte et le relâcha presque immédiatement sous les avertissements de Grunlek, mais elle se prit tout de même un coup de patte et vola contre le mur de la maison. Grunlek voulu la rejoindre mais il fut pétrifier par le regard furieux de la créature qui avait la gueule en sang, les dents brisés et une patte invalide. Pendant ce temps, Théo et Bob étaient face au plus petit des deux qui avec le flanc droit carbonisé par la boule de feu de Bob. Elle montrait les dents mais semblait moins téméraire que tout à l'heure. Théo examinait sa pauvre lame qui avait souffert de l'acide et qui l'avait légèrement consumé.

\- ça tu vas me le payer !

Théo agrippa sa lame et fonça tête baissé malgré les avertissements de Bob. Théo releva son épée et l'abattis sur le monstre qui hurla de douleur alors que son sang recouvrait tout son dos et qu'elle s'effondra.

\- AH ! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense de ma technique ?!

\- Fait gaffe !

Théo regarda Bob d'un air bête avant de sentir son bras le brûler. Le monstre lui avait craché de l'acide avec ses dernières forces. Bob força un deuxième sort de flamme directement dans la tête de la créature cette fois ci. L'achevant une bonne fois pour toute, et tout comme le loup qu'ils avaient déjà combattu, il s'évapora, ne laissant que les petits os de chauve souris derrière lui. Bob se rapprocha vite de Théo pour examiner son bras. Et pendant que Bob achevait le premier monstre, le second se rapprochait à nouveau de Grunlek, Zoey et Shin en boitant. Shin prit le temps de généré une nouvelle flèche de glace plus puissante que la précédente. Il la tira sans remord sur la créature blessé qui se la pris dans la nuque. Il hurla de plus belle, même si sa voix s'éteignait à se moment là. Elle sembla insistée et se tenait difficilement debout. C'est avait un immense pincement au cœur que Grunlek enclencha le mécanisme de son bras et lança un coup de poing dans la poitrine du monstre, directement au niveau du cœur. Cette fois elle s'effondra définitivement et finit comme son camarade. Grunlek se rapprocha des ossements qui étaient ceux d'une chauve-souris normale. Son pincement au cœur s'accentuant, tout comme Shin.

\- Pauvre bêtes…

\- On rendra au centuple la souffrance de ces animaux aux responsables, t'inquiète Grun !  
\- Z'êtes bien gentil de faire les sentimentaux là mais Théo a un problème les mecs !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Théo avait un genou à terre et serrait son bras de toute ses forces alors que Bob tentait de regarder sa blessure. Alors que les autres se rapprochèrent de Théo, Grunlek lui alla voir Edden qui était toujours allongé à côté de la maison, mais elle avait la tête relevée et le regard d'un air calme, rassurant un peu le nain. Du côté de Théo, Shin c'était précipité au niveau du bras du paladin pour généré de l'eau et nettoyer l'acide qui rongeait son bras. Cela avait laissé une grande marque de brûlure visiblement assez douloureuse au Paladin.

-Aaah, c'est moche !

\- Saloperie de Chauves-souris !

\- Si t'avais pas fait le malin ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Le mage et le paladin échangèrent des regards boudeur l'un à l'autre. Finalement, Jenna qui c'était cacher dans la maison durant le combat pointa le bout de son nez pour observer ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais en voyant le bras de Théo son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle accourra au milieu du groupe, se jetant presque sur le paladin.

\- Hey du calme Jenna, il ne va pas mourir.

\- Mais si c'est grave !

\- Il est juste brûler, on lui fout de la crème et dans quelques semaines il restera juste une cicatrice.

Jenna regarda Bob d'un air intrigué avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose. Elle positionna sa main au dessus de la blessure du paladin et le groupe pu voir des symboles et des écrits apparaitre sur le bras de la druidesse dans une lumière bleu. La paume de Jenna brilla d'une même lumière et éclaira le bras du paladin, et tout autour de la brûlure se formèrent des sortes de craquelures noires sur la peau de Théo. Le paladin eut immédiatement un mouvement de recule pour retirer son bras, et quand sa blessure n'était plus sous la lumière bleuté, il ne voyait plus les craquelures.

\- C'était quoi ça ?!

\- C'est une sorte de marque, si on ne soigne pas ça, ça peut devenir vraiment douloureux !

\- Et on peut soigner ça ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le matériel requis…

\- Et où on peut le trouver ?

\- Et bien, Je ne sais pas trop mais…

\- On peut en trouver à l'église de la lumière ! Ce n'est pas loin !

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers Zoey qui les regardait avec un air simplet. Théo redirigea son regard vers Jenna l'air de demandé confirmation et celle-ci lui sourit timidement.

-Non mais je suis un homme, j'peux très bien rester comme ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'veux dire ce n'est pas obligatoire !

\- Je rêve où il nous fait un caprice là…

\- Je n'fais pas un caprice ! Ca va juste nous faire perdre du temps et…

\- On pourra réparer ton épée en même temps !

\- Ok on y va !

Zoey sourit à Théo d'un air fier alors que celui-ci réalisa qu'il venait de se faire avoir et s'exaspéra lui-même. Zoey ramassa l'épée de Théo et la rentra dans son fourreau avec de laissa un doigt glisser sur l'armure de Théo au niveau du torse.

\- T'inquiète pas, je serais ton 3ème bras !

Elle donna un coup de hanche à Théo se qui le déstabilisa légèrement mais il reprit son équilibre. Il la regarda s'éloigner alors qu'elle lui lançait un dernier regard malicieux avant d'appeler son cheval dans un sifflement aigu. Suite à ça Grunlek se tourna vers Spectra.

\- Vous ne dites rien ?

\- Oh non, c'est le portrait craché de sa mère !

\- Je rêve… Et Bob, arrête de pensé à ça !

\- Mais j'ai rien dit !

\- ça se lit sur ton visage !

Le pyromage fit une mine boudeuse en rougissant. La vieille femme éclata de rire un instant avant de reprendre son sérieux habituel.

\- Bien maintenant déguerpissez de chez moi avant que je ne m'en charge !

\- C'est quoi cette violence d'un coup ?!

Tout le groupe était surpris de l'agressivité soudaine de la vieille femme, même si la rencontre n'avait pas été des plus douces c'est vrai…

\- Je ne vous ai jamais invité alors fichez moi le camp !

\- Hey !

\- Mamie !

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

Spectra était définitivement énervé et Zoey invita tout le monde à vite grimper sur leurs chevaux pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Chacun grimpa sur le cheval les plus proches d'eux et les cavaliers lancèrent leurs chevaux à vive allure.

\- Elle est belle l'Eglise de la lumière !

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	8. Soirée peu reposante

**J'suis crevé! Chapitre très long! Pas très contente du résultat! Comme d'hab quoi! 8D J'me rend compte que parfois il manque des mots, c'est du au fait que j'écrit souvent très tard et du coup j'suis un peu naze du coup j'vois pas! faut pas hésité à me le dire! :3**

 **Je vous offre à tous des glaces aux schtroumpf! Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

\- Je suis paladin de la lumière !

\- Rends-moi mon épée ou je te la prends de force !

\- Tu ne peux pas, t'as qu'un bras et tu dois tenir les rênes de Lumière !

\- J'te jure que quand j'aurais récupéré mon bras tu vas t'en manger une !

Zoey et Théo n'avaient pas arrêté de se chamailler comme des enfants tout le long du chemin, devant le désespoir et les soupirs de leurs quatre compagnons. Heureusement que la route n'était pas longue entre la maison de Spectra et l'église de la lumière. Après les réprimandes de Jenna, Zoey finit par remettre l'épée de Théo dans son fourreau en faisant la moue. Voir l'air énervé du paladin semblait beaucoup amuser la chasseuse de démons. Ils avançaient à cheval depuis quelques heures à peine mais ils avaient bien avancé, ils arriveraient sûrement dans la soirée à l'Eglise de la lumière. Peu avant d'arriver, Shin posa une question qui tracassait tout le monde depuis qu'ils étaient partie.

\- Dit Théo, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller à l'Eglise de la lumière ?  
\- Qui t'a dit que je ne voulais pas y aller ?

\- Fait pas genre ! On a bien vu que ça t'ennuyait …

Théo fronça les sourcils un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Viktor…

-Viktor ?

\- Il y a un problème avec Viktor ?

\- Tu connais Viktor, Zoey ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est le mentor de Théo ! Ma mère et lui se connaissent bien alors je lui ai parlé souvent ! C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai rencontré Théo la première fois !

\- Quoi ? On s'est déjà vu avant !

\- oui il y a une dizaine d'années déjà ! Mais je suis sûr que tu étais trop concentré sur ton entraînement pour faire attention à moi !

Zoey prit l'air vexé dans un grand mouvement de tête avant de refaire face à Théo pour lui tirer la langue. Le paladin haussa un sourcil l'air désintéressé.

\- Et alors c'est quoi le problème avec Viktor ?

-Le problème c'est que ça fait des années que je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle !

\- C'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs années qu'on te connaît Théo et on ne l'a jamais vu !

\- Oui, et la dernière fois que je me suis absenté plusieurs mois il me l'a fait regretter amèrement…

\- Il s'inquiète pour son élève ! C'est mignon !

-Arrête tout de suite ce ton nasillard Grunlek…

Alors que les garçons discutaient, ils finirent par arriver à l'église de la lumière. Pas le temps pour Théo de dire bonjour à quelques amis (si si Théo a des amis, je vous jure !) que Jenna l'entraîna dans une salle pour pouvoir soigner Théo assisté par Bob et par Zoey qui était la seule à connaître les plantes bizarres de son amie. La jeune druidesse prépara une sorte de pommade dont la couleur indéterminable ne rassurait pas vraiment le paladin qui hésitait à tendre son bras à l'elfe. Finalement elle appliqua la pommade sur son bras et posa sa main au-dessus de la blessure comme le matin même. Elle produisit sa lumière bleutée et la pommade se déplaça pour calquer complètement la forme des fissures noires sur la peau de Théo. Pendant que la pommade se déplaçait, Théo n'avait aucune réaction et se contentait de regarder l'elfe le soigner sans rien dire. Les 3 autres garçons observèrent discrètement la procédure. Bob détourna le regard un instant pour constater que Zoey était sortie, mais son attention revint sur Théo quand celui-ci poussa un léger cri avant d'étouffer sa voix avec sa main libre. Jenna lui lançait un regard désolé tout en restant concentré. Après 1 ou 2 minutes de pure torture pour Théo, Jenna lui lâcha le bras et il poussa un énorme souffle, il n'avait pas respiré depuis que sa souffrance avait commencé.

-Mais ça fait mal ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Dans mon livre il y avait écrit « peut provoquer de légers picotements » je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de prévenir…

\- de légers picotements ?! J'AI EU L'IMPRESSION QU'ON M'ARRACHAIT LA PEAU !

\- Arrête Théo, je suis sûr que t'exagère !

\- TU VEUX LE FAIRE A MA PLACE ?!

Jenna qui avait peur de se prendre un coup, partie se cacher derrière Shin les larmes aux yeux alors que Grunlek et Théo se disputaient. Shin tapota la tête de la druidesse pour la rassurer avec un petit sourire désolé. Après avoir calmé les nerfs de Théo, Jenna put expliquer qu'elle avait utilisé sa magie pour accélérer l'absorption de la pommade.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de soin et de potions Jenna.

\- C'est mon travail ! Je suis druidesse !

Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de discutés et que Théo récupérait de son expérience. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et demanda à rentrer. En entendant la voix le sang du paladin ne fit qu'un tour et il se cacha derrière la couche sur lequel il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt. Un vieil homme rentra dans la pièce, un grand homme qui portait une armure et qui avait un grand bâton à la main. Il dégageait une présence qui cloua sur place tout le monde mais Jenna se leva pour parler.

\- Monsieur Oppenheimer ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir !

\- Jenna, vous êtes là aussi ?

\- Aussi ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes gentille mais ne cachez pas cet imbécile plus longtemps. De plus j'ai beaucoup entendu des 3 hommes derrière vous. Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

Les trois amis de Théo firent un sourire crispé avec un rire forcé. Ayant bien compris qu'il était coincé, Théo sortie de sa cachette en faisant un petit signe de salut tout en déglutissant. Viktor lui lança un regard noir tout en se rapprochant de lui dans un pas lent et lourd.

\- Euh… Sans vouloir paraître insolente, je viens de le soigner alors si vous pouviez éviter de le frapper…

\- Hum ?

Le regard de Viktor se posa sur le bras de Théo qui portait encore la cicatrice de sa brûlure. Le vieil homme soupira lourdement sous les yeux innocents de Théo qui ne savait plus trop ce qui allait lui arriver. Finalement le magister posa sa main et commença à décoiffer son élève en frottant de plus en plus fort.

\- Aïeuh !

\- Tu as de la chance que cette jeune fille te défende. Sinon je t'aurais mis à genoux devant la stèle de la lumière avec des livres sur les genoux et tu aurais dû me réciter par cœur les livres saints que je t'ai fait lire quand tu étais jeune !

\- Quoi ?! Mais je m'en souviens plus de ces trucs-là !

Finalement Théo se prit un violent coup de bâton sur la tête et Jenna poussa un cri avant de se jeter sur lui pour regarder la plaie que ça avait provoqué. Viktor fit demi-tour mais avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier dans le couloir et se rapprocher d'eux à grand vitesse. Cette voix leur était très familière puisque c'était celle de Zoey qui avait disparu une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

-J'avais oublié qu'il y avait toujours cette fille avec Jenna…

Zoey apparut comme une furie dans l'encadrement de la porte en pointant du doigt Théo.

-Jenna ! Il est soigné ou pas ?!

\- Ben maintenant que Monsieur Oppenheimer l'a frappé je dirais que ça ira mieux dans 2h maintenant…

\- J'ai mal sa mère… enflure…

\- C'est parfait ! Ce soir Théo tu seras mon cavalier !

\- ok… HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN ?!

Tout le monde regarda Zoey avec de grands yeux mis à part Viktor qui se tourna vers Théo pour voir qu'il avait les joues légèrement rouges.

Quelques explications plus tard~

\- Un banquet ?

\- Oui c'est un banquet en l'honneur de Clémenso, un paladin de la lumière qui aurait apparemment accompli des actes hééééroïque dernièrement. Et il aura une récompense ce soir pour Paladin exemplaire !

\- Je vois, et il t'a demandé de passer la soirée avec lui. Il ne rate pas une occasion de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi Zoey !

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire Jenna !

Jenna prit le temps de raconter la petite histoire aux autres personnes présente. Clémenso et Zoey se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont 12 ans et Clémenso est tout de suite tombé amoureux de Zoey. Cependant la chasseuse de démons, elle, déteste le paladin qu'elle trouve trop prétentieux.

\- Tu le détestes à ce point ce type ?

\- Il est prétentieux et j'ai horreur de ça !

\- Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez Miss Thunderey, Sire Clémenso reste un homme respectable et un excellent paladin.

\- Mon œil ! Il ne voit pas clair le vieux…

-pardon ?

Viktor était parti pour asséner un coup de Bâton à Zoey cette fois mais Jenna s'interposa devant le vieil homme avec un regard pur et innocent.

\- Monsieur Oppenheimer, j'ai tout à fait confiance en vos paroles et je tiens à m'excuser pour les paroles de Zoey ! Elle ne le pense pas bien évidemment ! Mais ne pensez-vous pas que le fait qu'ils assistent tous les deux à cette fête soit une bonne idée, ils pourront y voir un modèle de courage comme Sire Clémenso ! D'ailleurs je me ferais un plaisir de moi-même vous accompagner !

Tout le monde regarda Jenna qui regardait Viktor avec un air d'ange. Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir un instant avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Jenna et de lui faire un sourire à son tour.

\- Ce sera un plaisir mon enfant ! Ça me fera du bien de passer du temps avec une personne aussi sage de paroles et si pure ! Bien plus que deux pauvres idiots qui ont pourtant été élevé dans les églises de la lumière !

\- HEY !

Le vieil homme rattrapa son bâton qu'il avait mis dans les mains de Shin quelques instants plus tôt et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, c'est-à-dire très lentement en fait.

\- Pédophile…

\- Quoi ?

\- Nan rien, oublie…

Finalement Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à ne parler que de ça pendant que Jenna inspectait la deuxième blessure de Théo que Viktor lui avait asséné. Ils avaient tous eu droit de participer à la soirée, même Bob, Grunlek et Shin qui n'appartenaient pourtant pas à l'Eglise de la lumière. Cependant Ils s'ennuyaient fermement puisque personne ne venait leur parler et leurs trois amis de la lumière étaient occupés à discuter. Ils préférèrent donc sortir dans le jardin derrière l'église de la lumière. Clémenso passait son temps à faire des avances à Zoey en ignorant totalement Théo, ce qui finit par l'énervé sérieusement. Et Jenna et Viktor discutaient avec les autres membres de l'église. Dehors Bob, Grun et Shin buvaient en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- Ils ne font pas attention à nous une seule seconde !

\- C'est déjà bien de pouvoir être là, s'ils savaient que tu es un demi-démon Bob, tu aurais eu une église entière sur le dos !

\- Je suis une sourie entouré de chats… Qui a eu l'idée de m'emmener ici ?

\- Ah ah ah…

\- En tout cas Théo à l'air de s'amuser !

\- Espérons qu'il ne maltraite pas trop ce mec, c'est quand même l'invité spécial de la soirée !

\- On ne peut rien y faire ! C'est Théo !

Ils regardaient Théo et Clémenso plongé en pleine discussion, Clémenso avait le fameux air prétentieux sur le visage et ce qu'il lui disait avait l'air de taper sur les nerfs de leur ami. Bob concentra son regard de Zoey qui c'était tourné vers la fenêtre du jardin et elle s'éclipsa discrètement pour sortir sans que les deux idiots qui lui tenaient compagnie ne s'en rendent compte. Une fois sortie elle s'enfonça dans le jardin. Bob pu apercevoir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui se tenaient non loin et qui sourit à Zoey. Celle-ci sauta dans les bras de la femme aux cheveux noirs et commença à lui parler en marchant. Grunlek finit par suivre le regard de Bob et vit les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître. Quand il tourna son regard vers le mage, celui-ci avait un air contrarié fixé sur le visage.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Bob ?

-C'est cette femme. Quand je la regarde, mon démon intérieur me chuchote des choses…

\- Je t'interdis de nous refaire un épisode de nous refaire un épisode de yaoi avec ton démon intérieur ! (dédicace spéciale à la partie 8 du 2ème scénario en live !)

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça !

\- Bob, je te rappelle que Zoey est une chasseuse de démons, si cette fille est un démon ou un demi-démon elle le sait !

\- ouai c'est vrai…

Comme il faisait froid, les garçons décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur pour rejoindre les autres. Bien décidé à se mêler à la foule cette fois. Avec l'aide Jenna et indirectement de Théo puisque Bob s'était interposé entre les deux paladins pour apaiser les tensions. La soirée était calme et la bonne humeur y était présente. Clémenso avait fait un beau discours pour finalement se rendre compte que Zoey n'était même plus dans la salle ce qui eut le don de le blaser. Il commença à se faire tard et Zoey n'était toujours pas revenu de sa sortie dans le jardin. Alors que les invités s'en allaient petit à petit, Jenna commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter de la disparition de son amie. Le petit groupe parti donc dans le jardin accompagné de Viktor et de Clémenso qui avait insisté pour venir. Le jardin n'était pas très grand et ils finirent par tomber face à une jeune femme, les longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son visage et qui descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle portait un long manteau noir qui la recouvrait jusqu'au pied. Grunlek et Bob reconnurent immédiatement la femme qui était avec Zoey en début de soirée.

\- C'est maintenant que vous venez ?

\- Toi ! C'est toi qui as amené Zoey ! Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

\- hein ?

La jeune femme se décala sur le côté et ils purent voir Zoey, inconsciente et la poitrine couverte de sang. Jenna poussa un cri aigu et au même instant Théo brandit sortie son épée et l'abattu sur la jeune femme. Mais il fut stoppé en plein élan quand celle-ci saisit l'épée à main nues comme si de rien n'était.

\- Jeune paladin, je vous prierai de ne pas me prendre pour une idiote !

Théo tenta de dégager son épée des mains de son adversaire mais celle-ci continua de la saisir comme si de rien n'était. Voyant que Théo ne l'écoutait pas, elle fronça les sourcils et une ombre noire commença à s'étendre sur l'épée du paladin. Une fois que l'ombre s'était étendu sur une bonne partie de la grande lame, la jeune femme se mit à rire et elle serra l'épée pour la briser en un rien de temps. Tout le monde regarda la scène presque choquée, l'épée de Théo en avait vu des verte et des pas murs et elle venait d'être brisé à main nues.

\- C'est impossible ! Mon épée forgée dans la lumière…

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais tes pouvoirs sont loin d'égaler les miens Théo de Silverberg.

\- Comment tu… ?!

\- ça fait un moment que l'organisation s'inquiète de votre comporte, une enquête a donc été montée sur vous.

\- l'organisation ?

\- Oui, je suis d'ailleurs venu vous mettre en garde. Si vous tenez à la vie vous avez intérêt à arrêter votre enquête sur les récentes activités qui ont eu lieu dans la région.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai essayé de convaincre Zoey en premier puisque c'est elle qui est à la tête de l'enquête, mais elle a refusé de m'écouter malgré mes petits sourires d'ange.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! Et c'est quoi cette énergie maléfique qui s'empare de la région ?!

\- ça c'est seulement un moyen de recrutement !

\- Recrutement ?

\- je vois, vous utilisez cette énergie pour créer des créatures qui vous obéissent.

\- Ou même pour engager des démons et des demi-démons quand vous et moi, Balthazar !

À ce moment la jeune femme disparu pour réapparaître juste derrière Bob, celui-ci fit un bon en arrière mais il fut vite forcé de se rapprocher d'elle puisqu'elle attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde resta pétrifier les yeux exorbité et la bouche grande ouverte face à la scène. Bob la repoussa vite quand il sentit son démon s'éveiller violemment, il attrapa vite sa gourde et en but plusieurs gorgées pour finir à genoux en toussant. Grunlek et Shin sautèrent sur leur ami qui était totalement dans les vapes et Jenna profita que la femme s'était éloignée pour accourir sur Zoey. La jeune femme regarda les trois hommes avec des yeux devenus uniformément rouges avec les pupilles fines, et dans son sourire on pouvait voir ses canines devenirs plus pointus.

\- C'est dommage, pourquoi faut-il qu'un aussi beau garçon refuse de nous rejoindre ?

\- Parce que… Je suis un humain… pas un démon…

\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis ! Mais très vite tu ne pourras plus résister à la tentation et aux murmures tortueux de ton démon intérieur !

\- Désolé mais Philippe va rester où il est !

\- Philippe… C'est quoi ce nom à la con ? (aucune offense à tout les Philippe ! Mon père s'appelle comme ça ! xD )

\- Bah écoute ce n'est pas ma faute si les démons ont des noms beaucoup trop compliqué !

\- Tu me déçois Balthazar ! Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça !

\- Bon finit de discuter Alice! Vous ne vous en prend pas à un membre de l'église de la lumière impunément !

\- Désolé Papi Viktor mais j'ai autre chose à faire que subir vos bonnes paroles !

La jeune femme partie dans un rire maléfique incontrôlable et de grandes ailes de démons apparurent dans son dos, provoquant un vent qui poussa tout le monde au sol. Elle envoya un dernier baiser à Bob qui lui fit des frissons dans le dos avant de s'envoler et de disparaître dans l'obscurité…

* * *

 **à suivre...**

 **Un petit com? :3 *remue la queue***


	9. Soeur

**Et bien en écrivant 2 phrases par jours c'était compliquer, et à des heures pas possible en plus! C'est n'importe quoi! x'D**

 **Je vous faire de gros bisous baveux! o3o (ouai j'fais dans la simplicité aujourd'hui.)**

* * *

Tous étaient installés dans le hall de l'église, le silence régnait alors que le soleil commençait lentement à projeter sa lumière à travers les grands vitraux. La nuit avait été longue pour tout le monde après ce qui s'était passé à la fin de la soirée. Théo passait le temps en observant les restes de sa belle épée qu'il chérissait tant. Grunlek était sortie dehors pour s'occuper d'Eden, la pauvre louve ne comprenait pas l'air abattu de son nain préféré puisqu'elle avait dû passer la nuit dehors. Shin était assis en tailleur par terre et créait des petits objets en glaces avec un air ennuyé. Et Bob tournait en rond, se tirant les cheveux en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. En repensant au visage de cette femme aux cheveux noirs, il sentait son démon réagir à sa rage. Jenna et Viktor n'étaient pas avec eux. Ils étaient actuellement en train de s'occuper de l'état de Zoey, qui en plus de s'être faite transpercé la poitrine à grand coup de lame, avait subi le même sortilège que l'épée de Théo. Un sort de ténèbres particulièrement virulent, même venant d'un demi-démon… Alors que le petit matin avait entièrement montré son nez, Jenna fit apparition dans le hall. Les trois garçons dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la jeune elfe qui avait l'air fatigué. Pour ne pas trop la brusquer ils lui laissèrent le temps de s'asseoir avant de commencer à lui poser la question existentielle.

\- Alors comment elle va ?

\- La blessure physique n'a causé aucun problème à soigner, c'est le sort d'Alice qui a pris du temps à éliminé. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi forte.

\- Alice ?

\- eh bien…

Jenna avait l'air embarrassée à l'idée d'en parler, mais elle avait tout l'air de connaitre l'agresseur de Zoey et à cause de ça les garçons lui envoyaient des regards déterminé à savoir la vérité. La jeune fille baissa les yeux l'air légèrement désolé et restant totalement muette.

\- Je ne pense pas que dans l'état actuel des choses, Miss Thunderey puisse s'opposer à ce que l'on en parle.

Les quatre jeunes tournèrent leurs regards vers Viktor qui venait lui aussi d'entrée dans la pièce, il affichait un air las et fatigué dû à sa nuit blanche. Il avançait lentement vers le petit groupe en se soutenant à l'aide de son bâton à chaque pas ce qui provoquait un bruit sourd et plutôt stressant vu la lenteur du vieil homme.

\- La jeune femme que nous avons vue hier s'appelle Alice Thunderey.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Avant de crier laissez-moi expliquer entièrement la situation. Vous avez rencontré Spectra il me semble ?

Les trois garçons regardèrent le vieil homme sans dire un mot.

\- Quand je vous pose une question vous pouvez répondre…

\- Ah euh… bah oui !

\- Et vous savez que c'est la mère de Zoey ! Mais c'est aussi la mère d'Alice !

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Vous avez aussi bien vu que moi qu'Alice est un demi-démon ! Et Zoey elle n'en est pas un !

Viktor pointa le bout de son bâton juste sous le nez de Bob pour le faire reculer, ce qui eut le don de refroidir le mage.

\- Je vous ai demandé de ne pas crier et de m'écouter, et si j'étais vous je me ferais tout petit ! Un demi-démon ne fait pas long-feu dans une église !

Bob déglutit avant de reculer vers Théo pour s'en servir de bouclier.

\- En fait c'est vrai et faux à la fois, puisque Zoey et Alice ont toutes deux étaient adoptées.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Grunlek se rapprochait petit à petit du groupe avec un air sérieux. Il entama la discussion avec le magister.

\- Je trouvais que Zoey et Spectra n'avaient vraiment aucune ressemblance, même si on imaginait que Zoey ait pris de son père elles étaient trop différentes !

\- Beuh, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?!

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de l'affirmer…

\- En effet, et c'est pour ça que Zoey ne s'est pas méfié d'Alice. Puisqu'elles sont sœurs ! Cependant les activités ressentent semblent avoir réveillé le démon qui est en elle, et l'avoir rendu bien plus fort que sa part humaine.

\- Ca fait peur de se dire que Bob pourrait finir comme ça…

\- Shin, ne parle pas de malheur…

\- Oups, pardon !

Le petit groupe soupira, plus le temps passait, plus ils comprenaient que cette histoire devenait dangereuse pour tout le monde. Mais tant que Zoé ne se sera pas remise, c'était trop dangereux de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce sentiment d'impuissance fit rager Théo qui était déjà bien agacé de ne plus avoir d'épée. Et il fut au bord de la crise de nerfs en voyant Clémenso apparaitre dans son champ de vision et s'approcher d'eux.

\- Oh non pas lui…

\- Voyons Sire De Silverberg ! Il n'y a aucune raison d'une telle hostilité en mon égard ! Je viens parler en ami !

\- Ma simple irritation me suffit comme raison…

\- Théo, arrête !

\- Merci Sire Grunlek ! A vrai dire j'ai une proposition pour vous !

\- ah ouai ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ça …

\- Et bien en vue des évènements récents et de la mission dont vous êtes charger, je pourrais me chargé de la surveillance de Miss Thunderey et…

\- JAMAIS !

Théo et Jenna ont sauté au cou de Clémenso comme s'ils avaient une envie furieuse de l'étrangler. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul l'air un peu effrayé de cette réaction un peu hâtive.

\- Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser avec elle tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

\- Oui, et en plus cette mission c'est celle de Zoey !

\- Mais … Mais je disais ça pour elle… elle…

\- Zoey n'est pas une petite chose fragile ! Elle n'a pas besoin que tu t'occupes d'elle !

Tout le monde se mit à dévisager Jenna qui avait l'air furieuse. C'était bien la première fois que l'elfe haussait la voix. Elle qui est si calme et douce d'habitude. Voyant que la druidesse balançait de la foudre avec ses yeux, Clémenso prit finalement la solution de la fuite et disparut du hall. Le paladin et la druidesse se relâchèrent en soupirant légèrement avant d'entendre Grunlek s'esclaffer.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Je me disais juste que vous vous preniez un peu pour les parents de Zoey !

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !

Shin, Bob et Viktor se mirent à rirent eux aussi alors que Théo tirait la tronche et que Jenna rougissait en marmonnant. Au final après les évènements de la veille, et aussi dû à l'état de Zoey, ils préférèrent prendre une journée de repos. Théo avait harcelé Viktor toute la journée pour obtenir une nouvelle épée mais celui-ci ne fit que survoler sa requête disant qu'il verrait plus tard et qu'il avait d'autres problèmes à gérer. Les autres passèrent la journée à jouer avec leurs animaux de compagnies, soit Eden, Tara et les chevaux. Quand la nuit fut tombée, Zoey ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Et après les évènements de la veille ils préférèrent ne pas la laisser seule. Ils firent donc des tours de garde tout au long de la nuit. Et quand est venue au tour de Théo de succéder à Shin…

-Shin…

\- hm ? AH ?! Oui ?

\- Tu dormais…

\- Ah oui… Bah 5 minutes à peine !

\- 5 minutes, c'est suffisant…

\- suffisant pour quoi ?

Théo pointant dans le dos de Shin, où se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qui était maintenant grande ouverte. Zoey n'était bien évidemment plus dans son lit et avait laissé une petite carte sur son lit écrit « Bonne nuit bande de loosers ! :p ». Shin regarda un instant la carte avant de se rendre compte que Théo était dans son dos et le menaçait en rapprochant dangereusement ses mains de la nuque du demi-élémentaire. Shin sentit son instinct de survie lui hurler de courir pour sa vie et il tomba de sa chaise. Théo soupira et rangea son instinct de tueur pour se diriger hors de la pièce pour aller chercher la fugitive.

Plus loin, dans les jardins de l'église, exactement au même endroit que la veille. Zoey était assise dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel. Elle se faisait peur elle-même avec ses sentiments de mélancolie et de trahison qui lui transperçait le cœur. Ca lui donnait même envie de vomir. Elle fut ramener à la réalité quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle écraser doucement l'herbe, elle se retourna rapidement par instinct.

\- Ah ! C'est toi Grun !

\- Ce n'est pas bien de t'enfuir en laissant juste un mot derrière toi ! Théo va assassiner Shin quand il s'en rendra compte !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! Je vais très bien !

\- Tu es sûre ?

La jeune femme fit la moue et tourna le dos au nain. Celui-ci sourit légèrement et partie s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, semblant faire la tête ce qui fit rire Grunlek qui décida donc d'entamer une conversation.

-Viktor nous a raconté qui était Alice ! Tu nous en cache encore beaucoup des choses ?

\- Je ne cache rien du tout, vous ne m'avez rien demandé.

\- Avoue que si on te l'avait demandé tu n'aurais rien dit !

\- Oui bon, tout le monde a le droit à sa vie privée que je sache !

\- Pas quand ça met la vie des autres en danger...

Zoey lança un regard rapide au nain l'air surprise avant de le baisser avec un triste et peu fier. Elle colla son visage contre ses genoux. Grunlek donna deux petits coups dans le dos de la jeune pour la réconforter. Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de soupirer. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe en posant ses bras derrière sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Si tu veux dormir ne…

Grunlek fut coupé par Zoey qui se mit à prononcer des mots dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Même si la jeune femme se retenait, elle le chantait quand même sur un petit rythme. Même s'il ne comprenait pas un mot à ce qu'il entendait, Grunlek se laissa bercer sur la petite chanson. Mais il commença à se dire qu'il avait déjà entendu cet accent quelque part.

\- D'où ça vient ça ?

\- C'est une berceuse que ma sœur m'a apprise, sa mère lui chantait quand elle était petite alors je l'ai apprise pour lui faire plaisir. C'est du démonique.

\- Quelle sœur-modèle !

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

Grunlek se mit à rire à pleine voix alors que Zoey lui donnait des petits coups, visiblement gênée. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'une dizaine de coup en faisant la moue. Moue qui se transforma vite en un petit sourire léger qui cachait juste sa déprime qui revenait. Grunlek se releva et lui tapota la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver la cause de tout ça et tu récupèreras ta sœur !

Zoey releva la tête vers Grunlek puis sourit. Elle cligna une fois des yeux pour laisser tomber une larme mais son air triste s'en alla définitivement pour un air motivé.

\- Je vais lui péter la gueule à ce salaud !

\- C'est une manière de le dire…

\- Hey ! Je dis ce que je veux ! Je ne suis pas une princesse !

\- Oui, assurément. Bien, et si on rentrait voir si Shin est encore en vie ?

\- Ok !

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	10. Poisse, quand tu nous tiens

**Bonjour? je suis en vie! Ce chapitre m'a prit loooongtemps à écrire parce que... parce que comme d'hab voilà xD**

 **je vous assaisonne à l'ammoniac! bisou! :3**

* * *

\- Debout bande de fainéants !

Les quatre garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant le boucan fourni par la chasseuse du groupe. Théo poussa un râle, sentant les rayons du soleil lui brûler les yeux il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Le paladin n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à subir l'énergie matinale de Zoey mais celle-ci était bien décidée à le tirer du lit. Elle s'approcha donc de son lit et posa sa tête juste à côté de celle de Théo.

\- Tu as mal à la tête à cause d'hier soir ? Trop intense ?

\- QUOI ?!

Théo fit un bond gigantesque en arrière, sauf que derrière il n'y avait que le vide et il tomba donc de son lit. Alors qu'il râla de douleur, Zoey éclata de rire. Théo se redressa vite et lança un regard assassin à la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement de honte. La jeune femme se redressa et fit un tour léger sur elle-même pour se diriger vers la sortie en ricanant.

-Je vais te tuer !

\- Ah bon ? Moi qui avais l'intention de t'offrir la magnifique épée que j'ai faite forgée spécialement pour toi. Mais si tu me tues ça ne sera pas trop possible…

Zoey lança un regard rapide vers Théo pour constater que sa colère était quasiment totalement retombée. En voyant qu'il s'efforçait de cacher un petit air de chien heureux, elle haussa les épaules et lâcha un souffle tout en sortant de la chambre.

\- Bon bah tant pis !

\- Hey ! Non attend moi !

Les trois autres garçons regardèrent le paladin et la chasseuse sortir de la pièce et le silence revint dans la chambre. Après 5 secondes de silence, Bob finit par lâcher un bâillement et se retourna vers Grunlek et Shin.

\- On se rendort ?

\- Ouai !

Grunlek, dont le lit était juste à côté de la fenêtre, referma le rideau et ils se réenfouirent tous les trois dans leurs lits.

Finalement après cette petite scène matinale qui commençait à devenir assez banal aux yeux du groupe, même si ça avait été calme ces deux derniers jours, après l'attaque d'Alice. Mais quand Jenna mit la main sur Zoey et Théo, elle les refroidit tout de suite. L'elfe était très inquiète de l'état de santé de son amie et l'idée que seulement deux jours après l'incident, elle se mette à sautiller partout et à courir comme avant ne lui plaisait pas. Le côté « maman poule » de Jenna était de sortie et on ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sévère. Elle envoya donc Théo et Zoey se préparer correctement et réveilla les trois autres compagnons avec un peu plus de douceur. Quand Bob, Grunlek et Shin furent enfin réveillés, ils retrouvèrent leurs deux matinales en train de faire la moue, assit sur leurs genoux l'air un peu crispé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ?

\- Jenna nous a interdit de bouger…

\- Et vous écoutez ? Grande première…

Au moment où le nain finit sa phrase, il vit une épée volante passer juste à côté de lui ce qui, on ne va pas le cacher, l'a lééééégèrement surpris. Sa réaction fut vite accompagnée de celles de Shin et Bob qui étaient beaucoup moins discrètes puisqu'ils poussèrent un cri en voyant l'objet voler tout seul. Zoey rit en voyant la réaction de ses amis et tendit la main pour récupérer l'épée.

\- Merci Siriel !

\- Siriel ?

Quand Zoey prit la lame dans ses propres mains, il fut plus facile de distinguer la silhouette d'un petit être qui avait en réalité porté l'arme jusque-là. Elle faisait à peine une quinzaine de centimètres, elle portait un pantalon ample et petit T-shirt, le tout recouvert d'un tablier noircit. Son pantalon était rentré dans des bottines en métal. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés sur faisaient le tour de son crâne pour retomber sur son épaule droite. La petite créature avait aussi des ailes dans son dos dont elle se servait pour zigzaguer entre les différentes personnes présentes. Elle semblait observer chaque personne présente avec une mine un peu curieuse, ce qui ne les dérangea pas puisque les plus curieux ici c'était plus les garçons.

\- Tu n'as pas menti, ils n'ont pas l'air malin !  
\- HEY !

Zoey et Siriel se mirent à rire devant l'air offusqué des quatre garçons. Zoey s'arrêta en première pour enlever la ficelle qui liait l'épée à son fourreau et l'en sortit légèrement pour observer le travaille. Elle la rangea presque immédiatement et la tendit à Théo avec un sourire complice. Mais c'est Siriel qui prit la parole en première, avec un air bien sérieux.

\- Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de celle-ci, j'ai passé mes journées et mes nuits dessus !

Théo dégaina son épée, entièrement cette fois. Il observa la longue lame parfaitement lisse un moment puis donna un coup dans l'air qui s'arrêta juste sous le nez de Bob qui poussa un petit cri aigu par surprise.

\- Ouai elle est classe !

\- « ELLE EST CLASSE » ?!

Le paladin fit un bon en arrière en entendant la fée lui crier dessus. Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux exorbiter alors qu'elle avait l'air de fulminer.

\- Tu sais quelle valeur a cette lame ? Inestimable ! La fusée est couverte d'un tissu noble pour faciliter la tenue et assurer le confort. La garde et le pommeau sont faits en un matériau léger et fin très rare dans la région et renforcer avec de la poussière de gemme qui se créer un stock d'énergie psychique. La lame est faite en acier fin renforcer par des runes de lumière que tu peux activer avec ta psyché, elles ont pour effet de renforcer la lame et de conduire ta psyché, par exemple si tu veux invoquer la foudre, ton ancienne épée en prendrait un sacré coup mais pour celle-là ça ne pose pas de problème.

\- Ouah C'est… cool…

\- mouai… Tu as de la chance que j'apprécie de rendre service à Zoey sinon je ne te laisserai pas ce petit bijou. Tu me diras je préfère la savoir entre tes mains qu'entre celles de prétentieux comme clémenso.

\- Sur ça on est d'accord !

La fée finit par lâcher un sourire au paladin qui rangea son épée dans son fourreau et l'attacha soigneusement à sa ceinture. Le paladin se sentit à nouveau complet avec le poids de sa lame dont il avait tant l'habitude. Après que Théo ait mille fois remercié Siriel, non sans être forcé par ses amis. Ils décidèrent qu'il était plus que temps de se remettre à leur périple. Après avoir remballé toutes leurs affaires et appelé leurs chevaux, Ils mirent fin à leur séjour à l'église de la lumière. Bien évidemment sans échapper à l'au revoir pour Viktor, Siriel et Clémenso, qui après avoir voulu embrasser la main de Zoey, embrassa plutôt son talon. Ils partirent à dos de cheval en suivant Eclipse toujours guider par la chasseuse.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? On n'a aucune information du coup…

Zoey tourna son regard un instant vers Shin avant de pivoter la tête en direction de Jenna qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. L'elfe baissa le regard sous le regard juge de Bob, regard qui pesa sur l'elfe qui détourna le regarda d'un air intimidé.

\- La forêt d'Ergamoren… C'est à plusieurs jours d'ici… Là-bas nous trouverons une vieille ville abandonnée. On y trouvera dans les souterrains une bibliothèque contenant des écrits protégés dans lequel j'espère trouver des informations sur notre entité ou ce qui peut en être l'origine.

\- D'où tiens-tu cette information ?

\- Euh et bien…

L'elfe préféra ne rien rajouter et s'accrocha à celle qui se trouvait à l'avant du cheval pour cacher son visage contre elle. Zoey jeta un regard vite fait à son amie avant de lancer un grand sourire avec un air fier.

\- On ne fait pas parti de l'unité de la lumière pour rien !

\- Hein ?

\- Bah oui ! On a accès à des informations top confidentielles ! Sinon ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt !

\- Mouai…

Après quelques heures de cheval, le petit groupe décida de faire une pause au bord d'une falaise. Ils en profitèrent pour prendre leur carte et chercher le chemin le plus court pour la forêt dont ils avaient une magnifique vue. Celle-ci était visible de loin grâce à un saule pleureur aux reflets bleuté qui était visible depuis la hauteur de la falaise. Shin, Théo et Jenna discutèrent du trajet à prendre, ils leur fallait faire un grand détour pour descendre la hauteur à laquelle ils étaient puis traverser le fleuve qui se trouvait juste en bas de la falaise avant de pénétrer dans une forêt de sapins qui précédait celle d'Ergamoren.

\- ça va, pas du tout prise de tête…

\- Théo, c'est là tout le charme de la nature, ces étendues de biomes divers et variés et…  
\- La ferme le hippie.  
Shin lança un regard désespéré à Théo qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça. Le demi-élémentaire fit la moue avant de sentir la main réconfortante de Jenna sur son épaule. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de s'éloigner du bord de la falaise pour rejoindre le petit campement aménager par leurs trois autres compagnons ainsi qu'Eden qui avait ramenée du bois pour le groupe. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher à vrai dire, le groupe s'étant arrêté sans hésiter tout simplement en voyant la complexité et la longueur du chemin qui les attendait. Ils s'étaient tous installés autour du feu et discutaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Les garçons racontèrent quelques-unes de leurs aventures qu'ils avaient vécus. Les histoires des filles étaient beaucoup moins riches, étant toute les deux au service de l'église de la lumière depuis très jeune, elles ne s'aventuraient que pour exécuter des missions. Depuis le début de leur périple, c'était la première fois que l'atmosphère était aussi fusionnelle entre les filles et les garçons. Mais le plaisir n'est que de courte durée, puisque leurs discussions furent stoppées par un grognement sourd venant de la forêt. Par précaution chacun se mit sur ses gardes, sortant ses armes et chargeant ses sorts. Jenna partit se réfugier derrière Théo sur ordre de Zoey. Il eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'un sifflement semblable à celui d'un serpent mais en beaucoup plus graves. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à un énorme félin possédant une queue, des yeux et une longue langue de serpent. Les zones avec des poils ou des écailles étant réparties aléatoirement sur son corps.

\- C'est moi ou plus le temps passe plus les monstres sont moches ?

L'énorme créature s'approcha lentement du groupe qui lui reculait, voyant que son mouvement rapprochait le petit groupe du bord de la falaise, il passa à l'attaque et voulut abattre son immense patte sur Shin. Le demi-élémentaire réagit trop tard et n'eut pas le temps de se pousser de la trajectoire, mais pourtant il ne sentit pas le poids l'écraser. Zoey s'était placée devant Shin pour intercepter le coup et le retenir. L'animal surpris lui-même de cette action suicide, il retira sa pression une seconde avant de reprendre sa lourde pression pour écraser la chasseuse du groupe.

\- Hey je vous aime beaucoup les mecs, mais moi aussi j'ai des os et j'aimerai qu'ils ne finissent pas en poussières alors bougez-vous parce que ce truc pèse au moins 2 tonnes.

Alors que Zoey venait juste de finir sa phrase, le monstre se prit une boule de feu en plein visage. Il poussa un énorme rugissement tout en faisant une marche arrière sinueuse, grattant son museau avec sa patte pour sauver ses poils en train de brûler. Cependant quand il releva son visage, il garda les yeux clos.

\- OoOoOh ! C'est qui le vrai mage ici ?!  
\- Bob fait gaffe !

Le pyromage se concentra à nouveau sur le monstre qui était littéralement en train de lui foncer dessus mais les yeux toujours fermer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se tourna pour esquiver mais il trébucha lamentablement. Alors que tout le monde eut un frisson de peur qui traversa leurs corps en voyant la scène, ils virent le monstre bondir et atterrir sur le bord de la falaise.

\- Ah ! Loupé !

Les oreilles pointues et écailleuses du monstre bougèrent un peu avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Shin. Celui-ci déglutit avant d'entendre un bruit de mécanisme s'actionner derrière lui et de voir le poing de Grunlek aller bousculer le félin géant par la falaise. Et malgré sa tentative de se rattraper au bord de la falaise en y plantant ses griffes, il finit par chuter et s'écraser tout en bas sous les regards de Shin et Grunlek qui s'était approchés du bord pour vérifier la mort de leur ennemi. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement. Zoey s'étira les bras avant d'aider Bob à se relever de sa chute disons-le, un peu ridicule. Théo tentait désespérément de se débarrasser de Jenna qui tremblait comme une feuille et l'avait bloqué pendant tout le combat. Ils rigolèrent en voyant le paladin un peu gêné d'avoir une elfe collée à lui. Mais entre deux rires, Shin crut entendre un bruit et n'hésita pas à en informer le nain qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose Grun ?  
\- Pardon ? Non je n'ai rien entendu.

Mais les paroles de Grunlek furent vite contredites par un bruit de roche plus prononcé qui tut tout le monde. Avant qu'ils ne réalisent l'évidence, les six compagnons sentirent le sol s'affaisser sous leurs pieds jusqu'à disparaître…

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	11. Chacun de son côté

**Chapitre finit au plus vite et très long. Je devait absolument finir ce week-end car mon ordi est tombé en panne! (RIP Tony je t'aimais) Et mes parents étaient justement absents! u.u' Et puis ce chapitre est très long car j'aurais trouvé dommage de d'étendre ce passage sur plusieurs chapitre! Tout simplement! ^^ J'espère que ça ne nuira pas à votre lecteur! :D**

 **Je vous asperge d'amouuuuuur!**

* * *

Jenna sentit le sol s'effondrer en dessous d'elle, sous ses yeux passa toute son existence puisqu'elle crut à sa dernière heure. Cependant, son existence ressemblait beaucoup à un paladin en armure doré. En effet, Théo s'était agrippé au rebord de la falaise et avait réussi à agripper in extremis la main de la druidesse. Tendu entre la jeune elfe qui heureusement n'était pas bien lourde, et le minuscule rebord de roche auquel il s'agrippait du bout des doigts, le paladin ne voyait pas trop comment se sortir de cette situation. Il tenta tant bien que mal à se remonter à la force de ses bras mais son manque d'appui l'en empêchait et il avait aussi peur que la roche s'effondre encore. Il tourna la tête vers le vide pour mesurer la hauteur qui les séparait du sol. Au moins trente mètres avec uniquement la roche qui les attendait en bas. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Voyant que le paladin fixait le précipice, Jenna eut un vent de panique.

\- Tu ne vas pas lâcher hein ?!

\- La ferme ! Je réfléchis !

Jenna se mit à pleurer en silence, priant pour que Théo ne fasse aucune bêtise. Heureusement le paladin sentit une pression sur son bras qui le maintenait en vie littéralement. Il retourna la tête vers le haut, sentant son gant être compressé par des crocs.

\- Eden !

La louve qui avait assisté au spectacle s'était précipitée et avait agrippée le bras de Théo avec sa mâchoire pour l'aider à remonter. Après quelques minutes de dur labeur, tous deux rejoignirent terre ferme. Même si le bras du paladin en avait pris un sacré coup, mais la druidesse avait toujours de quoi soigner n'importe quelle blessure. Une vraie pharmacie ambulante. Après avoir prodigué quelques soins au bras de Théo malmené par les crocs d'Eden, vinrent les sujets qui fâchent… Et c'est peu dire !

\- Mais c'est horrible Théo ! Zoey, Shin, Grunlek, Bob… Ils sont tombés de la falaise ! Si ça se trouve ils sont tous mort ! Ou alors ils sont tombés dans le fleuve et ils sont en train de ce noyé pendant qu'on est là assis à se faire des pansements ! Ou pire ils ont…

\- TAIS-TOI !

L'elfe poussa un couinement de surprise et se stoppa net. Elle fixait Théo en tentant désespérément de retenir ses larmes, ce qui valut à celui-ci de lâcher un soupir de désespoir. Il se releva et pointa les trois chevaux qui s'étaient rapproché en voyant que deux de leurs propriétaires était encore intact.

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?  
\- Regarde, si Brasier et encore là ça veut dire que Bob est encore en vie. Alors Dépêchons-nous d'aller les chercher avant que ça ne soit plus le cas !

Jenna observa longuement le paladin. Avant de ne sentir la truffe humide d'Eden se coller à elle, celle-ci la regardait d'un air triste en poussant des petits jappements. La druidesse ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que la louve s'inquiétait de revoir Grunlek à nouveau ou non. L'elfe décida donc de se relever. Elle sortit un drôle de petit sifflé de son sac et souffla dedans. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que Tara n'apparaisse dans un éclair noir et blanc. Jenna caressa lentement la petite tête de son familier en lui ordonnant d'aller voir comment allaient les autres. La pie n'attendit pas une seconde avant d'obéir et donc de s'envoler pour descendre la falaise. Entre-temps Théo avait préparé Lumière et aida la druidesse à grimper derrière lui pour finalement partir sur le chemin du grand tour qui les attendaient.

Pendant ce temps, juste en bas de la falaise, quelques minutes après l'accident. Bob se réveilla en toussant, à cause de la poussière de gravats qui commençait à peine à retomber. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'esprit flou sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il se redressa lentement à l'aide de ses bras malgré son esprit vidé. Mais un gravat lui trancha la main ce qui força son esprit à faire la lumière sur la situation et en vitesse. Il saisit sa main en grinçant poussant un râle de douleur et vit le sang rouge écarlate coulé sur sa paume en contraste avant le paysage grisé par la roche qui recouvrait la terre autour de lui. Il secoua la tête et réalisa. En vie. Il était en vie ! Et cela malgré la trentaine de mètres dont il avait chuté ! Comment était-ce possible ? Cette question ne fit pas long feu dans son esprit car sa priorité était de chercher ses amis qui étaient certainement tombé avec lui. Il poussa quelques gravats avec sa main valide avant d'entendre un jacassement. Il leva la tête pour voir un oiseau blanc et plutôt rapide descendre dans sa direction. Cet oiseau n'était autre que Tara, à ce moment il comprit que Jenna était certainement en haut de la falaise. Et si ses souvenirs étaient exactes, au moment de l'effondrement Théo se trouvait avec elle. Dans tous les cas il avait minimum 3 personnes portées disparues au minimum. Il voulut reprendre ses recherches avant de remarquer le comportement étrange du petit familier de Jenna. Celui-ci sautillait entre les gravats puis se dirigea vers Bob pour gratter sa tunique puis se diriger beaucoup un peu plus loin que les gravats. Sans trop essayer de comprendre la logique, il rampa prudemment parmi les amas de pierres pour suivre le petit oiseau avant d'apercevoir une silhouette au loin. Il se leva enfin pour courir vers la silhouette pour découvrir la personne qui était juste à côté de lui au moment de la chute, c'est-à-dire : Zoey. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert de la chute, même si elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à se réveiller. Encore une fois la pie jacassa et se dirigea vers le fleuve en sautillant. Bob pensa au pire. Et si ses deux amis restants étaient tombés dans le fleuve ? Après tous, ils étaient tout les deux au bord de la falaise. La pie se tourna vers Bob en poussa un cri comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait y aller.

\- Vas-y Tara ! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aller bien loin de toute façon !

Sur ces mots l'oiseau prit son envol dans la direction du courant avec une certaine assurance. Comme s'il connaissait déjà le chemin qu'il allait prendre.

\- Parfois je me dis que cet oiseau a un détecteur à infrarouge à la place des yeux….

Le pyromage se pencha à nouveau sur son problème actuel, une brunette totalement assommée. Il voulut la secouer pour la réveiller mais quand sa main frôla la peau mate de la chasseuse, il reçut une décharge électrique qui le surprit. À l'endroit où il avait posé sa main, la peau de Zoey se mit à briller quelques secondes avant de redevenir normal. La main de Bob trembla à cause de la décharge électrique et se calma en même temps que la peau de Zoey s'arrêta de briller. Il hésita un moment avant de reposer sa main mais rien ne se passa cette fois.

-C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

Plutôt que de se poser des questions, Bob traina le corps de Zoey au bord du fleuve par précaution, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un nouvel éboulement. Il se mit à la secouer pour la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Épuisé par les événements, il abandonna et s'assit tranquillement à côté d'elle pour récupérer.

Plus loin dans le sens du fleuve les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et…

\- OH BORDEL !

Shin sortit de l'eau en prenant une grande respiration, il avait souffert pour se sortir de l'eau peu accueillante et sans merci. Même si pour le coup elle lui avait sauvé la vie d'une chute mortelle. Il se issa sur la berge en trainant le corps inerte de Grunlek. Il resta allongé un instant pour respirer avant de se tourner vers son ami nain qui n'exprimait aucune réaction. Son corps affaiblit par le manque d'oxygène fini de les sortir de l'eau. Il allongea le nain avant de réaliser le pire : Grunlek ne respirait pas. Il eut une poussé d'adrénaline qui lui donna enfin la force de se mouvoir correctement. Elle se mit à appeler le nom de son ami mais il ne répondait pas, il commença à lui appuyer sur la poitrine de plus en plus fort mais rien n'y faisait.

\- JE TE PREVIENS JE TE FAIS PAS DU BOUCHE A BOUCHE ! LES FANGIRLS VONT S'EXCITER SINON !

Sur ces mots il donna un énorme coup sur la poitrine de Grunlek et celui-ci commença à cracher l'eau et à reprendre de l'esprit. Celui-ci se pencha sur le côté pour tousser les dernières quantités d'eau qui avait envahi ses poumons.

\- La vache, mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé aussi fort ?!

\- Mais tu te réveillais pas, j'ai paniqué moi !  
\- C'est moi où tu as parlé de Fangirls ?  
\- Laisse tomber.

Grunlek resta allongé sur le sol, l'esprit embrouillé et le corps engourdi après avoir échappé à la mort. Shin lui se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient du côté de la forêt et avaient bien compris qu'ils étaient loin, trèèèèès loin de là où ils avaient chuté. Ils poussèrent un soupir de désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne se passait correctement plus d'une journée ? Après avoir récupéré un moment, le soir tomba malheureusement. Ils décidèrent donc de faire un feu et de mettre leurs vêtements à sécher pour ne pas être mouillé la nuit.

\- Tu crois que les autres vont bien Grun ?

\- On est tombé de haut, je ne sais pas…

\- Très rassurant…

\- Je préfère être sincère !

Sur ces mots Grunlek entendu un bruit de choc et vu Shin s'éclater la tête la première contre le sol. Les yeux grand écarquillés, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, il vit à côté de Shin un petit animal aussi assommé que le demi-élémentaire. Cet animal était bien entendu Tara qui avait enfin réussi à leur mettre la main dessus. Shin se redressa en demander au bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour tant de haine alors que Grunlek vérifiait que le familier de Jenna allait bien. Celui-ci après quelques secondes reprit finalement ses esprits et se mit à regarder autour de lui en sautillant. Il fixa Shin pour Grunlek en poussant des petits jacassements.

\- Tara, tu sais où sont les autres ?

La pie sembla étrangement hocher de la tête, il s'envola à nouveau dans la direction dont il venait. Shin et Grunlek se regardèrent avant de se mettre en route derrière le familier de Jenna, dans l'espoir de retrouver leurs amis au plus vite.

La nuit était tombée pour tout le monde. Chacun vivait plus ou moins bien ce moment. Théo, Jenna et tous leurs amis animaux pouvaient dormir heureux vu qu'ils avaient tous les équipements avec eux. Shin et Grunlek dormaient près d'un feu improvisé en grelottant un peu. Quant à Bob et Zoey…

Bob s'était assoupi sans même s'en rendre compte. Il entendit le bruit des crépitements dans son dos et la chaleur qui l'accompagnait était des plus agréables. Rien à dire, rien ne valait la chaleur d'un bon feu qui… Un feu ? Mais il n'avait pas fait de feu ! Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçue à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, le visage toujours endormi de Zoey. Il se redressa immédiatement en laissant ses joues rosir un peu.

\- Ah, l'amour ! Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse !

Bob eut un énorme sursaut et se retourna subitement pour fixer une petite vieille dame qui était assise dans un coin. Il analysa son environnement pour réaliser qu'il était dans une petite maison en bois. Il retourna son regard vers la vieille dame. Elle avait les oreilles pointues et portait des vêtements assez sobre, il était donc évident qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe.

\- Z'êtes qui vous ?

\- Dit donc Gamin, tu pourrais te présenter et me parler avec un peu plus de respect ! Je vous ai ramené chez moi toi et ta fiancée quand même !

\- Ma fiancée ? Ça ne va pas non ! Je suis un homme libre, voyageant aux quatre coins de la région avec bien l'intention de profiter encore de la vie un long moment !

La vieille dame ignora totalement Bob pour le laisser rentré seul dans ses beaux discours. Mais le mage ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas écouté et se mit à bouder. Quant à l'elfe, elle se pencha sur Zoey qui dormait à poing fermé.

-Ton amie ne s'est pas réveillée une seule fois depuis que je vous ai trouvé. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-Un truc banal j'ai envie de dire, nous et nos 4 autres compagnons de voyage nous nous sommes fait attaquer par un monstre mi-félin mi-serpent de 4 mètres de haut. Il est tombé de la falaise, et nous avec.

-Et vous appelez ça quelque chose de banal ?

La vieille dame se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la petite maison.

-Où Allez-vous ?

-La bouffe va pas tomber du ciel !

L'elfe ferma la porte derrière elle alors que Bob se sentait outré de la manière dont elle lui avait répondu. Face au silence il se concentra sur les flammes au centre de la pièce et par un exercice se mit à les manipuler. Il se leva ensuite pour regarder par la petite fenêtre, il voyait le fleuve s'écouler tranquillement, mais des nuages menaçaient une tempête d'ici quelques minutes.

-ça lui fera une douche froide qui la refroidira la vieille.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa de parler comme ça d'une personne qui nous héberge gentiment.

Bob sursauta en entendant la voix féminine derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Zoey se redresser doucement en se tenant la tête.

-Tu es réveillé ? Depuis quand ?

-À l'instant.

-ça va aller ? Tu as l'air complètement sonné.

-C'est ce qui arrive généralement quand on se vide de sa psyché...

-Ta psyché ? Pourquoi ?

Zoey regarda le demi-démon avec de grands yeux alors que celui-ci avait un regard plutôt interrogateur.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé quand nous sommes tombés de la falaise ?

-bah, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je me souviens avoir vu le sol s'effondrer sous nos pieds, puis après c'est à mon réveil, sur l'amas de gravats où on était. Ah oui ! Il y a Tara qui est venue, il est parti voir où étaient Grunlek et Shin !

-Je vois, mais rien de la chute ?

-Non... Quoique, je me souvinsse d'une lumière qui m'a aveuglé mais...

-Oublie, ça n'a aucune importance.

-Heeeeein ?!

Bob voulut questionner la jeune femme mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de la pluie contre la fenêtre. Au début ce n'était que quelques goûtes mais elle s'intensifia rapidement pour devenir un véritable déluge.

-La vache, J'espère que les autres et la vieille ont un endroit où s'abriter, sinon on va les récupérer dans un sale état... Si on les récupère...

-Dit Bob ? Tu veux pas aller un tour dehors ?

-...Gné ?

-Je te dis d'aller dehors ! MAINTENANT !

\- Je vais pas aller dehors alors qu'il pleut à verse, tu as pété un câble !

À ce moment le ciel se fendit en deux dans un éclat de lumière et dans un immense grondement. Le pyro-mage se laissa surprendre et ferma les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante, mais il entendit un petit cri aigu semblable à un miaulement venir d'en fasse de lui. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il retrouva Zoey accroupi à ras du sol, les mains couvrant ses oreilles et elle tremblait légèrement.

-Noooooon, c'est pas vrai !

-La...la f-ferme demi-démon à la... NYA !

Un nouvel éclair éclaira la petite pièce, empêchant Zoey de finir sa phrase. Bob lui resta bloqué un moment devant la scène, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou rester consterner. Son cerveau avait limite bloqué en voyant la chasseuse de démons tremblés à cause de l'orage.

-Attends, tu veux me faire croire que tu combats des monstres à mains nues à longueur d'année, tu te dis même chasseuse de démons, mais, tu as peur de l'orage ?

-T-Tais toi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !

Le demi-démon resta encore bloqué un moment avant de soupirer un coup, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il agrippa un côté de sa cape et la fit passer autour de Zoey. Celle-ci tourna son regard vers Bob. Celui-ci regardait les flammes qui se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce avec l'air un peu gêné. Elle se mit à sourire en voyant que le mage tentait visiblement de la rassurer. Mais il tourna soudain la tête dans la direction opposée à la sienne, et sentant les petits tressautements du corps de Bob, elle comprit qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire.

-ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEE !

Le lendemain matin, la lumière traversant tranquillement la petite fenêtre vint frapper sur le visage de Bob. Il entrouvrit un œil et vit quelques mèches noires couvrant légèrement un regard bleu profond bien désapprobateur. Voir même furieux.

-Théo ?

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous faites comme ça...

-De quoi ?

Bob ouvrit grand les deux yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi avec Zoey contre lui. Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de la chasseuse sous le regard de juge de Théo, mais le pire fut quand il aperçut Jenna qui elle, avait le regard d'une tueuse en série.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Mais rien du tout enfin ! Il a plu cette nuit et puis...

-Je me moque de tes excuses Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! Ma sentence sera terrible !

-Comment tu connais mon nom complet ?!

-Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Zoey qui se frottait encore les yeux. Jenna n'hésita pas et sauta au cou de son amie, rassurée de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Bob lui resta paralysé après avoir vu la mort en face.

-Oh Zoey, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant pour empêcher ce vilain démon de te toucher !

-On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ?

-Cette fille est une yandere, une dangereuse yandere...

Théo regarda son ami se lamenter en silence, l'air désespéré.

-Mais comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver si vite ?

-On a croisé une vieille femme qui nous a dit que vous étiez ici.

-Ah, et elle n'est pas revenu ?

-Je suis là espèce d'idiot.

Bob tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée de la petite maison où la vieille dame se tenait. Jenna se redressa et s'inclina légèrement par respect.

-Mais dites-moi où allez-vous donc comme ça ?

-Nous allons au village au milieu de la forêt d'Ergamoren. Jenna nous a dit que...

-Je vous l'interdis !

Tout le monde se raidit en entendant l'ordre strict et net de la vieille Elfe. Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux, sauf Jenna qui continua de regarder son aînée d'un air compatissant.

-Ce village est un lieu sacré pour nous, savez-vous seulement ce qu'il représente et ce que l'on peut y trouver ?

-Je suis désolé Ele, mais nous devons y aller. J'ai conscience que la communauté d'Ergamoren a ordonné de ne plus y remettre les pieds, mais je pense que dans la bibliothèque souterraine se trouvent de informations capitales sur les troubles qui touchent le pays en ce moment.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un moment. L'ambiance était très lourde pour les autres personnes présentes. Mais quelques jacassements sortirent tout le monde de leur torpeur. Jenna traversa la pièce en passant à côté de la vieille dame, reconnaissant immédiatement le cri de son familier. Elle vit le petit oiseau noir et blanc foncer à toute vitesse vers elle et se poser lentement sur sa main. Pas loin derrière, on pouvait voir Shin et Grunlek courir vers eux en poussant des cris de victoire. Et cela même s'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Tous se mirent à se rassembler pour demandé ce qu'ils s'étaient passé pour recoller les morceaux de cet événement qui aurait dû leurs coûter la vie. Eden sauta littéralement sur Grunlek pour lui lécher le visage, et celui-ci lui répondit en la cajolant autant qu'il pouvait. Sauf Jenna et la vieille Elfe, apparemment nommé Ele qui restèrent en arrière pour continuer leur conversation.

-J'ai bien conscience que ce qui se passe en ce moment dans la région est dangereux, particulièrement pour votre ami demi-démon. Mais violer un sanctuaire sacré tout de même.

Ne vous en faite pas Ele, j'ai une autorisation toute particulière d'aller à la bibliothèque d'Argamoren.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir qui est assez inconscient pour autoriser une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années à aller dans ce lieu.

\- Il s'agit de Valen.

La vieille dame se bloqua en entendant le prénom. Elle resta les yeux grands ouverts en fixant Jenna alors que celle-ci s'en allait rejoindre ses amis. Ils commencèrent déjà à remballer leurs affaires pour reprendre leur voyage, espérant bien arriver à destination dans l'après-midi. Bob et Zoey remercièrent Ele de les avoir abrité pour la nuit. Puis les six voyageurs partirent tous sur leurs trois chevaux, avec Tara perché sur l'épaule de Jenna et Eden qui suivait Grunlek au plus près. Craignant sûrement de la voir disparaître à nouveau.

\- Valen, que les divinités de la nature protègent ta fille...

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	12. Combat spirituel partie 1

**Un chapitre plus court mais en deux parties! Parce que j'suis fatiguée et que j'aime les cliffhanger plus que ma vie! x'D**

 **Je vous embrasse avec une truite rose bonbon! Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

\- Alors c'est ça leur "lieu sacré"?

Les quatre aventuriers restaient défaits face à ce qu'ils voyaient. Une véritable ville en ruine, presque fantôme. La plupart des bâtiments étaient effondrés et brûlés. Par-dessus cela une nature sauvage avait repris ses droits, mais ce n'était qu'un amas de feuilles qui dégageait une drôle d'atmosphère. Même si le paysage ressemblait au final à de banales ruines, il y avait en effet cette aura de mort qui pesait l'air.

\- Je m'attendais à des jardins, une tour, des monuments bizarres, n'importe quoi d'un peu "culte" quand tu nous as dit " une vieille ville abandonnée" mais non! C'est vraiment une vieille ville abandonnée!

\- Il y a une époque, cet endroit était un lieu plein de vie, des centaines de plantes magiques y étaient cultivées, les gens étaient actifs jour et nuit et menaient des recherches secrètes dans l'espoir de créer un monde meilleur.

Jenna prononça ces mots en fixant l'un des bâtiments qui surplombait tous les autres, les cinq autres voyageurs tournèrent mécaniquement leurs visages dans la direction de l'elfe qui paniqua en voyant tous les regards vers elle.

\- C'est... C'est ce qu'on raconte! Bon on y va? La bibliothèque est le grand bâtiment!

L'elfe entama la marche suivit de ses cinq compagnons et de leurs animaux de compagnie. Ils circulèrent entre les différentes rues, sursautant au moindre bruit. Généralement causé par des cailloux, des insectes ou des rats. Le silence qui régnait dans les rues était plus que pesant. Shin remarqua que Zoey semblait à la fois sur le qui-vive et en même temps légèrement amusé. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer le demi-élémentaire. Entre les différentes constructions toutes plus mystérieuses les unes que les autres, le petit groupe passa devant un grand arbre mort. Alors que les autres continuaient leur chemin, Grunlek jeta un œil de loin à cet arbre et cru voir quelque chose se mouvoir autour de l'arbre et rentrer à l'intérieur. Il se stoppa net à cette vision pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir rêvé.

-Grunlek qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Viens on va te perdre!

\- Ah! Excusez-moi!

Le nain se mit à trottiner pour rejoindre le groupe d'aventuriers. Ceux-ci le regardaient tranquillement mais seul Shin se mit à plisser des yeux, il remarqua une sorte d'ombre se glisser dans le dos de Grunlek. Même si elle était presque invisible, il put distinguer une femme mais avec des griffes et des crocs visiblement sur le point d'attaquer Grunlek.

\- GRUNLEK ATTENTION!

En moins de quelques secondes, le demi-élémentaire sortit son arc et généra une flèche de glace entre ses doigts pour la tiré sur la créature. Le nain eut un mouvement de recul et entendre le cri aigü de douleur du monstre qui était sur le point de l'attaquer. La créature pensant avoir été discrète fut surprise par l'attaque de Shin et se le prit en plein coeur. Elle se tordit de douleur et la glace s'empara petit à petit de tout son corps jusqu'à devenir une statue de glace. Bob laissa s'échapper un soupir et s'apprêtait à féliciter Shin quand soudain le sol sous la créature se mit à changer, s'étendant sous les pieds de nos aventuriers, le décor semblait surréaliste puisqu'il n'était plus qu'un mélange guimauve de plusieurs couleurs qui se mouvait lentement. Zoey observa le ciel et remarqua que l'effet s'était étendue partout où elle regardait.

-Elle est où l'elfe et son piaf? Et Lumière? Et Eden?

En effet, le groupe se retourna et en effet Jenna n'était plus là ainsi que leurs animaux de compagnie. Alors que les garçons étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Zoey se mit à sourire puis à rire ce qui ne manqua pas de taper sur les nerfs de Théo.

-ça te fait rire?

-Disons que je m'y attendais un peu!

\- Ah! Je savais bien que tu nous cachais encore quelque chose! Je t'ai vu rire toute seule quand on marchait dans les rues!

\- Sérieux Zoey? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir qu'un truc pareil pouvait arriver!

\- Ne paniquez pas les mecs, c'est qu'une hallucination!

\- Et Jenna elle est où?

\- Jenna? Je crois qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas été touchée elle!

\- Tu crois hein?

\- éh oh, je me "doutais" qu'il allait se passer quelque chose! Mais je sais pas quoi moi!

\- Et comment on fait pour sortir de cette hallucination?

\- Je chasse des démons moi monsieur, je ne suis pas experte en créature magique.

Sur ces mots, le groupe de cinq maintenant entendu un bruit sur leurs droites, et vit l'arbre mort réapparaître. Un grand grondement vint de cet arbre accompagner d'un véritable tremblement de terre. Alors que Shin s'étalait lamentablement sur le sol, Théo dégaina son épée, prêt à combattre, illusion ou pas ça avait peu d'importance. Soudain les branches se mirent à croître pour foncer sur Zoey, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'agir et se fit saisir les poignets et les chevilles.

\- Ok, c'est une illusion vachement réaliste... À L'AIDE!

La chasseuse de démons commença à se débattre contre son emprise, Shin eut pour reflex immédiat de charger une flèche et Théo s'apprêtait à foncer pour couper les branches.

\- Bob, toi aussi! Tu peux brûler les branches!

\- Attends!

Bob arrêta Théo en brandissant son bras devant lui. Le paladin fixa le mage d'un air un peu bête, ne comprenant pas trop le comportement du mage. Celui-ci fixait Zoey d'un air le plus sérieux possible.

\- Ce tableau... est parfait!

Les trois garçons regardèrent le demi-démon avec de grands yeux, hésitant entre rire ou le frapper. Mais la décision du côté de Zoey semblait être beaucoup plus nette puisque celle-ci était rouge tomate et bouillonnait sur place.

\- TU ES UN HOMME MORT BALTHAZAR!

\- Mais quoi? C'est un compliment!

\- NAN!

Préférant ignorer les conneries de son amie, Théo traversa la distance qui le séparait de Zoey pour trancher les branches tout en rattrapant celle-ci au passage. Alors qu'il n'était pas peu fier de son action, il fut stoppé net par Zoey qui sauta au plus vite de ses bras pour alerter les autres. Les trois garçons se retournèrent et virent une grande créature derrière eux. Pour cette fois ils avaient droit à un monstre avec de grandes oreilles, son corps couvert de poils châtains qui étaient légèrement relevés à cause de la rage de l'animal. Il possédait cependant aussi de grandes plumes bleues et violettes sur ses pattes avant mais aussi au-dessus de ses yeux et sur la nuque. Ses prunelles dorées semblaient pourtant portées des reflets rougeâtres, et des iris de chat rouge elles aussi. Mais cette boule de poils possédait pourtant une longue queue sans poils qu'il utilisait pour frapper violemment le sol. Shin qui avait déjà chargé une flèche la lâcha sur la créature qui la reçu en plein dans l'épaule. Il poussa un cri de rage en direction du demi-élémentaire, lui laissa pour seul souvenir son haleine fétide et ses crocs acérés avant que Grunlek ne le charge pour lui enfoncer son poing mécanique dans les côtes. L'animal subit le choc et se coucha en hurlant.

\- On a le droit à ces créatures même quand on est en pleine hallucination?

\- Non, c'est totalement différent! Ça c'est une chimère!

\- C'est quoi la différence?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un cours maintenant?

La grande créature se releva lentement en tanguant légèrement alors que les cinq aventuriers l'entouraient tous en position de combat. Ce qui n'arrêta pas l'animal qui décida de s'attaquer cette fois à Balthazar, grave erreur car il eut droit à un enfer sur terre de plein fouet ce qui le fit reculer. La chimère lança un râle de frustration après avoir échoué trois de ses attaques. Il eut pour reflex de se relever sur ses pattes avant pour ensuite frapper le sol, créant une onde choc à cause de son poids. Les cinq aventuriers étant au premier rang pour subir l'onde, ils tombèrent tous et le monstre en profita pour s'échapper, s'éloignant à grands pas pour disparaître lentement alors que le décor n'avait toujours pas changé. Le paladin se redressa en râlant, peu fière de cette humiliation.

\- Tu veux ton cours Théo maintenant?

\- NON !

Ils se relevèrent tous, toujours perdus dans le décor multicolore. Théo enfonça son épée dans le sol et s'appuya dessus tout en faisant une mine boudeuse. Le pyro-mage soupira en vue du comportement de son ami de la lumière.

\- Théo, fait pas cette tête!

\- Oh monsieur le pervers je te retiens hein!

\- Hey!

\- Oui d'ailleurs Bob, si tu pouvais me tendre ta joue! genre maintenant!

La chasseuse de démons craqua ses doigts en s'approchant lentement du demi-démon. Celui-ci ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant d'aller se réfugier derrière Grunlek en couinant. Grunlek ne mit pas longtemps avant de calmer ses amis, qui semblaient oublier la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Comment on va faire pour se sortir de là?

\- Ooooh, ça pourrait être pire! Des esprits de la forêt et des chimères ce n'est pas grand-chose!

\- ah oui?

\- Bah oui, déjà on pourrait être séparé! Et puis une hallucination ça ne tiens jamais bien longtemps, surtout pour des petits êtres comme ça!

\- Donc on a juste à rester là et frapper tout ce qu'on nous envoie en attendant que ça se dissipe?

\- En théorie, oui!

Le nain se frotta légèrement le front, un peu agacer par la situation et aussi par la facilité avec laquelle la chasseuse acceptait la situation. Alors qu'ils attendaient toujours sur leurs gardes la moindre attaque, le sol et le paysage se mirent à devenir entièrement noir.

\- C'est quoi ça encore?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Zoey changea son expression légère pour froncer les sourcils, cela ne faisait visiblement pas partie du programme. Chacun regardait autour d'eux, veillant au moindre problème pouvant débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Bob baissa légèrement les yeux essayant de réfléchir avant de réaliser ce qui arrivait.

\- NON! Les gars, il faut surtout pas qu'on se quitte des...

Le pyro-mage se retourna et ne vit plus personne derrière lui, ses quatre amis avaient tout simplement disparu.

\- Yeux...

Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, ayant peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Et surtout il se demandait si ses amis allaient comprendre ce qui était en train d'arrivée. Soudain il entendit un ricanement dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement et vit une petite silhouette dans l'obscurité. à peine plus grande qu'une quinzaine de centimètres, elle hésitait à s'approcher.

\- J'ai compris tu sais? Tu peux lancer ton jeu.

Le petit être sembla malgré l'obscurité, prendre un air désolé ce qui interpela le mage. Mais avant qu'il ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit, une lumière aveuglante le força à clore ses paupières. Et quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il ne vit qu'un long couloir avec de grandes armures le long des murs.

\- Géniaaaal, merci Théo...

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	13. Combat spirituel partie 2

**Chapitre qui était partie pour duré six ans du coup après une longue délibération avec... bah moi même, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux! x') du coup il y aura un "Combat spirituel 3" :') Enjoy! :D**

 **Je vous mange telle un steak saignant cuit au barbecuuue! *n* (oui j'ai très envie de barbecue en ce moment je sais pas ce que j'ai...)**

* * *

Tout son esprit était embrouillé, cependant son corps sentait bien le sol lisse et froid au contact de sa peau. Il se souvenait petit à petit de tout ce qui s'était passé, et étrangement une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Certainement parce que ce qu'il sentait à travers ses gants de cuir n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il y avait sous ses pieds il y a quelques minutes. Mais c'est une petite voix extérieur, douce et fluette, qui lui siffla de se réveiller. Le demi-élémentaire ouvrir lentement les yeux, dévoilant ses prunelles bleu clair. Tout était flou au début, mais il pouvait distinguer à peu près ce qui l'entourait même si cela ne représentait pas grand-chose au final. Il se redressa l'esprit embrumé. Tout autour de lui, le paysage était noir, d'ailleurs ce n'était plus un paysage du coup. Mais après coup, quand son environnement devint enfin complètement distinct, il vit aussi des barreaux métalliques, brillant faiblement. Il était dans une cage. Une cage ?! Il voulut se relever au plus vite, pris par la panique mais sa tête le lança de nouveau et il manqua de s'effondrer. Heureusement il réussit à saisir une barre de sa prison pour se retenir. Il pressa sa main sur son front pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur qui le prenait.

\- Aaaaah bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ne bougez pas trop monsieur l'élémentaire d'eau ! Il n'est jamais agréable de voir son esprit manipuler !

\- Comment ?

Shin ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour distinguer une silhouette blanche, d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Elle brillait d'une telle lueur que ses traits n'étaient pas visibles et pourtant elle n'était pas aveuglante. Elle flottait comme ça, devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Sur le coup de la surprise, l'archer lâcha son barreau et se laissa tomber sur les fesses. La petite créature eut un moment de sursaut à cause de la réaction de son interlocuteur, mais elle eut un mouvement vers lui comme pour vérifié s'il allait bien.

\- Mais tu es qui toi ? Et où suis-je ? Où sont mes amis ?! Et C'est quoi cette histoire de manipulation d'esprit ? Et je ne suis qu'à demi-élémentaire d'abord !

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous importuner…

La petite « créature », même si elle avait une silhouette qui rappelait celle de Siriel, baissa légèrement la tête. Elle baissa ses grandes oreilles, qui étaient la seul chose qui faisait plus animale qu'humain chez elle, ça et la lumière qui se dégageait d'elle…

\- Euh attend, ne soit pas triste et répond plutôt à mes questions !

\- D'accord, par laquelle dois-je commencer ?

\- Ben… Fait les dans l'ordre…

\- Entendu monsieur le demi-élémentaire d'eau ! Pour commencer je suis une créature du type parasite, j'ai le pouvoir de me faufile dans l'esprit d'une ou plusieurs personne pour y semer la discorde ! Dans votre cas à vous et à vos « amis », j'ai tout simplement mélangé vos esprits ! Ce qui m'amène aux prochaines questions, vous vous trouvez dans l'esprit d'un de vos amis ! Vos amis sont tous perdu dans les esprits des uns et des autres, dont le vôtre !

\- Tu es un « parasite » ? C'est peu chatoyant comme surnom. Excuse moi les spécialistes des créatures en tous genres c'est Bob et un peu Zoey et Jenna… Tu n'as pas un vrai nom ?

\- Non. Comme je n'ai pas d'existence propre à l'extérieur des esprits, je n'ai pas besoin de nom.

\- C'est triste je trouve, en plus c'est rabaissant de t'appelle le « parasite » ! Je vais t'appeler Icy !

\- Comment ?

\- Mais oui ! Tu es toute blanche, et tu parles d'un ton un peu glacé ! Icy ça te va bien ! Allez !

Le demi-élémentaire se redressa correctement et épousseta légèrement son long manteau à capuche devant les yeux de « Icy » qui restait un peu dépité devant la simplicité avec laquelle le demi-élémentaire prenait la situation et avec quelle naïveté il sympathisait avec elle alors qu'elle venait de lui dire que c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait seul dans une cage. Shin fit quelques pas en chantonnant d'un air joyeux avant de se stopper et de se retourner vers sa nouvelle amie.

\- Au fait… Comment on sort d'ici ?

La petite Icy éclata sa main sur son visage avant de changer du tout au tout et de rire légèrement. L'archet qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout fit la moue alors que la petite créature blanche aux grandes oreilles s'approchait lentement de son visage en volant.

\- Il faut tout simplement trouver une porte. Celle qui mène à la sortie de l'esprit de votre ami !

\- Ah ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! On est dans une cage ! Il ne peut pas y avoir vingt cinq mille portes !

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi simple que cela, sauf si votre ami est quelqu'un de très simplet…

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs je me demande dans quel esprit je suis !

\- L'esprit d'une personne se forge à l'aide de ses sentiments et de ses souvenirs ! C'est quelque chose de très personnalisé !

\- Oui et bien je ne vois pas qui peut avoir un esprit à l'apparence d'une cage ! Oh tiens !

Durant leur petite discussion, Shin avait continué de faire le tour la cage. Il avait en effet finit par trouver une grande porte faite de barreaux de métal elle aussi, et qui semblait mener sur le vide noir. Cependant quand il tenta de l'ouvrir, la porte resta bien évidemment close.

\- … C'est fermer à clé n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'avais bien dit que ce ne serait pas aussi simple !

\- Mais on est dans une immense cage vide ! Tu peux me dire où je suis supposé trouver une clé ?!

\- Désolé, seul votre ami possède la réponse ! Je suis venue pour vous aider mais je n'ai pas la réponse.

\- Ça aurait été trop beau !

Alors que Shin et Icy divaguaient en broutilles, ils virent le décor s'assombrir ce qui les surprit dans un premier temps. Cherchant bien évidemment la source de leur manque de luminosité, Shin hausa tourner la tête en premier pour apercevoir un immense oiseau vert faisant au moins trois fois sa taille. Il resta paralysé devant le regard noir que lui lançait l'animal. En abaissant légèrement les yeux, il put voir une petite clé attachée autour du cou du volatile, mais son regard fut attiré par l'éclat brillant de l'aile gauche de son opposant, puisqu'elle était en métal. « Grunlek… » Même si son moment d'absence n'avait duré que deux secondes, il entendit Icy lui crier de se pousser avant de voir le bec de l'oiseau foncer sur lui. Dans un élan prodigieux, il agrippa son amie blanchâtre et dépensa une partie de sa psyché pour faire un bon rapide et prodigieux à l'arrière de l'oiseau. Celui n'ayant pas trop compris où était passé le demi-élémentaire, ils eurent un moment de répit.

\- Je n'y crois pas, Grunlek veut ma mort ?!

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, les esprits se défendent naturellement contre les intrus !

\- C'est vrai que Bob dit souvent qu'il ne peut pas prendre contact avec un esprit s'il n'en a pas l'autorisation… Peu importe, il faut que je récupère cette clé de force !

\- Monsieur le demi-élémentaire ! Rappelez-vous que vous êtes dans l'esprit de votre ami « Grunlek » c'est ça ? Ici tout fonctionne à sa manière à lui !

\- Je dois réfléchir comme Grunlek c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que Grunlek aurait fait à ma place ?

L'oiseau de trois mètres finit par se retourner en entendant la petite conversation derrière lui. Il déploya ses ailes et lâcha un cri aigu comme pour tenter d'impressionner son opposant. Shin observa l'oiseau un moment d'un air un peu plus sérieux, semblant réfléchir. Icy se rongeait les ongles en redoutant que l'oiseau ne charge à nouveau. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver mais Shin ne bougea pas d'un poil, il regardait l'oiseau parfaitement dans les yeux alors que son amie miniature était en panique. L'archer finit par lever son bras tendu devant lui, paume vers le ciel.

\- Au final ça devrait être à moi de penser comme ça, je vous jure…

* * *

Son réveil fut des plus brutaux. Sentant l'air glacé passé entre les interstices de son armure, Théo lâcha un énorme éternuement qui le réveilla vite fait bien fait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, bien au contraire même cela l'avait fait empirer, de ressentir une vive douleur au crâne. Le paladin se replia sur lui-même en se tenant la tête. Sa douleur fit atténuer par le contact du froid sur son front, car en effet ses gants étaient glaciaux. Et pour cause, il était tout simplement allongé sur la glace. Une glace qui s'étendait aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir. Quoique, à y regarder de plus près la glace se brisait à certains endroits laissant libre accès à l'océan qui se trouvait en dessous. Mais ça le jeune paladin s'en moquait totalement. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était l'essentiel. Comment était-il arrivé ici et comment en repartir. Et la réponse à ses questions ne mirent pas longtemps à arrivée puisque que notre petite Icy se présenta juste sous son nez. Théo par pur réflex fit un pas en arri **è** re et voulut dégainer son épée mais sa main ne trouva rien au niveau de sa ceinture. Il resta un moment bête comme ça et finit par se détendre, voyant que son interlocutrice ne présentait pas une grande menace de toute manière. Ce qui ne l'empêcha bien évidemment pas de se plaindre.

\- Où est mon épée et mon bouclier ?!

\- Désolé Monsieur l'humain mais dans les esprits les biens matériels disparaissent ! Si cela peut vous rassurer votre ami demi-élémentaire a été privé de son arc et votre ami mage, de son bâton !

\- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout ! Je fais comment moi sans mon épée et mon bouclier ?!

\- Vous pouvez toujours vous servir de votre psyché !

\- Ma psyché elle me sert à briller ou à invoquer la foudre ! Et personnellement je trouve que dans la situation actuelle j'ai assez de lumière, et je n'ai pas envie de péter la glace qui me sert de pose pied ! Et puis tu es qui toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'esprit ? Où suis-je?

\- Et bien pour répondre à votre première question, je suis un…

\- Nan mais soit bref je n'ai pas le temps là…

\- … J'ai mélangé votre esprit et ceux de vos amis, vous vous trouvez donc actuellement dans l'esprit de l'un d'entre eux. Et pour en sortir vous devez trouver une porte.

\- Trouver une porte ?! Il n'y a que de la glace plane minimum autour de nous ! Tu le vois bien !

\- Les esprits ne laissent pas leurs portes sans protection…

\- Raaaah ! Je suis sûr que c'est l'esprit de Shin ! De la glace et de l'eau à perte de vue ça ne peut être que lui !

\- … Vous m'écoutez ?

\- Oui oui j'ai compris ! Je vais chercher la porte pour sortir !

« Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs celui là… » La petite créature blanche laissa un de ses sourcils tressauter, voyant bien que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde. Mais son attention se raviva vite, voyant que le paladin commençait à partir.

\- Attendez ! Où allez-vous ?

\- Quoi tu as l'intention de me suivre ? Je m'en vais chercher ta maudite porte !

\- Mais vous ne savez pas où aller…

\- Oui et bien ce n'est pas en restant sur place que je vais sortir d'ici !

\- D'accord mais quelle direction prendre ?

\- Ecoute, si y a bien un truc que Shin m'a appris s'est de se repérer à l'instinct, puisque cet idiot nous perd une fois sur deux ! Alors j'avance et tu me suis si tu veux !

« Icy » ouvrit grand les yeux un instant avant de s'envoler pour suivre le paladin avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qui interloqua celui-ci. Mais même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souriait, il préféra ignorer et inspecter le paysage pour trouver la sortie de son calvaire. Mais son attention fut attirée vers le sol quand il sentit quelque chose percuter la glace sous ses pieds. Quand il abaissa son regard il put apercevoir une silhouette bleu clair, voir blanche qui passait dans l'obscurité de l'océan juste sous ses pieds. À cause de la glace il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas vraiment analyser ce qu'il y avait mais ça ressemblait à un énorme poisson. Voyant à son tour que quelque chose de visiblement vivant et d'assez gros se trouvait juste sous leurs pieds, les oreilles d'Icy se couchèrent lentement en même temps qu'elle se rapprochait lentement de Théo jusqu'à s'accrocher à l'épaulière. Le paladin allait la dégager d'un coup de main rapide mais il fit stopper quand il vit un museau animalier briser l'épaisse glace pour la traverser avant de glisser dans l'eau à nouveau, mais en ayant tenté de s'accrocher en plantant ses dents dans la glace mais celle-ci avait cédé face aux crocs aiguiser de l'animal. Pendant la fraction de seconde où ils avaient pu apercevoir l'animal, ils avaient clairement distingué un amas de glace à travers duquel on voyait juste un cœur battre. Un animal avec des dents de la taille d'un couteau de boucher, entièrement fait de glace avec juste un cœur rouge vif visible à travers.

\- Ça, ce n'était pas un poisson…

\- Et bien techniquement les requins sont des poissons donc…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour un cours de zoologie !

Voyant à travers la glace que le monstre revenait à la charge, Théo se mit à courir. Icy resta accroché à l'épaule du paladin comme elle pouvait, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Yeux qu'elle osa baisser vers le sol, pour apercevoir plusieurs silhouettes blanches sous la banquise.

\- Il y a en plusieurs !

\- Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi hein ?!

La petite créature blanche était rassurée de voir que le paladin courait plus vite que les requins ne nageait. Mais sa lueur d'espoir s'éteint vite quand elle sentit Théo s'arrêter brusquement, ce qui lui valut de se cogner le nez contre son épaulière.

\- M'enfin, ne vous arrêtez pas !

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Devant les deux fugitifs se trouvait un immense trou dans la glace parfaitement circulaire, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques fissures et trous qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque-là. On aurait dit que ce trou leur tendait les bras. Icy tourna la tête pour voir les requins de glace se rapprocher dangereusement ce qui lui valut de lâcher un léger couinement.

\- Monsieur l'humain ! Sachez que même si l'on se trouve dans un esprit, si nous nous faisons dévorer nous allons mourir ! Vous comme moi !

\- Je m'appelle Théo de Silverberg, arrête de m'appeler l'humain !

\- Cela n'est pas le sujet de la conversation !

\- Alors dit moi où je dois aller parce que là j'ai un trou où sauter ou plusieurs kilomètres de glace où courir pendant des heures et je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps !

\- Vous ne songez tout de même pas à sauter réellement là-dedans ?! Vous allez couler à pic avec votre armure et en plus nous allons nous faire dévorer par les requins de glace ! Arrêtez de faire l'inconscient et songez plutôt à ce que ferait votre ami dans un moment pareil !

\- Ce que ferait Shin ? hm…

Théo réfléchit un instant avant de lâcher un rictus. Icy sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, comme si elle voyait déjà le tableau de sa mort dans le sourire nerveux du jeune paladin.

\- Ce que ferait Shin ? C'est évident. Il dirait de faire confiance à sa nature élémentaire!

\- NOOOOOOOON !

* * *

La petite créature blanche poussa son hurlement avant que le paladin ne plonge directement dans l'eau. Comme attendu il coula à toute vitesse, et malgré le froid il réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour voir les crocs aiguisés des requins de glace qui lui fonçait dessus.

Lui, était déjà conscient lorsqu'il arriva dans ce grand couloir longé par de grandes armures brillantes de mille feux. Mais même s'il ne s'était pas évanoui, Bob sentit une vive douleur lui compresser le crâne. Il serra les dents un instant, il pensait à ses amis qui n'avaient pas conscience eux de ce qui était en train de se passé. Son regard se tourna lentement vers une petite silhouette lumineuse qui se cachait derrière une des nombreuses armures de la pièce.

\- Je te vois tu sais…

La petite créature blanche, encore une fois, lâcha un léger couinement en sentant le regard noir du demi-démon sur elle. Et il est bon de citer demi-démon ici car les pupilles de Bob s'étaient étirés comme celles des chats et ses iris étaient devenu uniformément rouges, bref, il avait un regard vraiment furieux envers la petit Icy qui elle, lançait un regard de chien battu. Bob fini par la lâcher du regard et soupira un grand coup. Il commença à avancer dans le couloir, inspectant le moindre détail de la pièce sous le regard larmoyant de la petite boule de lumière blanche.

Si tu es là pour m'expliquer où je suis et te moquer de moi je suis déjà au courant, tu peux partir !

\- Mais non je…

\- Tu ?!

Icy tremblait comme une feuille face au regard de démon d'un Balthazar visiblement furax. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était de se mettre à pleurnicher mais elle essayait de son convaincre de se retenir, de peur d'énerver entre plus le pyro-mage.

\- Je voulais vous aider, vous et vos amis… À trouver la sortie.

\- Je ne comprends pas là, tu nous as envoyés ici et tu veux nous aider à en sortir, ça n'a pas de sens !

\- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix !

Le demi-démon observa la petite créature qui se débattait avec elle-même pour ne pas pleurer. Bob réalisa que son démon intérieur était en train de s'exciter tout seul et de prendre le contrôle. Il prit un moment pour respirer tranquillement, comme il n'avait plus son matériel, il n'avait évidemment plus non plus sa gourde avec le tranquillisant de Jenna. Après une ou deux minutes de silence où Balthazar tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il finit par tourner son regard, cette fois noisette et parfaitement normal vers Icy. Celle-ci semblait un peu moins effrayée, même si elle savait que le pyro-mage était réellement en colère contre elle. Elle s'envola donc pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur, d'un air un peu plus calme ce qui fit sourire Bob. Mais cependant il reprit un air sérieux quand il repensa aux derniers mots de la petite créature.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas eu le choix ?

\- C'est le gardien de la forêt d'Ergamoren qui a dit que personne ne devait entrer dans les ruines ! Du coup moi et les autres avons eu pour ordre de vous retenir ! Mais moi je n'aime pas faire ça aux gens !

« Un parasite qui n'aime pas parasiter, j'aurais tout entendu… » Il haussa un sourcil en observant la petite créature dont les traits du visage étaient difficiles à voir cause de la lueur qui émanait d'elle. Finalement il préféra l'ignorer pour chercher ce qui pouvait servir de sortie à cet endroit plutôt oppressant. Il parcourra le long couloir, observant toute les armures étincelantes. Elles n'avaient rien de particuliers mises à part qu'elles étaient toute gravées du symbole de l'église de la lumière, ce qui dissipait le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il se trouvait dans l'esprit de Théo. Pourtant après une inspection totale de la pièce, assister discrètement par Icy qui se glissait dans les recoins des armures pour voir si elles cachaient quelque chose, il ne trouva ni porte ni quelconque mécanisme.

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas normal ! J'ai l'habitude de m'infiltrer dans l'esprit des gens je dois pouvoir en ressortir !

\- Si je peux me permettre, ce qui m'inquiète le plus est le calme plat qu'il règne ici…

\- Hey, dit pas ça tu vas nous porter la poisse !

La petite créature porta ses mains à sa bouche, l'air maladroite, ce qui finit par arracher un rire à Bob. À l'entente du rire étouffer du pyro-mage qui sonnait à ses oreilles bien plus sympathique que toutes leurs conversations précédentes, elle redressa ses longues oreilles bien droites en signe de bonheur et rejoignit Bob au fond de la salle. Elle en profita pour inspecter la dernière armure qui était séparée des autres alors que Bob cherchait plutôt une logique ou une énigme qui pourrait se cacher derrière tout cela.

\- Rien à faire monsieur le demi-démon ! Toutes ces armures ont l'air parfaitement normal et aucun mécanisme n'est caché dans toute la pièce.

\- Il y a certainement quelque chose de cacher derrière tout cela…

\- Je vous rappelle que…

Un bruit de métal retentit en plein milieu de la phrase de la petite Icy ce qui la fit sursauter. Les deux enquêteurs improvisés tournèrent à nouveau leurs regards vers les huit armures qui longeaient le couloir pour voir que leurs casques étaient tous tourner vers eux, comme si elles les regardaient. Un frisson violent parcourut leurs dos mais seul Icy laissa un léger couinement siffler entre ses lèvres. Voyant que les armures du fond commençaient à se mouvoir, elle alla se coller contre Bob pour se rassurer mais le pyro-mage n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle. Surtout quand il voyait les armures sortir leurs épées une par une. Là, il voulut disparaitre au plus vite mais il se rappela qu'une armure se situait aussi derrière lui. Il se retourna instinctivement puisque c'était bien évidemment l'armure la plus proche d'eux mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de se mouvoir, ce qui l'interpella. Mais il sentit de toutes petites mains saisir le col de sa robe.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer le décor, on va se faire tuer !

\- Je réfléchis figure toi ! Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de me faire décapiter !

\- Ah ! Oui c'est vrai c'est ça que j'allais dire !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans l'esprit de votre ami, il est donc logique que pour en sortit il faille réfléchir comme lui !

\- Et tu as failli oublier de me dire ce truc super important ?!

Devant les yeux rougeoyants de Bob, la petite créature poussa un petit cri et recula. Le demi-démon ne réalisa pas sur le coup que ses yeux avaient encore changé de couleur. Mais l'écho de la voix de son démon intérieur résonna un instant dans son crâne et il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. « Pourquoi mon démon ressort-il aussi facilement depuis tout à l'heure ? » Il se tint la tête un instant avant d'entendre la voix d'Icy lui hurler de bouger. Il réagit à la dernière minute et vit une épée passé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Hélas pour lui, il ne trouva que le coin du mur en reculant, et il vit une immense armure lever son épée pour l'abattre sur lui. Il eut pour réflex de lancer un sort de flamme chargé le plus rapidement possible. Cependant l'armure ignora complètement les flammes et Bob eut juste droit de voir une épée enflammée s'arrêter juste sur son nez. Alors qu'il pensait sa vie finit, il resta bloqué un instant avant de tournée son regard vers l'intérieur du casque de l'armure où il vit une petite silhouette entre les plaques de métal.

\- Hey ! Il ne faut pas faire ça ! C'est un vrai four là-dedans maintenant !

\- … C'est une blague ? Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu que ton sort ne l'avait pas affecté alors en désespoir de cause je me suis glissé dans l'armure pour voir s'il y avait un moyen de l'arrêté et ça s'est justement arrêter tout seul !

\- Tu veux dire que c'est un coup de chance si je ne suis pas mort ?!

\- C'est à vous de trouver comment sortir d'ici ! Et dépêchez-vous car les autres armures vont passer aux armes elles aussi !

\- J'y réfléchis mais je ne vois pas là ! Je vois juste que je suis une pièce avec 8 armures qui veulent ma mort et une inerte !

\- Mais que dirait votre ami dans un moment pareil ?!

\- Hein ? … Il foncerait dans le tas comme d'habitude…

\- Eh bien là je pense que vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon !

Bob regarda un instant Icy d'un air blasé avant de plonger pour s'éclater au sol, dans le seul but d'éviter une lance qui venait de lui foncer dessus. Il trembla en voyant la lance qui s'était enfoncé dans le mur de pierre comme dans du beurre, il préférait ne pas penser à l'effet que ça aurait eu sur lui. Il vit l'armure dans laquelle se trouvait Icy se mouvoir et se mettre en position de combat avec son épée, et il pouvait voir celle-ci à travers le casque dans ladite position. « Nan mais sérieusement ? » Voyant quand même que la petite créature d'une quinzaine de centimètres, qui pleurnichait encore dans ses jupons il y a quelques minutes, c'était plus vite mise au combat que lui, il décida qu'il était temps de s'y mettre aussi. Sauf que ses flammes n'avaient aucun effet sur ses adversaires, ce qui était plutôt logique étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune chair sous ces plaques de métal. Son regard se tourna vers l'armure qui n'avait pas bougé et particulièrement vers son épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ses capacités physiques et se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois que Théo lui avait laissé son épée entre les mains… Cependant il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de se sortir de cette situation invivable. Il sauta alors sur cette fameuse épée pour la sortir de son fourreau. Alors que son regard était plutôt tourné vers les armures qui lui fonçaient dessus en levant leurs épées, il sentit l'épée venir toute seule et une grande lumière se mit à aveugler toute la salle…

* * *

 **à suivre...**

 **petite dédicace au fanmade "Aile d'acier" d'Elwensa pour la partie de Grunlek! :D**


	14. Combat spirituel dernière partie

**Et un chapitre 14! Un! Dit donc, ça va finir par devenir un roman cette histoire! En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D**

 **Je vous asperge de tabasco bleu! \ o /**

* * *

Le vide le plus total s'emparait de son esprit et de son corps. Alors que ses paupières étaient entrouvertes, elle voyait un environnement obscur qui l'entourait alors que son corps était totalement engourdi. Elle sentait sa respiration qui était lourde et sa poitrine se compressait peu à peu. Son esprit faillit retomber dans l'inconscient avant qu'il ne soit réanimé par une pousser d'adrénaline. Elle se redressa brusquement en prenant une grande inspiration. Zoey avait tout simplement eu l'impression de revenir de la mort elle-même. Son corps était bousculé entre la douleur qu'elle avait à la tête et celle qui lui compressait le cœur. Elle observa son environnement pour ne trouver qu'une infinité d'obscurités au ciel, et au sol il y avait un liquide rouge dans lequel trempaient ses bottes en cuir. Préférant ignorer la nature du produit, elle chercha désespérément autour d'elle si ses amies étaient là, mais personne. Cet environnement obscur ne la rassurait guère, de plus que la chaleur y était étouffante. Son attention fut détournée quand elle entendit une voix étouffée venir directement… D'en dessous d'elle. Elle s'empressa de se relever pour observer une petite créature aux allures humanoïde avec deux grandes oreilles animales et brillante d'une lueur blanche, complètement aplati par le poids de la chasseuse de démons. Elle prit celle-ci entre ses mains pour voir si elle était toujours en vie.

\- Hey ça va ?!

\- Je sens le poids de la mort… Et je vois une lumière tout au bout du tunnel…

\- N'y vas surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas de l'âme d'une fée sur la conscience !

\- Je ne suis pas une fée…

Après quelques minutes où Zoey prit le temps d'aérer la petite créature blanche à l'aide de son foulard qu'elle portait habituellement autour de la taille, celle-ci se releva et put enfin se présenter.

\- Je suis une créature du type parasite, moi et d'autres créatures de la forêt d'Ergamoren avons eu pour ordre de vous arrêter ! C'est donc pour cela que nous sommes là ! Mon pouvoir vous a propulsé dans l'esprit d'un de vos amis ! Mais pour sortir il suffit de trouver la porte de sortie, et pour la trouver il suffit généralement de penser comme votre ami !

\- Oui, absolument facile ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que du noir à perte de vue avec du sang à nos pieds !

\- Euh… oui ça peut s'avérer difficile vu comme cela… Mais tout esprit a une sortie !

« Elle est positive elle… » Alors qu'elle regardait la petite bête lumineuse gigoter devant aller, son regard se tourna plutôt derrière celle-ci pour distinguer une forme au loin. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux pour voir une forme humanoïde, habiller de vêtements amples, rouge vif. Icy voyant bien que ce n'était pas elle que son interlocutrice regardait mais plutôt quelque chose se trouvant dans son dos, elle se retourna lentement. Zoey finit par reconnaitre le pyro-mage qui était en train de se rapprocher lentement avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. La petite bête blanche se recula pour s'accrocher à Zoey et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Il n'a rien à faire ici…

\- Ah bon ? Même si c'est dans son esprit qu'on est ?

\- On ne peut pas être dans sa propre tête !

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça… Pourtant il est là !

Ce qui semblait pourtant bien être Balthazar s'approcha lentement du duo dans un pas lent et un sourire se voulant rassurant. À chaque pas qu'il faisait on pouvait voir les cercles se former à la surface du liquide rouge qui recouvrait le sol qui s'agrandissait jusqu'à disparaitre au loin. Zoey et Bob se regardaient dans les yeux sans rien dire, la chasseuse finit par s'approcher à son tour vers le pyro-mage alors que Icy lui tirait les vêtements en lui suppliant de ne pas y aller.

\- Alors Princesse, alors on se balade dans mon esprit maintenant ?

\- Oui, et je trouve cela peu accueillant. Tu pourrais refaire la déco !

\- Ah ah ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très romantique !

Balthazar se rapprocha au plus près de Zoey pour poser une main sur sa hanche et rapprocher son visage lentement. Seulement il se vit vite interrompre par une vive douleur à l'oreille qui tirait en arrière le forçant à reculer.

\- Bats les pattes Roméo, d'un on ne me touche pas ! De deux, Bob ne m'a jamais appelé Princesse ! Et de trois, le plus important ! Je sais faire la différence entre un démon et un demi-démon !

\- Grrr, moi qui voulais me faire plaisir pour une fois !

Zoey lâcha l'oreille de l'homme qui ressemblait à Balthazar mais qui ne l'était apparemment pas. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière en se tenant l'oreille alors qu'il lançait un regard assassin à la chasseuse de démons. Ses pupilles commençaient à devenir jaunes alors que ses iris devenaient uniformément rouges. Des écailles apparaissaient de part et d'autre de son corps, des cornes poussaient sur sa tête et ses dents se transformaient en crocs acérés. Le tout alors qu'il grandissait à une vitesse impressionnante. Quand il atteignit sa forme entièrement Démoniaque, il mesurait plusieurs mètres. Le décor obscur et vide se mit à rougir, alors que le sang sur le sol commença à s'embraser tout autour comme l'aurait fait de l'essence. Le ciel rougi se couvrait peu à peu de fumée alors que le démon sous sa forme finale, poussa un puissant hurlement de terreur qui faisait trembler la terre.

\- … Philippe je présume ?

\- Non ! Ce stupide nom que m'a donné Balthazar me tape sur les nerfs !

\- J'avoue qu'il aurait pu trouver plus classe mais vous avouerez aussi que votre vrai nom est imprononçable !

\- Qu'importe ! Tu vas payer pour t'être payé ma tête !

\- Ce que vous êtes susceptible !

\- N'oublie pas que tu es dans mon antre ici ! Tu ne peux pas m'échapper !

Zoey vit une des grandes mains de « Philippe » se diriger vers elle pour l'écraser mais celle-ci plongea sur le côté pour esquiver dans une roulade magnifique, le poing puissant du démon fit trembler le sol et rependit un élan de flamme autour de l'endroit où il avait écrasé son poing. Effrayé par tout ça, Icy finit par plonger dans la tignasse brune de la jeune femme pour entièrement disparaître même si la chasseuse sentait la petite créature trembler dans sa nuque. En voulant se relever, Zoey manqua de perdre l'équilibre se qui lui valut de se déconcentrer une demi-seconde, demi-seconde de trop étant donné que la deuxième main du démon en profita pour empoigner la chasseuse de démons et la soulever du sol pour l'élever au niveau de son visage.

\- Alors jeune impertinente ? C'est l'heure de prouver que tu es une vraie chasseuse de démons, car face à Enoch tu n'as pas fait long feu !

\- J'avoue que c'était plutôt humiliant. Cependant je ne voulais pas particulièrement me battre contre Enoch.

\- De toute manière je ne vois pas ce qu'une petite humaine peut faire face à un démon ! Aussi forte sois-tu !

\- Tu as raison, une simple petite humaine n'a aucune chance face à un démon ! Surtout quand il fait ta taille… Tu veux un exemple ?

\- Comment ?

« Philippe » observa Zoey avec une légère fumée qui sortait de ses naseaux alors qu'elle avait clos les yeux pour concentrer sa volonté. Quelques secondes après, un éclat de lumière jaillit de chaque parcelle de son corps, éblouissant ainsi le démon. Icy observa la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux. Le démon ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait et une lumière intense envahit son champ de vision qui n'avait jusque-là vu que l'obscurité éternelle de sa prison.

* * *

Son corps et son esprit engourdis se mirent à réagir quand il sentit un violent mal de tête vint le réveiller. Il sentit une sensation de froid parcourir tout son corps. Le sol sur lequel il était allongé était comme un matelas moelleux mais froid. En entrouvrant les yeux, il vit un paysage enneigé s'étendre devant lui, paysage qui ressemblait à une immense forêt. Il sentit un flocon se poser délicatement sur sa joue alors que ses sens et son énergie revenaient lentement. Grunlek s'appuya sur son bras mécanique pour se redresser lentement et prendre conscience toute aussi lentement de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il chercha du regard ses amis mais en vain bien évidemment, il était seul dans une forêt recouverte de neige. Il se releva et épousseta le peu de neige qui était restée collé sur ses vêtements, qui par ce coup était légèrement mouillée. Ca allait finir par devenir une habitude. Il entendit un petit bruit venir de sous la neige face à lui, il baissa les yeux pour observer une bosse sous la neige. Puis une petite créature blanche en sortir à toute vitesse, le surprenant au passage. Elle s'arrêta pile au niveau du visage de Grunlek puis prit un instant pour se secouer et plus particulièrement ses grandes oreilles qu'elle prit le temps de vider de la poudreuse qui s'y était immiscé.

\- Bon sang, ils aiment le froid dans ce groupe ma parole !

Le nain resta calme, il observait la créature qu'il ne savait identifier sans rien dire. Attendant que celle-ci se rende compte elle-même de sa présence. La petite bête humanoïde se retourna enfin et fit face à Grunlek en poussant un petit cri de surprise, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'en remettre mais elle murmura quelques mots qu'il avait du mal à entendre. Voyant qu'elle hésitait à entamer la conversation, le nain s'en chargea lui-même.

\- Bonjour.

\- Ah, bonjour ! Je… comment dire…

\- Je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais, où sommes-nous ?

\- Ah ! eh bien… Je suis désolé ! Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans l'esprit d'un de vos amis et c'est entièrement de ma faute !

\- Dans l'esprit ? Attends, calme toi et raconte-moi tout en détail !

\- Oui… Je suis un parasite qui a le pouvoir de m'immiscer dans les esprits. J'ai utilisé un de mes pouvoirs pour envoyer chacun d'entre vous dans l'esprit de l'autre sous les ordres du gardien de la forêt d'Ergamoren. Pour ressortir d'ici il faut que vous trouviez une porte ou quelque chose qui s'y apparente. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis ici pour vous aider.

\- C'est un peu bizarre comme histoire…

\- Je vous assure que c'est la vérité ! Comme le gardien ne peut pas voir ce qui se passe dans les esprits, j'en ai profité pour venir vous aider à en ressortir !

\- D'accord je veux bien, mais on est dans une forêt là…

\- Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous dire, vous devez penser comme votre ami !

\- C'est-à-dire comme qui ? Je ne sais pas dans quel esprit je suis moi !

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire non plus hélas, je peux juste dire que les esprits prennent généralement leur forme en fonction des sentiments, de la nature et des souvenirs de leurs propriétaires !

\- Ce serait Shin alors ?

Grunlek commença à avancer dans le paysage enneigé, la couche de neige sur laquelle il marchait était vraiment épaisse, ce qui rendait le déplacement difficile étant donné qu'il s'enfonçait littéralement dans la neige. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle couche de neige, même en hiver. Icy qui le suivait tranquillement virevoltait tranquillement, même si elle gigotait dans tous les sens à chaque fois qu'un flocon lui tombait dessus. Ils avançaient donc tous les deux dans la forêt qui se faisait de plus en plus dense. Alors qu'il avançait, il détourna la tête un instant vers sa droite. Il crut apercevoir au loin une étrange silhouette lumineuse, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à en distinguer correctement les formes. Il n'arrivait à distinguer que sorte de forme avec de grandes ailes à moitié cachées par les arbres qui n'avaient presque plus de feuilles, et aussi ses yeux noirs avec des pupilles orange comme celles des chats. Ses yeux assez effrayants semblaient le fixer lourdement. Le nain s'arrêta, il regarda cette créature et ses yeux ne semblaient plus vouloir se décrocher. Ils se regardèrent ainsi un moment alors que Grunlek sentait son corps s'engourdir, et il était totalement figé. Il vit littéralement son champ de vision s'obscurcir et…

\- Monsieur le nain !

\- Hein ?

Grunlek vit le paysage retourner à la normale sous ses yeux, la créature qu'il fixait avait totalement disparu. Il sentit quelque chose lui tirer la manche. Il baissa les yeux, ce qui était assez rarement nécessaire, et vu une petite fille qui lui tenait la manche en le fixant. Lui et Icy fixèrent la fillette un instant puis se regardèrent pour se demander d'où elle sortait. La petite créature se rapprocha de l'oreille du nain pour lui susurrer.

\- Elle ne vous dit rien cette enfant ?

\- Ben non je n'ai jamais croisé de… oh attend…

Grunlek observa plus attentivement la fillette qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants. La fillette était habillée d'un manteau qui avait l'air assez cher. Au-delà de ça, il regarda sa peau halé, ses cheveux bruns et frisés, plutôt coupés court et ses yeux orange. « Non de zeus ! » Le nain reconnu finalement une Zoey miniature en face de lui qui le regardait toujours avec ses yeux brillants.

\- Euh… Un problème, petite ?

\- Vous êtes un aventurier monsieur ?

\- Euh… oui mais en fait là je…

\- Ouaaaaaah ! Trop bien !

Le petite Zoey lâcha enfin la manche du nain pour aller courir dans la neige sans trop s'éloigner. Icy se posa sur l'épaule de Grunlek pour pouvoir se cacher et aussi parler plus facilement au mécanicien.

\- Vous la connaissez alors ?

\- Et bien oui mais pas a cet âge-là…

\- Je vous l'ai dit, l'esprit peut se former en fonction des souvenirs des gens. Il est donc normal d'y trouver une version moins âgée de cette personne. Questionnez la plutôt et ne la perdez surtout pas.

\- D'accord. Hey petite ! Comment tu as su que j'étais un aventurier ?

\- C'est parce que vous êtes habillé de manière bizarre !

\- De manière bizarre ? Je suis habillé normalement…

\- Non, dans la région on ne s'habille pas comme ça ! Ici on a toujours beaucoup de vêtements sur nous, des manteaux, des bonnets et des bottes ! Sinon on a froid ! Mais mon papa m'a dit que dans les autres régions du cratère il fait moins froid, du coup les gens ils sont habillés comme vous !

\- Je vois…

Le regard de Grunlek se porta à nouveau vers la petite créature blanche qui squattait son épaule, elle lui fit signe avec la main de continuer la conversation avec la fillette.

\- Sinon, tu es toute seule ?

\- Oui, mon papa et madame Flora ne veulent jamais que je sorte mais j'ai un passage secret ! J n'aime pas rester enfermé, il n'y a rien à faire à la maison !

\- Ce n'est pas bien, il faut obéir à tes parents !

« Je me souviens que Viktor avait précisé que Spectra avait adopté Zoey alors qu'elle avait six ans, là je ne lui en donne à peine quatre… » Le nain pensait tout en observant la fillette qui bougonnait suite à la dernière remarque de celui-ci. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Icy qui lui murmura à l'oreille de demander à mini-Zoey de l'emmener chez elle. Même si cela semblait un peu facile, il ne coûte rien de commencer les recherches là-bas. Grunlek ne perdit pas de temps à faire passer le message à la petite brune qui se tenait à côté d'elle et elle accepta avec joie. Ils commencèrent à marcher à travers la forêt enneigée, s'arrêtant parfois pour faire des pauses. Il était difficile de se déplacer alors que leurs jambes s'enfonçaient dans la neige à chaque pas. Zoey semblait avoir l'habitude et donc profitait des pauses du nain pour faire des dessins dans la neige ou sauter partout. C'est lors d'une de ces pauses que Grunlek aperçut à nouveau la même créature au fond des forêts. Ses pupilles orangés brillaient d'un éclat peu rassurant. La créature semblait rodée en faisant des allers-retours au loin, en fixant non pas le nain cette fois, mais la fillette. Comme un prédateur cherchant le meilleur moment pour attaquer sa proie. Le mécanicien se redressa pour tenter de mieux distinguer cette forme mais le regard de la créature pointa à nouveau vers lui et comme plus tôt, sa vision s'obscurcit. Il entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête en lui susurrant des mots incompréhensibles même si certains ressortaient comme « lumière » ou «rouge » mais il ne voyait pas trop de rapport entre ces mots. Finalement il fut à nouveau ramené à ce qui était un peu la réalité, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le monde réel, par Zoey qui lui tirait sur la manche pour le faire avancer.

\- Vite monsieur le nain ! Il faut aller à la maison !

\- Attends, tu n'as pas vu quelque chose dans le paysage ?

\- Quelque chose ? Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop moi-même, une sorte de créature avec des yeux noirs et des pupilles orange !

\- … Il ne faut pas s'approcher d'elle ! Ni la regarder dans les yeux !

\- Ah ? Tu la connais alors ?

\- On s'en moque ! On doit rentrer à la maison ! Sinon papa et madame Flora vont s'inquiéter !

\- Quoi ? mais hey !

La fillette tirait le nain avec une certaine force. Grunlek préféra ne pas insister voyant que Zoey ne voulait visiblement pas aborder le sujet. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver devant un grand manoir seul au milieu de la forêt. Il était entouré d'une grande muraille avec un grand portail en fer qui était fermé à clé. La mini-Zoey plutôt que de passer par le portail, se mit à faire le tour en demandant au nain de la suivre. Elle arriva finalement à une petite trappe en bois sur le côté de la muraille dans lequel elle passa en rigolant. Grunlek jeta un regard à Icy qui se cachait toujours dans son dos, elle haussa légèrement les épaules et ils passèrent par la trappe pour suivre la petite fille. Elle sautillait joyeusement dans la neige qui couvrait le jardin pour s'approcher d'une porte située plutôt à l'arrière du manoir.

\- On est à la maison !

\- C'est chez toi ici ? C'est plutôt prestigieux !

\- Papa dit toujours qu'il veut que je ne manque de rien !

\- Si je m'attendais à ça…

La fillette empoigna sur la pointe des pieds la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais derrière la porte ne se trouvait qu'un décor infiniment noir. Par surprise Zoey cria et alla se cacher auprès de Grunlek en pleurnichant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite et Icy sortit enfin de sa cachette pour se rapprocher de la porte.

\- C'est ça ! C'est la sortie monsieur le nain !

\- Ouaaaaah ! une fée !

\- Euh… je suis honoré mademoiselle mais je ne suis pas une fée !

\- C'est la porte de sortie ? Tu n'avais pas dit que ça serait plus compliqué que ça de sortir d'un esprit ?

\- Eh bien, en temps normal c'est extrêmement difficile oui ! Je ne comprends pas trop…

\- Sortie ? Vous vous en allez ?!

Grunlek regarda la mini-Zoey qui le regardait d'un air attristé en lui agrippant la manche. Il lâcha un léger sourire pour poser un genou au sol et mettre ses deux mains sur les épaules de celle-ci.

\- Oui je m'en vais.

\- Mais pourquoi ? On s'amusait bien ensemble !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra très vite ! Crois-moi !

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous le jurez ?

\- Croix de bois ! Croix de fer ! Si je mens je vais en enfer !

\- D'accord alors !

Le nain ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de la fillette ce qui la fit rire. Il se releva alors qu'elle tentait de remettre ses cheveux frisés en place. Grunlek partit donc pour prendre la porte accompagné d'Icy, il se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un signe d'au revoir à la petite fille qui avait l'air tout de même un peu triste. Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui avec un petit pincement au cœur de laisser une enfant toute seule. Mais ce fut bien sa dernière préoccupation quand il sentit le sol de défaire sous ses pieds…

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	15. Les mystères d'Ergamoren

**Enfin les vacances! Bon dieu que ça fait du bien! Bac de Français passé! (et beaucoup moins bien réussit qu'au blanc... T_T) Maintenant je vais avoir tout le temps du monde pour écrire et dessiner en toute liberté :D**

 **Je vous plonge dans le chocolat! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'obscurité laissa lentement place à une lumière naturelle alors que Grunlek entrouvrait lentement les paupières. Ses sens s'éveillèrent lentement, il entendait quelques jappements familiers et il sentait quelques coups de langue sur sa joue. Après avoir à peu près récupéré le contrôle de son corps, il posa sa main sur la gueule d'Eden pour la faire reculer. Il se redressa lentement et celle-ci se rapprocha à nouveau pour frotter son pelage contre le torse du nain. Il entendit quelques râlements autour de lui et ses amis qui se réveillaient lentement eux aussi. Le nain tenta de contenir sa louve qui avait l'air plus que contente de le voir enfin éveillé. Jenna était agenouillée auprès d'eux avec un air rassuré qui s'affichait de plus en plus sur son visage en même temps que les garçons récupéraient peu à peu leurs esprits.

\- Mon Dieu mais quel bazar !

\- Vous allez bien les garçons ?

\- Jenna ? Eden ? Ca veut dire qu'on est enfin sorti de cette illusion à la noix !

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à convaincre le gardien des lieux et il a ordonné d'arrêter les attaques contre vous. Il était temps que vous vous réveilliez !

\- Tu l'as convaincue comment ?

\- De manière diplomatique quelle question !

Etrangement le sourire qu'affichait Jenna laissait plus transparaitre la souffrance qu'avait dû subir le gardien plutôt que de belles paroles. Les garçons se regardèrent en déglutissant, préférant oublier tout simplement cela. Suite à cela, ils finirent par remarquer que contrairement à eux qui avaient tous repris connaissance en même temps, Zoey était resté inconsciente. Théo tendit le bras nonchalamment vers elle pour la secouer un peu. Jenna eut un élan vers lui comme pour tenter de l'en empêcher mais la main du paladin entra en contact alors le corps de Zoey avant cela. À la seconde où il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la chasseuse, un courant électrique violent s'échappa de celle-ci pour parcourut tout le bras de Théo jusque dans son armure qui se mit à s'illuminer l'espace d'un instant. L'éclair était rapide mais il avait surpris tout le monde qui eut un mouvement de recul en sursautant. Théo qui était tombé sur les fesses par surprise, regarda sa main en remerciant la lumière qu'il soit équipé d'une armure qui atténuait la foudre. Les regards qui étaient fixés sur le corps de Zoey toujours inconscient se tournèrent lentement vers Jenna qui avait l'air très surprise, désolée et inquiète en même temps… Après quelques secondes de silence ce fut bien évidemment Bob qui réussit à sortir des mots le premier.

\- Mais c'était quoi ça ?!

\- J'ai tenté de prévenir mais on ne m'a pas écouté !

\- ça ne répond pas à la question ça…

\- …Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de la cause de ce phénomène mais disons que ça arrive quand Zoey utilise trop sa psyché … Aaah mais je ne devais pas dire ça ! Elle va m'en vouloir !

Pendant que Jenna se disputait avec elle-même dans un coin, les quatre garçons se regardèrent entre eux en haussant légèrement un sourcil. Bob qui avait déjà vu ce phénomène après leur chute de la falaise comprit que Zoey avait certainement lancé un sort et c'est cela qui les avait sauvé. Mais il se disait surtout que ça faisait un secret de plus à la liste de cette fille. Il croisait les bras et se plongea dans ses pensées sous les yeux de ses amis qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui faisait encore réfléchir le pyro-mage. Comme la chasseuse de démons ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller, Théo fut obligé par tout le groupe à porter celle-ci. Ils purent reprendre leurs chemins vers la fameuse bibliothèque de la ville, suivant leur guide elfique dans un silence pesant. Sans créatures étranges pour les en empêcher, ils arrivèrent très rapidement à leur destination. Le bâtiment qui servait de bibliothèque ressemblait à une grande tour, pourtant au lieu de rentrer dans la tour, Jenna fit le tour pour accéder à une trappe à l'arrière de la tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- La tour renferme un bon nombre d'ouvrages, mais les recherches secrètes sont cachées en dessous de la bibliothèque ! C'est là-bas qu'on trouvera le plus de livres sur les créatures démoniaques !

\- Si c'est classé secret Jenna, comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

\- Aaah, mais tous les elfes de la forêt d'Ergamoren le savent !

\- Ce n'est pas secret alors…

\- Oui enfin bref…

L'elfe préféra couper court la conversation pour se pencher sur la trappe. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle-ci puis grâce à sa psyché, les quelques idéogrammes représentés sur la trappe se mirent à briller de la même lumière bleue que lorsque Jenna avait soigné le bras de Théo. Maintenant que les gravures ressortaient du reste du métal, Bob put remarquer que les idéogrammes n'étaient pas les mêmes que l'elfique commun. Ils avaient certaines ressemblances entre les deux dialectes mais le demi-démon ne pouvait pas être sûr de sa traduction qui était légèrement ratée, il préféra donc se terre et regarder la trappe qui s'était déverrouillé et que Shin et Grunlek ouvrirent tant bien que mal tellement le métal était lourd. La trappe ouvrait sur un long escalier parfaitement impeccable, comme si malgré les années où il n'avait pas été entretenu, aucune goutte et aucun courant d'air n'avaient réussi à passer pour l'endommagé. Le demi-élémentaire observa un moment le couloir sombre avant de lancer à ses compagnons.

\- Bon… qui y va ?

\- Pourquoi ? On n'y va pas tous ?

\- Je ne rentre pas là-dedans moi !

\- Shin arrête de chouiner !

\- Même si Jenna a réglé le problème avec le gardien des ruines, je pense qu'il n'est pas prudent de laisser cet endroit sans surveillance ! Si une des créatures transformées vient à rentrer par la trappe on sera enfermé comme des rats ! Et vu la puissance qu'elles gagnent de plus en plus je propose que l'on n'envoie uniquement Jenna et Bob dans le sous-sol !

\- Parce que j'suis un mage raté c'est ça ?!

\- Non Bob, au contraire, parce qu'entre nous c'est toi qui t'y connaît le plus en magie et en créatures…

\- Ha…

Ecoutant les conseils de Grunlek, l'elfe et le demi-démon prirent l'escalier étroit et sombre pour disparaitre petit à petit sous les yeux de leurs trois compagnons. À peine ceux-ci avaient quitté leurs champs de visions que Théo entama une marche, toujours avec la chasseuse sur son dos. Grunlek et Shin haussèrent les sourcils.

-Mais Théo, tu vas où ?

\- Je ne vais pas rester planté devant une trappe le temps qu'ils trouvent un bouquin, s'ils le trouvent.

\- Théo, on leur a dit qu'on restera là pour s'assurer qu'aucun monstre ne rentrera, tu ne peux pas t'en aller !

\- Vous êtes largement assez de deux pour surveiller une trappe, et puis si y a un problème, vous avez qu'à hurler !

\- Mais Théo… Grunlek on fait quoi ?

\- Suit le, je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt encore une fois pour rien !

\- Je t'ai entendu Grunlek !

Shin suivit donc le paladin qui avait déjà pris un peu de distance, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son ami nain comme pour lui demander si tout irait bien. Celui-ci hocha de la tête et lui fit un petit signe de la main au demi-élémentaire pour lui dire de filer. Une fois retrouvé seul, le nain lâcha un léger soupir. Mais il sentit quelque chose d'humide se coller à sa main. Il baissa le regard et vit Eden qui le regardait en remuant légèrement la queue.

-Tu es revenue toi, où étais-tu passée petite maline ?

La louve pencha la tête pour rattraper un petit animal mort qu'elle était certainement partie chasser d'où son absence.

-Et bien alors tu as faim ? On va manger ensemble !

La louve aboya comme elle put avec l'animal mort entre ses crocs et tout en remuant la queue. Alors que le nain et la louve cassaient la croûte en attendant le retour de leurs deux groupes d'amis, Eden leva la tête soudainement et remua un peu les oreilles. Grunlek savait très bien que quand elle faisait ça, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait entendu un bruit suspect. Le golem se redressa donc et inspecta la zone du regard, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et comment, une silhouette jaillit d'entre les bâtiments pour sauté sur le nain et son familier.

Bob suivait dans une démarche lente l'elfe dans un silence presque pesant. L'escalier en pierre qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus devenait de plus en plus sombre, éclairé uniquement par le bâton du pyromage. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, les deux compagnons arrivèrent dans une immense salle. Cela expliquait le temps qu'il fallait pour descendre, car la salle était immense, avec un plafond à une dizaine de mètres. Mais ce qui impressionnait le mage ce n'était pas ça, du moins pas directement. En effet Bob n'avait d'yeux que pour les immenses bibliothèques qui recouvrait tous les murs de la salle, partant du sol jusqu'au plafond. Il n'osait pas imaginer le nombre d'ouvrages qu'il avait là, juste devant lui, et ils parlaient tous de magie d'après les dires de l'elfe. Autant dire que c'était le paradis des mages. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Jenna ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air ébahit de son ami demi-démon. Mais elle dut vite le faire redescendre sur terre, ils n'avaient absolument pas le temps de lire tous ces livres. Elle guida le mage vers une des bibliothèques, où apparemment se trouvaient tous les ouvrages sur les créatures liés aux démons et les démons eux-mêmes. Le pyro-mage fut tout de suite interpellé par la connaissance parfaite de la disposition de chaque type de livres par Jenna, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, celle-ci se plongea dans un ouvrage et commença à le lire avec un air le plus concentré possible. Il en fit donc de même et retenu sa question pour plus tard, ça n'était pas la première fois que ces filles lui cachaient quelque chose, et il était sûr qu'il aurait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'elles. En lisant plusieurs livres, Bob se rendit compte qu'ils ressemblaient plutôt à des carnets de notes, il y avait des croquis de certaines créatures étranges et des notes tout autour pour être finalement résumé sur une autre page de manière plus propre. Il leva à nouveau les yeux et réalisa qu'il avait littéralement des millions d'ouvrages notés à la main par un peuple elfe disparu juste sous les yeux. Son regard descendit vers Jenna dont il voyait les yeux défilés à toute vitesse sur les pages anciennes. Il voulut réfléchir un instant mais le regard de la druidesse monta vers lui aussi et il replongea son visage dans son livre actuel, l'air de rien. Il tourna une page du livre qu'il tenait et vit un croquis d'une créature immonde ressemblant à un serpent mais en beaucoup plus gros et avec des aiguilles sortant de son corps, ainsi que des crochets absurdement grands, comme les dents d'un tigre à dent de sapin ! Il lit quelques notes à côté et s'y intéressa plus précisément, continuant sur d'autres pages. Il vit des croquis de bijoux, d'objets, et mêmes de pièces d'armure, mais elles avaient toute un point commun : une sorte de pierre rouge incrustée. Les notes expliquaient des expériences sur des objets enchantés à l'aide de sang de démon pur et capable de faire perdre la tête à tout être vivant, affectant d'abord les créatures démoniaques et les animaux. Bob se leva en hurlant qu'il avait trouvé. L'elfe qui releva le visage et se leva directement pour prendre le livre des mains du demi-démon. Elle lut rapidement et hocha de la tête. Mais la puissante magie nécessaire pour faire marcher un tel objet était incroyable et cela lui faisait peur. Le mage, voyant la mine déconfite de sa compagne de lecture, prit le livre de ses mains et le rangea dans la sacoche de celle-ci avait de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Jenna lui sourit un instant avant de le rappeler à l'ordre et de lui dire de ranger tous les livres en les remettants exactement à la même place alors que celle-ci partait déjà devant, ayant rangé ses livres au fur et à mesure qu'elle les lisait. Bob soupira et prit ses livres pour tous les remettre dans la bibliothèque. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de devoir tout laisser là en sachant qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais revenir. Cependant alors qu'il allait déposer le dernier livre, il vit les lettres sur tous les livres se déformer sous ses yeux pour former un alphabet difforme qu'il avait pourtant déjà vu. Le même que sur la trappe. Il se retourna et vit juste l'ombre de Jenna qui quittait la pièce. Il comprit que la druidesse avait usé de la magie pour qu'il puisse lire les livres. Finalement il se pressa pour vite la rejoindre dans les escaliers. En remontant les marches, alors que la lumière du jour leur revenait enfin, ils entendirent Grunlek hurler certaines choses peu distinctes à cause de l'écho et Eden qui aboyait. Ils pressèrent donc le pas pour aller aider leur ami mais en arrivant devant la scène ils restèrent… Circonspect. Il voyait Grunlek avec une bestiole étrange agripper au bras mécanique, pas plus grand qu'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Il s'accrochait désespérément alors que Grunlek et Eden tentaient de le décrocher. La petite créature couverte de poils châtains avait de grandes oreilles et avait les bras, la nuque et le dessus des yeux couverte de plumes bleu et violette. Ses grands yeux laissaient pleinement voir ses grands iris dorés et ses pupilles fines rouge sang. Il avait aussi une longue queue sans poils ressemblant plus à celle d'un rat. Alors que le nain se débattait trop pour le réaliser, Bob reconnu les caractéristiques de la créature qu'ils avaient affrontées lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers de l'illusion. Pour ôter le moindre de ses doutes, il observa l'animal de plus près et vit les différentes blessures qu'ils avaient réussi à lui porter.

\- ça vous dérangerait de m'aider au lieu de me regarder comme ça ? Il est en train de bousiller mon bras mécanique et il dysfonctionne déjà assez à mon goût…

\- Oh mais avec plaisir !

Bob allait aider Grunlek en frappa la créature de son bâton, mais il entendit la voix de Jenna derrière lui prononcer un mot dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui sonnait comme de l'elfique. L'animal dressa les oreilles en entendant le mot. Il lâcha immédiatement Grunlek et se défit de l'emprise d'Eden. Son changement soudain de comportement surprit le pyro-mage qui vit la chimère lui foncer dessus et lui sauter au cou pour simplement passer sur sa tête et atterrir sur Jenna.

-Saleté ! Je ne suis pas un tremplin !

\- Voyons Bob calme toi…

\- Non je ne me calme pas ! Cette sale bête nous a attaqués alors qu'on était sous l'hallucination en prenant la forme d'un monstre géant! Ça se voit à ses blessures ! … Tiens d'ailleurs si c'était une illusion, pourquoi il est blessé ?

Bob n'eut pas le droit de réponse à sa question, à vrai dire Jenna ne l'écoutait même pas, elle s'occupait de la petite créature qui lui lançait des petits regards tristes. Elle sortit immédiatement son matériel pour pouvoir le soigner.

-Nan mais tu ne vas pas t'occuper de lui après ce qu'il nous a faits tout de même !

\- Les chimères sont des créatures créées pour garder les ruines, tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir de faire son travail ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas nous attaquer à nouveau après ?

\- Mais non c'est un amour !

Bob resta consterné devant l'elfe qui faisait des papouilles à la petite chimère qui avait l'air parfaitement gentille et docile en compagnie de la druidesse. Il se tourna vers Grunlek pour chercher un soutien moral mais celui-ci avait plus l'air préoccupé par les bosses sur le métal de son bras que par la créature qui avait attenté à sa vie deux fois… Grunlek ayant expliqué que Théo et Shin étaient partis faire un tour, le pyro-mage se sentit obligé de rester assit à ne rien faire sur les marches de la bibliothèque, regardant ses deux compagnons chouchouter chacun leurs animaux, l'un étant plus étrange que l'autre…

Théo zigzaguait entre les bâtiments en ruine un peu comme une âme en peine sans but, toujours avec Zoey sur son dos qui dormait à poing fermé. Derrière lui, Shin lui hurlait de l'attendre mais le paladin accéléra le pas rien que pour énerver son compagnon. Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite plutôt amusante, même si ce n'était que pour le paladin, Théo et Shin marchèrent côte à côte à travers la ville en ruine.

-J'en ai marre de la porter elle, tu ne veux pas la prendre un peu ?

\- Tu n'avais qu'à la laisser avec Grunlek…

\- … Je vais te frapper !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas être de ma faute si tu es bête quand même !

Sur les mots du demi-élémentaire d'eau, le paladin se stoppa, lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêtait à le frapper. Mais avant que son point ne s'unisse avec la tête de Shin, il sentit une énergie parcourir son armure. Il tourna la tête pour observer le visage de Zoey qui était froissé, elle agrippait ses épaules en tentant littéralement de planter ses ongles dans l'armure, sans succès évidemment. Mais le paladin remarqua surtout la lumière qui sortait des paumes de la chasseuse. Son armure aussi brillait d'une lumière étrange.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici….

\- Je ne sais pas mais si ça ne te dérange pas on pourrait s'éloigner ? C'est déjà lugubre de base…

Théo vit son ami demi-élémentaire trembler comme une feuille, pas de peur mais plutôt de froid. Il se frottait les bras comme il pouvait. Ce qui était plutôt étrange étant donné que la température était tout à fait normale et que même dans le froid Shin était normalement plus résistante. Mais l'archer pointait surtout le cimetière qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, avec des centaines de tombes. Au lieu de s'éloigner comme l'avait demandé Shin, Théo rentra littéralement dans le cimetière. Il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans l'atmosphère tout autour de ce cimetière. Mais une fois dans le cimetière, les trois aventuriers se sentirent étrangement mieux. Théo avait un peu le même sentiment que dans une église de la lumière. Et pour cause, quand il se rapprocha d'une des tombes, il put voir le symbole de l'église de la lumière graver sur la pierre, et cela sur chacune d'entre elles ou plus précisément sur les plus récentes. Car en effet une bonne partie d'entre elles était intacte, et fleurit. Comme si elles avaient été figées dans le temps par rapport au reste de la ville. Shin, qui trouvait glauque de se sentir mieux dans le cimetière qu'à l'extérieur, inspectait le lieu du regard. Il remarqua trois tombes mieux fleuries que les autres. Les fleurs étaient bleu-violet et dégageaient un parfum étrange qui envoûtait le demi-élémentaire. Il se donna une légère gifle pour se sortir de la transe que lui provoquait ce parfum mystérieux et regarda les tombes de plus près. En lisant le nom sur trois tombes il eut un sursaut et tomba sur les fesses, ce qui interpella le paladin qui vint immédiatement s'assurer ce qui se passait.

\- Shin ça ne va pas ?

\- Le nom sur les tombes… C'est le même que…

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	16. L'Histoire des Elfes d'Ergamoren

**Après une TRES longue absence, me revoilà! xD Aaaah oui! j'ai galéré à le finir celui là, la vie ne voulait pas que je le fasse mais j'y suis arrivé! (Y a plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit pas trop décousu vu que j'l'ai écrit petit morceaus par petit morceaux .-. )**

 **AIE CARAMBAH! (non j'sais pas comment ça s'écrità)**

* * *

Théo tourna la tête et put lire les trois noms à son tour. Valen, Firel et Valil… Sweetleaf. Il écarquilla les yeux puis lis les dates au-dessous des noms. 15 ans… ça faisait 15 ans que ces personnes étaient mortes et elles portaient le même nom que Jenna. Le paladin et l'archer se lancèrent un regard du coin de l'œil comme si un brin d'inquiétude les hantait. Le paladin se redressa et pressa le pas pour retourner là où Grunlek les attendait. Le demi-élémentaire lança un dernier regard aux trois tombes et fit une sorte de prière, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment ça se passait chez les elfes. Il rattrapa le paladin qui avançait d'un pas déterminé, toujours avec Zoey sur le dos.

-Théo, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

\- Demander une explication !

\- Attends mais tu ne peux pas parler de ça comme ça ! Tu imagines si je te questionnais comme ça sur ta famille alors qu'ils sont… voilà quoi !

\- Vas-y, je n'ai rien à cacher !

\- Oui mais tout le monde n'est pas toi Théo. Toutes les personnes qui avaient le symbole de l'église de la lumière sur leur tombe ont la même date de mort, et c'était bien après la naissance de Jenna, alors imagine un peu ce qui a pu se passer et dit toi que c'est peut-être délicat …

\- Tu m'as déjà vu faire dans la délicatesse ?

\- Théo…

\- Oh ça va, d'accord je ne dirai rien.

« Sérieux ? Aussi facilement ? » Shin pensa. Ils continuèrent leurs marches tranquillement jusqu'à retrouver tant bien que mal leurs compagnons. En arrivant, ils virent Grunlek faire des papouilles à Eden, pour changer tiens… Mais aussi Jenna qui câlinait une étrange créature ressemblant à un chat avec des grandes oreilles et des plumes. Bob lui faisait la tronche sur les escaliers de la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive à son tour Théo et Shin. Il vit en eux un soutient moral et s'empressa de sauter sur Théo, mais suite à une esquive magnifique du paladin, il atterrit sur le demi-élémentaire qui manqua de tomber.

-Tu fous quoi Bob là ?

\- Maaaaais, Jenna fait mumuse avec la créature qui a voulu nous tuer et Grunlek ne veut pas m'aider ! Je me sentais seul !

\- Arrête Bob, on dirait un enfant…

Le mage était toujours accroché à la nuque de son ami demi-élémentaire et tourna la tête vers Grunlek pour lui faire la moue. Le nain frappa son visage avec sa main non métallique devant le comportement enfantin du demi-démon.

-En parlant de Jenna, j'ai une question !

\- Hey non tu m'as promis de rien dire !

\- Je n'ai rien promis du tout.

Shin réussit enfin à décrocher Bob de sa nuque et le poussa. Mais trop tard, la curiosité de Jenna était aiguisée et elle attendait la question du paladin.

-On a trouvé un cimetière avec des tombes marquées du symbole de la lumière dont trois qui ont le même nom que toi, on peut avoir une explication ?

Jenna écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de les baisser pour regarder le sol. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air légèrement inquiète et semblant réfléchir. Mais après quelques secondes son visage se défroissa légèrement mais elle n'avait pas changé sa posture. Mais alors que l'elfe semblait sur le point de répondre, Théo sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un bouger sur son dos. Zoey passa ses bras autour du cou du paladin et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Ce n'est pas sympa d'embêter mon amie monsieur l'inquisiteur !

\- Zoey !

-Tu es réveillé toi ? Il était temps !

\- En vérité je suis réveillé depuis que vous êtes rentrés dans le cimetière, mais j'étais bien sur ton dos alors je n'ai rien dis.

Sur ces mots le paladin lâcha la jeune femme qui tomba sur le sol directement sur les fesses en poussant un cri. Elle lança quelques jurons à son encontre tout en se redressant. Alors que le paladin et la chasseuse de démons se disputaient comme des enfants sous les regards désespérés de leurs amis. Finalement c'est Bob qui relança le débat engager par le paladin, car lui qui avait l'habitude de toujours poser plein de questions sans hésiter s'était retenu trop longtemps. Entre son repérage parfait dans la ville, l'attaque dont elle a été épargnée, sa connaissance de la bibliothèque secrète, la langue qu'elle avait traduite pour lui sans rien dire et maintenant la découverte de Théo et Shin, il était évident que Jenna était très liée à cet endroit et que ces ruines étaient moins vieilles qu'elles ne le laissaient penser.

-Je ne veux mettre mal à l'aise personne, mais si c'est lié aux événements de ces derniers temps. Je pense qu'il est important qu'on sache.

\- Eh bien… D'accord.

\- Jenna ! On a pour instruction de ne rien dire sur ce qui s'est passé ici !

\- instruction ? De l'Eglise de la lumière ?

\- Zoey, l'instruction était « Interdiction de communiquer les événements de la forêt d'Ergamoren en dehors des membres de l'Eglise. » Je n'enfreins donc pas la consigne en répondant à Théo.

\- Et le pire c'est que ça t'amuse de jouer avec les mots…

L'elfe eut un petit rire amusé alors que Zoey était plutôt abattu par le comportement léger de son amie. La jeune druidesse s'installa visiblement pour commencer un long récit, avec la petite chimère qui s'était installé sur ses genoux tout heureux, alors qu'elle lui prononçait quelques mots dans la même langue que plus tôt. Puis alors que tout le monde avait l'oreille attentive sauf Zoey qui boudait dans un coin, Jenna commença son récit.

-Tout c'est passé i peu près 15 ans. À l'époque cette ville que vous voyez autour de vous était une grande ville close. Elle était coupées du monde extérieur. Mais la vie y était des plus normales, nous étions une civilisation d'Elfes qui c'était plongé dans la recherche sur la magie. Créatures, objets, plantes, technologies… Tout ce que nous faisions et créions marchait grâce à la magie ! Nous étions devenues des experts. Cependant, bien que nos recherches aient abouti à de nombreux remèdes et technologies révolutionnaires. Le bien ne peut jamais être sans le mal, et certaines de nos recherches ont abouti à des découvertes plus sombres au fil de l'histoire, comme ce que nous trouvés avec Bob. Mais tout était censé rester secret pour l'éternité… Nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait arriver…

Les garçons se lancèrent des regards entre eux, commençant à s'imaginer la suite de l'histoire. Bob, lui, jeta son regard tout autour de lui. Les murs des maisons détruites légèrement noircies sur les bords, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué en arrivant.

-Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, j'étudiais les plantes à la bibliothèque avec mon grand frère : Valil. Pendant ce temps nos parents rédigeaient un compte rendu de leurs dernières inventions dans les archives. Et avant qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi, la ville était envahie de créatures semblant tout droit venues des enfers, commander par un demi-diable. Alors que la ville devait être protégée par un bouclier magique, ils ont réussi à rentrer et ont commencé à tout ravager. Même nos plus grands experts en magies n'ont rien pu faire. On s'est fait massacrer les uns après les autres par ces monstres et cet homme. Mon frère m'avait demandé de rester caché dans la bibliothèque alors je n'ai rien vu… Mais j'ai compris que tout était fini quand j'ai vu cet homme aux yeux écarlates rentré dans la bibliothèque et me lancé cet horrible regard. À ce moment j'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux… Mais dehors, les créatures commençaient à hurler et j'entendais des gens à nouveau se battre. Le demi-diable reparti à l'extérieur. Je ne l'ai jamais revu… La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'une fille d'environs mon âge qui rentra dans la bibliothèque, les poings et le visage couvert du sang de ces créatures. Et qui me lança sa cape blanche pour me couvrir le visage, pour pouvoir sortir du bâtiment sans avoir à voir l'état de la ville dans laquelle j'avais grandi. En sortant j'ai était pris en charge par des membres de l'Eglise de la lumière puis par Dame Spectra comme vous le savez !

Tout le monde faisait le silence. Ils avaient voulu l'entendre par curiosité mais cette histoire avait un goût amer. Théo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Malgré lui, cette histoire lui rappela la mort de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais pleuré mais l'histoire de Jenna rendit ses souvenirs plus amers. Shinddha pensait lui aussi à son clan qui avait été décimé lui aussi et regardait l'elfe avec un regard plein de compréhension. Voyant que l'ambiance était plutôt lourde, même venant du paladin qui était habituellement indifférent, le demi-diable décida de dévier lentement la conversation.

-Je vois, ceci est regrettable ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'Eglise de la lumière voulait cacher cette histoire.

\- Comprends-les, cette histoire semble avoir un lien très fort avec les événements actuels. Et l'Eglise avait classé ce dossier sans avoir enquêté plus que cela, étant donné que toutes les créatures et les demi-diables avaient été éliminés. Ils ont peur que ça ne se sache et que les autres Eglises et les personnalités politiques les prennent moins au sérieux ! Enfin encore moins plutôt…

\- Je vois, ils ne veulent pas être pris pour responsable de ce qui arrive…

\- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont envoyé Zoey et moi enquêté et réglé cette histoire ! Nous faisons parti de l'unité de la lumière et nous connaissons toute les deux très bien ce dossier puisque nous étions présentes lors du conflit !

\- Zoey était là ? Elle faisait quoi ?

\- M'enfin, je vous ai dit tout à l'heure qu'une fille de mon âge était venu me chercher, je pensais que vous aviez compris ! C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Zoey !

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers Zoey qui fit un petit signe de la main et un regard qui donnerait envie à plus d'un de la frapper…

-Et bien quoi ? Je suis chasseuse de démons je vous rappelle ! Forcément qu'on a fait appel à moi et à Spectra ! Même si j'étais petite, j'étais déjà très forte.

\- Certes, mais pour reparler du livre ! S'il est le seul à raconter comment cet artefact fonctionne et que techniquement personne n'a pu venir le dérober, d'ailleurs c'est même sûr puisqu'il était encore à sa place… Comment quelqu'un aurait pu en fabriqué un ?

\- Justement, je ne vois qu'un seul moment où quelqu'un aurait pu descendre dans les archives et lire le livre sans que personne ne vienne le déranger.

\- Et c'est ?

\- Quand la ville a été attaquée quelle question ! Mais grâce à toutes les données dans le livre je vais pouvoir au moins crée un moyen d'enfin trouver la source de notre problème !

\- Youhou ! On a enfin réussi à trouver la solution à notre problème !

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises Shin, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend une fois qu'on sera sur place ! Si on y arrive en vie vu la force que gagnent ses créatures avec le temps…

Le demi-élémentaire qui avait levé le poing en signe de victoire se vit refroidir aussi sec par ses camarades. Jenna ricana lentement avant de se diriger vers Bob pour lui demander de tendre la main. Le mage s'exécuta sans discuter mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir avant que l'Elfe ne lui fasse une entaille à sang.

-Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Pour mon expérience quelle question !

\- Hein ?

Elle pointa un flacon rempli de son sang sous le nez de Balthazar d'un air amuser avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Le mage haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard interrogatif à ses amis qui avait l'air aussi perdu alors que Zoey, elle semblait plutôt amusée. Il se rapprocha d'elle alors pour mieux comprendre.

-Elle entend quoi par « expérience » au juste ? Et pourquoi elle a pris mon sang ?

\- Jenna est une femme de sciences comme toi Balthazar, c'est dans ses gènes ! Je te conseille juste de te poser dans un coin et de ne pas essayer de voir ce qu'elle fait. Elle est plutôt effrayante dans ces moments-là. Même pour moi !

Zoey riait gentiment sous les regards dubitatifs des quatre garçons…

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	17. Nouveau chemin

**victory! Chapitre enfin finit! Même si en plein milieu mes hormones se sont réveillées et du coup c'est un peu partie en drama xD**

 **j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!**

 **Chamallow! :D**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Jenna s'était enfermée dans la bibliothèque d'Ergamoren. Pendant que certains vaquaient à leurs occupations, Théo nettoyait son matériel, Grunlek et Zoey s'amusaient avec Eden et Tara. Bob et Shin, eux, voyait le temps passer lentement et se demandaient sérieusement ce que l'elfe pouvait être en train de fabriquer. La curiosité étant plus forte que la raison, ils se levèrent tous les deux pour aller jeter un coup d'œil discret par la porte. Mais alors que Bob entrouvrait la porte pour pouvoir l'espionner discrètement, il entendit Shin râler derrière lui. En se retournant il vit Tara qui s'était jeté, encore disons-le, sur le visage de Shin. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de souffler de désespoir. Mais en se retournant à nouveau vers la porte, il y avait Zoey en face de lui, ce qui lui fit faire un léger bond en arrière.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens !

-Mais je n'espionne personne.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu le regretteras.

-Ça va, ne sort pas des phrases toute f…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement entre Bob et Zoey et celle-ci frappa violemment le pyro-mage.

-Je te l'avais dit.

Bob se redressa légèrement en se tenant le nez, il fusilla du regard la jeune femme qui, elle, avait l'air très amusé de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais un autre obstacle l'empêcha de continuer sa bataille de regard, c'était Jenna qui ressortait semblant plutôt satisfaite d'elle. Après son petit cri de victoire, elle vit Bob se relever lentement, toujours en se tenant le nez. L'elfe lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé mais le demi-démon préféra faire demi-tour vers ses deux autres compagnons, ramassant Shin au passage qui avait le visage complètement griffé à cause de la pie qui était maintenant posée tranquillement sur l'épaule de son propriétaire. Après ce passage plutôt étrange qui ne faisait rire que la jeune femme brune, Jenna expliqua qu'en sachant quel artefact trouvé, elle avait pu développer un sortilège qui allait leur montrer l'origine du mal qu'ils cherchaient. Pour cela elle demanda aux garçons leur carte et la posa au sol. Elle tendit la main au-dessus de la carte et des écritures bleues apparurent le long de son bras et qui se mit à glisser jusqu'à ses doigts pour finalement tomber lentement sur la carte en se dirigeant sur un endroit précis et y laisser une légère marque.

-Voilà, ça se trouve juste au nord, près de la montagne !

-… Et mon sang il a servi à quoi dans tout ça ?

-À dessiner les symboles elfiques sur mon bras pourquoi ?

-Non je voulais être sûr de ne pas m'être fait trancher la main pour rien…

Réalisant enfin ce qu'elle avait fait, l'elfe demanda mille fois pardon au pyro-mage. Mais pour l'heure il était temps de quitter la cité d'Ergamoren. Jenna fit un tour au cimetière pour prier sur les tombes de ceux qui était sa famille, ses amis et tous ceux qui l'avait suivi durant son enfance. C'est donc avec un pincement qu'ils partirent aux dos de leurs chevaux, fonçant droit sur leur destination. Grunlek tourna régulièrement la tête en arrière pour surveiller sa louve, comme il le faisait à chaque voyage. Mais c'est justement parce qu'il en avait l'habitude qu'il remarqua rapidement que quelque chose manquait au tableau.

-Où est Tara ?

En effet l'oiseau qui s'était pris d'amitié avec Eden avait pris l'habitude de voler juste au-dessus d'elle, mais là elle n'était nulle part. Jenna jeta un coup d'œil à Zoey mais elle semblait trop concentrer sur son cheval et sur ses sens pour écouter Grunlek.

-Nous lui avons confié un message pour l'Eglise de la lumière.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!

Cette fois c'est Théo qui s'exclama avec un ton en la véritable interrogation et l'outrage. Jenna jeta à nouveau un regard vers Zoey, le paladin l'avait vraisemblablement sortie de sa concentration mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre.

-On ne sait ce qui nous attend là-bas. Et il y a beaucoup de chance que plus on se rapproche de l'artefact, plus il y ait de créature !

-D'accord mais…

-Pas de mais.

Zoey n'avait pas laissé Théo finir sa phrase en répondant d'un ton sec. Le paladin allait répondre comme il en avait l'habitude, mais le regard de Zoey se tourna vers lui et il put apercevoir comme une étincelle traverser sa pupille. Il se bloqua une seconde avant de sentir la main de Shin, qui était installé derrière lui, se poser doucement et lui faire signe de la tête de se calmer. Le paladin regarda de nouveau devant lui en contenant son envie de dire sa façon de penser à la chasseuse de démons. Bob, qui était derrière eux avec Grunlek, avait regardé la scène sans rien dire. Depuis qu'ils étaient partie le comportement de la brunette était froid et étrange par rapport à son caractère habituel. Mais il préférait garder ses questions pour plus tard, car sinon le paladin allait encore s'énerver comme d'habitude…

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée sur les routes, mais dès que le soleil se coucha ils dûrent se résoudre à poser le camp. À la nuit tombée, tout le monde s'occuper comme il le pouvait. Théo lustrait son épée comme tous les soirs, et Shin et Eden se battaient pour être celui qui consolera Jenna du vide que lui laisse l'absence de son familier. Et l'elfe et le nain regardait ça avec amusement. Le paladin jeta un regard à ses amis et boudait un peu d'être en dehors de cela. Il leva son épée pour regarder si elle était bien lustrée puis aperçu une silhouette rouge dans le reflet. Il se retourna et vit Bob qui partait dans la direction où Zoey était parti chercher de l'eau. Mais il ignora, se disant que ce qu'il faisait l'importait peu. Il se retourna à nouveau vers son épée.

-On y voit comme dans un miroir !

Il entendit soudain Shin gémir parce qu'Eden l'avait encore mordu. Grunlek gronda la louve mais ne put résister bien longtemps à son air de chien battu. Jenna, elle, prit la main de Shin pour l'examiner. Le demi-élémentaire eut les joues légèrement rosies en voyant l'elfe lui prendre la main et s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais au-delà de ça, il ne put s'empêcher de tirer discrètement la langue à son agresseur avant de sourire à sa soigneuse.

-Finalement c'est peut-être mieux de l'autre côté…

Bob marchait sur le petit sentier qu'avait emprunté Zoey, il la chercha jusqu'à arriver sur un petit lac. Si la brune était vraiment partie chercher de l'eau, elle n'était certainement pas loin. Il cherchait sur les berges l'endroit où elle pourrait être. Mais soudain il entendit un bruit venant de l'eau, il tourna immédiatement la tête et aperçu une silhouette sortir de l'eau. La scène lui semblait surnaturelle, bien qu'il soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus surnaturel… Zoey avait surgi à la surface et fit voler sa longue chevelure ondulée en l'air. Sous l'éclat de la gibbeuse, ses cheveux pourtant sombre brillait comme des fils d'argent. L'eau du lac autour d'elle scintillait pour la même raison. Et enfin, ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Alors que la lumière lui faisait dos et que son visage était obscur, il pouvait pourtant bien voir ses deux iris orange, une couleur peu naturelle et éclatante comme la véritable écorce d'une mandarine. Pour la première fois qu'ils se connaissaient, Bob ne voyait pas la gamine violente et moqueuse qu'il voyait habituellement, mais une vraie femme au corps parfait et à la beauté mystérieuse. Cependant il dut vite redescendre sur terre…

-Ça va je ne te dérange pas ?

Le pyro-mage se mit une claque mentale pour se rendre compte qu'il était en train de la fixée alors qu'elle était nue dans l'eau… Même si la vue n'était pas déplaisant, il se retourna immédiatement pour éviter de s'attirer ses foudres. Pour lui faire oublier l'incident, il entama un autre sujet.

-Tu n'étais pas censé aller chercher de l'eau ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais l'eau était tellement pure que j'ai voulu en profiter.

-Oui et bien vu que tu tardais, j'étais venu te chercher ! C'est normal non ?

-Oh mais je ne te reproche pas de m'avoir vu, mais de m'avoir FIXE ! tu saisis la différence ?

-Oui et bien je …

Sentant le ton monter, il eut pour réflexe de se retourner et se retrouva directement nez à nez avec Zoey qui avait eu le temps de mettre son haut et son pantalon. Mais même avec ça elle était habillée très légèrement habiller puisque son eau était une simple bande sur la poitrine relier à des manches marron et son pantalon s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. « Oh non, tous mais pas elle… » Bob se remémora toutes les femmes qu'il avait « cajolées » dans sa vie, il aimait les femmes oui mais le jour de leur rencontre il ne pensait pas qu'il serait attirer par celle-là… Il se donna une autre baffe mentale en voyant que la jeune brune encore trempée attendait impatiemment la fin de sa phrase.

-Je pense que tu devrais te sentir honorer qu'un homme comme moi ait voulu te regarder !

« Je vais regretter ce que je viens de dire… » Ni une, ni deux. Zoey entra dans une colère noire et gifla le demi-démon. Mais avec sa force monstrueuse, une gifle de la chasseuse de démons était égale à celle de 20 femmes normale. C'est donc en toute logique que Bob tomba au sol. Il se redressa légèrement en se tenant la joue qui portait bien la marque de la main de Zoey. Il voulut protester mais quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur la brune, il vit qu'elle était en train de ravaler ses larmes. « Ô non ce n'est vraiment pas bon ça… » La seule fois où il avait vu Zoey dans cet état c'était à cause de l'orage, et il avait trouvé ça très drôle. Mais là c'était sa faute et il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il la regarda finir de s'habiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette sa cape et qu'elle commence à s'en aller.

-Je… j'étais venue te demander autre chose en fait …

-Ça t'arrive de ne pas te poser de questions ?

-Hey ! Si tu ne cachais pas tout et n'importe quoi je n'aurais pas de question à poser !

-…

-Bref, je te trouvais bizarre aujourd'hui ! Quand on a quitté Ergamoren tu as commencé à te comporter bizarrement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh je t'en prie ne fait pas la maligne avec moi !

Bob commençait à être agacé par la tendance de Zoey à vouloir tout cacher. Et apparemment son ton fut assez clair cette fois car elle ne protesta pas et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses cheveux humides. Elle marmonna quelque chose comme quoi c'est elle qui devrait être la plus en colère entre eux deux. Ce qui fit soupirer le Pyro-mage qui tapait du pied pour montrer qu'il attendait une réponse.

-Alice.

-Ta sœur ?

-Oui, je me demandais juste si j'allais la retrouver là-bas et qu'on allait devoir…

La suite de sa phrase s'étrangla. Mais Balthazar n'en demandait pas plus, ce qu'il avait vu à l'église de la lumière et chez Spectra suffisait à lui faire comprendre que l'idée d'affronter sa sœur ne réjouissait pas Zoey.

-Je comprends que ça fait mal quand on doit affronter quelqu'un de sa famille dont on est très proche.

-…Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu as vu mon père non ? Tu penses franchement que lui et moi on est dans le même camp ! Cet homme fait ce qu'il veut !

-Parce que tu aimes Enoch ?

-Malgré moi : oui. Je dois l'avouer ! C'est bizarre, il me tape sur les nerfs, on n'est jamais dans le même camp et il joue le papa poule quand ça l'arrange… Mais une fois on s'est battu ensemble et il s'est mis en colère quand j'ai été blessé. Même si ça ne nous as attirés que plus d'ennuies derrière je dois avouer au fond de moi que j'ai été touché.

Après son beau discours, Bob réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourna vers Zoey pour se justifier mais celle-ci lui adressait un petit sourire compréhensif.

-En-Enfin bon ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… Ta sœur ne fait pas ce qu'elle fait par sa volonté, on va trouver l'artefact et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

Zoey regarda fixement Bob quelques secondes avant de sourire à nouveau, un sourire rassuré et amusé cette fois.

-Bien, puisque je t'ai frappé, que tu t'es inquiété pour moi et que tu m'as raconté une anecdote croustillante sur toi, je veux bien te pardonner ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure !

-Hein ? J-J'étais pas inquiet ! C'était de la curiosité pure !

\- Mais oui, à d'autres !

\- C'est vrai ! Et de quelle anecdote tu parles ?

-« Malgré moi : oui ! J'aime mon papa chéri ! » houloulou !

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Ce sera répété, déformé, amplifié ! Le tout à Enoch !

\- NON !

La chasseuse de démons se mit à courir sur le sentier qui mène au camp, suivit de Balthazar qui la suppliait de se taire et qui se jurait intérieurement de ne plus jamais poser de questions à cette femme ! Une fois qu'ils furent un peu éloignés, une silhouette sortit des buissons en poussant un long soupir.

-Finalement, entendre Shin couiné n'était pas si mal…je veux vomir…

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	18. Destination finale

**mon dieu, déjà le chapitre 18?! mais quel vitesse par rapport au 17 qui a mit 4 mois à arriver! :o ah ah xD**

 **En même celui-ci est légèrement plus court! :p**

 **Je charge avec Brasier! Buliaaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

Au petit matin, tout le monde s'était réveillé dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Jenna se réveilla en sursaut quand elle se rendit compte qu'une petite boule chaleureuse était collée contre sa joue. C'était Tara qui était certainement revenu après qu'elle se soit endormi. La pie se réveilla en se secouant les plumes de la tête jusqu'au bout de la queue. L'elfe prit délicatement son familier pour la cajoler, il lui avait manqué. Grunlek qui était le premier à avoir désembrouillé son esprit était attendri par la complicité entre la druidesse et son familier. Et comme pour les copier, Eden lécha le visage du nain qui en réponse lui gratouilla la tête. Mais il fallait reprendre la route au plus vite. La petite équipe s'empressa de prendre un petit déjeuner et de remballer toutes leurs affaires. Les chevaux de Théo et Bob commençaient visiblement à bien s'entendre avec Eclipse. Puisqu'ils les avaient retrouvés ensemble pour la première fois alors que la jument de Zoey était du genre à … s'éclipser. (Désolé) Cependant quand sa propriétaire entra dans son champ de vision, elle se rapprocha d'elle immédiatement.

-Eclipse a l'air de bien aimer Brasier et Lumière mais tu seras toujours sa préférée !

-Bien évidemment ! Nous avons vécu de grandes aventures !

-Je me demande quel genre de grandes aventures vivent les membres de l'unité de la lumière.

\- ça c'est un secret !

Zoey tira la langue à Théo, ce qui tapa sur les nerfs du paladin bien évidemment. Bob, lui, regarda de loin la scène en se disant que la brunette qu'il connaissait était revenue. Pas comme hier soir. Oh bon sang hier soir. Le mage se mit une vraie gifle cette fois, juste sous les yeux de Shin qui haussa un sourcil.

-Fait pas gaffe…

\- Si tu le dis ?

Après ce moment gênant, ils reprirent enfin leurs routes. Plus ils avançaient sur leurs chemins, plus ils rencontraient de créatures. Ce qui montrait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne route.

-bon sang ! Si on continue de se faire attaque à répétition comme ça on va être crevé avant d'arriver à destination.

\- Shin attention !

\- quoi ?

Le demi-élémentaire eut à peine tourné le visage qu'il disparut aux yeux des autres. Alors que quatre d'entre eux paniquèrent. Jenna se rapprocha de l'endroit où Shin a disparu. Elle tendit la main et celle-ci disparu comme si elle l'avait plongé dans l'eau. Elle la ressortit presque immédiatement en agrippant Shin par la capuche. Shin papillonna des cils un instant en fixant devant lui. Le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions c'est Théo qui s'exclama en premier.

-La vache c'était quoi ça ?!

\- La raison pour laquelle je n'arrivais pas à trouver cet endroit j'imagine !

La chasseuse de démons dit cela en passant le bout de ses doigts à travers ce qui ressemblait à une barrière magique. À peine eut-elle passé ses doigts qu'elle les retira immédiatement. Un frisson tout entier lui parcourut le corps et lui donna la chair de poule.

-Cet endroit c'est...

-ça put la mort !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shin en écarquillant les yeux. L'Archer voyant l'air choqué de ses amis secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Euh désolé mais c'était…

\- Je me doute que derrière ça, ça doit être mille fois pire qu'avant. Mais on n'a pas le choix ! On y va !

-Attendez !

Tout le groupe se retourna et aperçu quelqu'un qui fila la grimace à Théo et Zoey. C'était Viktor qui avançait lentement vers eux en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Il était accompagné de quelques hommes de la lumière

-Sur tous les hommes de l'église de la lumière, il a fallu qu'ils envoient Papi-sermon…

Le paladin et la chasseuse de démons avaient prononcé cette phrase en cœur. Alors que le vieil Homme fronça des sourcils, leurs compagnons eux, tentèrent de cacher leurs sourires.

-Vous ne vous entendez que pour vous liguer contre moi ?

\- liguer ? N'employez pas tout de suite les grands mots voyons !

\- Silence ! Jenna, ça vous fait rire vous aussi ?

\- Ah ! Désolé Monsieur Oppenheimer mais comme vous l'avez dit c'est tellement rare qu'ils s'entendent…

Même si elle s'excusait sincèrement, l'elfe n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Viktor poussa un long soupir, il laissa tomber les sermons pour le moment. Il y avait plus urgent.

-Alors c'est d'ici que vient le problème.

-Oui Monsieur Oppenheimer, apparemment le lieu est encerclé d'une barrière magique qui dissimule tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur !

\- En effet l'intérieur et l'extérieur n'ont rien à voir…

Le témoignage de Shin vu accentué par les hochements de tête de Zoey qui jouait encore avec ses doigts en les pliants lentement, comme on le fait après qu'un courant électrique nous ait parcouru. Le magister n'hésita pourtant pas à traverser ladite barrière. Suivi de près par les soldats de la lumière qui l'accompagnaient. Le groupe d'aventuriers se regarda un instant et c'est Théo qui suivit son tuteur le premier, suivit de ses compagnons.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la barrière, tout le monde se figea. Une vision certainement proche de l'enfer se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Le ciel était ennuagé de gris et des éclairs traversaient le ciel, ce qui donna des frissons à Zoey qui agrippa la manche de Bob, étant le seul à savoir qu'elle avait peur de l'orage. Lui en réponse ne put que boire la potion de Jenna, l'atmosphère était bien plus lourde que tous ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Il y avait une vieille tour en ruine entouré de ruines d'autres bâtiments qui n'avaient visiblement pas tenu le coup eux… Et autour d'eux, toute la verdure, les fleurs, les arbres, étaient mort. N'étant plus que des restes secs et noirs de leurs beautés d'autrefois. Finalement les ruines de la forêt d'Ergamoren n'étaient pas si lugubres que ça… Mais le pire c'était les cadavres d'hommes qui se trouvaient, dont les plus anciens avaient l'air d'être là depuis quelques semaines.

\- Je ne vous mentais pas quand je disais que ça puait la mort…

-Cette atmosphère put l'hérésie à plein nez…

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Théo, je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait réussi à retenir une aura aussi maléfique sans que je puisse la sentir.

Alors que les autres membres de la lumière discutaient, Grunlek regarda Jenna s'approcher du corps sans vie d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir environ son âge. L'elfe avait les larmes aux yeux et remit une mèche de cheveux noire derrière l'homme pour lui redonner une allure plus correcte. Le nain posa une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci, ce qui la fit sursauter en premier temps.

-On dirait que ses gens sont mort sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils ont dû traverser la barrière sans s'en rendre compte et se sont fait attaquer avant même d'avoir la chance de ressortir…

-Tu n'y peux rien. Chaque Homme naît avec un destin différent, le sien c'est arrêté ici.

Sous les paroles du nain, les yeux bleu ciel de Jenna se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Zoey, qui était en train d'écouter les discussions sans rien dire, les bras croisés.

-Tu penses qu'on ne peut pas changer ce destin ?

-Hein ? Je… Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

La jeune elfe se redressa sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le groupe sous les yeux interrogatifs de Grunlek. Voyant que son compagnon préféré semblait troublé, Eden se rapprocha et passa sa tête sous son bras mécanique. Le nain lui sourit et commença à brosser sa fourrure, elle semblait rassurée au début mais tout à coup la louve se mit à renifler puis à grogner. Elle se tourna légèrement autour du nain. Grunlek tourna la tête dans la direction où Eden pointait et vit une femme aux longs cheveux ébène et des yeux rose-Rouge se diriger vers eux.

-Alice !

Tout le groupe se retourna et vit la sœur de Zoey marcher vers eux, d'un pas lent et assuré, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres teintées d'un rose semblable à celui de ses yeux. Puis elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du groupe. Grunlek s'était d'ailleurs rapproché en retenant avec difficulté la louve blanche qui montrait tous ses crocs dehors.

-Je vois que c'est réunion de famille ici.

-Je suis toute seule Alice…

La jeune femme en robe noire moulante pointa dans le dos de Zoey, celle-ci se retourna et vit Spectra qui avançait elle aussi lentement avec sa canne. Zoey s'apprêtait à hurler aux dieux de la lumière la raison de sa présence mais elle sentit la main de Viktor se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. La vieille femme arriva au niveau du groupe et s'exclama à son tour.

-Alice je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu cèdes aussi facilement à tes démons.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis très bien comme ça.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis jeune fille.

Spectra s'apprêtaient à avancer pour flanquer une bonne correction à sa deuxième fille adoptive. Mais soudain ils entendirent des grognements venir de partout. Et partout était un euphémisme ! Des créatures comme il s'en avait rencontré auparavant apparurent par vingtaines. Certaines même sortaient du sol, le mal c'était incruster jusque dans la mort. Alors qu'ils étaient concentrés sur les créatures qui leur arrivaient dessus, Alice fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la tour. Ce qui échappa aux yeux de tout le monde, bien trop concentrer sur les créatures maléfiques. Tout le monde, ou peut-être pas. Zoey elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur sa sœur et comptait bien la suivre jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait.

-Hey Théo !

Le paladin lança un regard à la chasseuse de démons avant de voir un objet lui foncer dessus. Il attrapa de justesse avec sa main libre, l'autre étant occupé avec son épée. Il observa une seconde et haussa un sourcil.

-Une broche ?

-C'est un porte-bonheur ! Tu en auras plus besoin que moi !

Le paladin voulut lancer un juron à celle-ci, mais elle disparut en un éclair en sautant sur la gueule d'une créature pour voler au-dessus des autres et se frayer un chemin vers la tour. Pas le temps d'être impressionné par ce vol plané digne de Shin, les créatures arrivaient plus ou moins lentement et les encerclaient totalement…

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	19. La mort pour la vie

**Et c'est... non? Oh mon dieu vous l'avez vu venir le dernier chapitre?! Et bien il est là! tout frais tout beau pour vous! :D**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez! :p**

* * *

Ils n'arrivaient plus à en voir le bout. Les créatures arrivaient en boucle sur eux, plus ou moins puissante. Shin tentait désespérément de les garder à l'écart avec ses flèches de glaces mais les monstres étaient trop tenaces et l'archer commençait à fatiguer. Il eut un instant de faiblesse où ses yeux se floutèrent.

-SHIN ATTENTION !

L'archer secoua la tête et vit une créature féline lui sautant dessus. Alors qu'il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, la créature s'écrasa au sol soudainement avant de l'atteindre. Puis elle eut le droit de se prendre le poing métallique de Grunlek en pleine face avant de disparaitre dans un cri de douleur. Cherchant la raison pour laquelle le monstre c'était arrêter devant lui soudainement, il vit des sortes de petites lianes bleues rentrer lentement dans le sol. Il se tourna vers Jenna qui venait de lui agripper le bras.

-Jenna tu…

-Je ne sais pas me battre mais je peux au moins faire ça !

Là où Jenna touchait Shin, une lueur bleutée apparu puis l'archer sentit comme si toute sa psyché revenait. L'elfe lui sourit avant qu'il ne se relève pour combattre à nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe du côté de Zoey mais ça peut pas être pire qu'ici !

-Ne parle pas trop vite, je suis prêt à parier que c'est là-dedans que se trouve l'artefact. Et Alice est une demi-démon ! Ca c'est des animaux normaux….

Bob tourna ses yeux légèrement rougi vers la tour, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y passer.

Au milieu de la pièce, Alice était assise contre une stèle où était posé un étrange talisman rougeoyant. La jeune femme discutait à haute voix en observant ses ongles parfaitement entretenus.

-Tout se passe bien maître, ils vont se faire manger tout cru et sans l'église de la lumière. Les habitants du cratère seront sans défense face à vous. Elles n'auront pas d'autre choix que de s'offrir à vous.

-ça t'arrive souvent de parler toute seule ?

La femme en noire tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée sans tourner la tête, un air légèrement blasé. Zoey se tenait droite face à elle, les bras croisés.

-Et toi ça t'arrive de ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres ?

-Ô mais ce sont mes affaires, je suis ici pour le boulot figure toi.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour moi ? Tu me brises le cœur !

Alice se voulait charmante, elle prit une position de fillette sage en faisant un grand sourire. Mais Zoey avait le visage fermé, les sourcils froncer et les poings serrés, ce qui arracha son joli sourire au demi-démon. Elle se redressa lentement et une sorte de silencieuse bataille de regard débuta entre les deux jeunes femmes. La femme à la longue chevelure noire avait les yeux qui changeaient lentement. Laissant ses yeux de biche couleur framboise pour des iris rougeoyant des pupilles de chat doré et le tout s'entoura d'un noir ébène. Les yeux de Zoey eux étaient brillants, l'orange de ses yeux n'avait plus rien de fruité mais était fluorescent.

-Intéressant. Question maintenant : Arriveras-tu à te débarrasser de moi avant que tes piles soient plates ?

Zoey sourit à cette remarque. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et sa nuque et fit signe à sa sœur d'approcher.

En bas, à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient en voir le bout, des nouvelles créatures apparaissaient. Théo s'épuisait autant à lancer de juron en les voyant arriver qu'à leur éclater son épée sur la tête. Malgré les pouvoirs de régénération de Jenna, le petit groupe commençait à fatiguer.

-Bordel ça fout quoi là-haut ?

Théo eut sa réponse quand il entendit un énorme bruit sourd et des briques tomber du sommet de la tour. Apparemment ça se battait aussi violemment qu'en bas… La vraie question c'était, qui avait le dessus ? Bob de son côté profitait de quelques secondes de calme pour se désembrumer. Oui désembrumer, il ne se sentait pas à court de magie, au contraire. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. En touchant ses joues il sentit des petites écailles froides. Bon sang de bon Dieu. Cet endroit n'était pas bon pour lui. S'ils ne réglaient pas vite cette affaire il allait devenir fou comme Alice.

En haut de la tour, Zoey regardait Alice qui était étalé contre le mur à moitié brisé. Elle restait comme ça sans rien dire.

-Lèves-toi au lieu de te marrer.

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles s'afficha sur le visage légèrement baisser du demi-démon. Puis, alors que son corps était sans vie depuis quelques minutes, elle se jeta sur Zoey en lui agrippant la nuque et en la plaquant au sol. La brune n'eut pas le temps de réagir et commença à asphyxier sous les mains puissantes et griffues de sa sœur. En entrouvrant légèrement les yeux légèrement, elle rencontra les yeux démoniaques qui l'affrontaient. Des cornes étaient apparu sur son crane, deux grandes tordues en vague précédées de deux petites droites. Des petites écailles violettes se répandaient sur la peau de la jeune femme. Zoey ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Toi qui es obsédé par ton apparence…hmpf… tu devrais te regarder.

Sur ces paroles, elle agrippa les deux bras qui enserraient son cou et un violent courant électrique sortit de ses mains pour brûler la peau opaline d'Alice. Elle lâcha immédiatement prise et se recula dans un cri de douleur. Elle regarda ses bras tremblant à cause de l'électricité qui les parcourait encore. Pendant ce temps, Zoey se releva et fonça vers la stèle pour saisir l'artefact.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

La chasseuse se stoppa à la voix double qui retentissait dans la pièce entière. En jetant un regard en arrière, elle vit Alice qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du stade de démon.

L'épée de Théo tomba au sol, il se tenait le bras à cause d'une morsure. Mais rien de grave comparer à la dernière fois. Shin s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, gardant tout de même son arc à porté de main au cas où. Deux minutes. Ils voulaient justes deux minutes de repos. Viktor guettait tout autour d'eux alors que les jeunes soufflaient deux minutes. Bob tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête.

 _-_ Regarde tes amis Balthazar ! Ils ont besoin de ma puissance pour les protéger ! Ta puissance !

Quand Bob ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, c'était l'obscurité qui l'entourait, et en dessous de ses genoux et de ses mains se trouvait un liquide rouge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Il savait d'où venait cette voix et ce qui l'attendait s'il se retournait. Mais il le fit quand même. Il se retrouva face à …

-Philippe ?

\- Mais c'est fini avec ce nom stupide oui ?!

« Philippe » regarda d'un œil inquisiteur le demi-démon qui avait l'air bien penaud face au titan. Un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon s'étirait sur son visage.

-Alors jeune demi-démon. Vas-tu te laisser mourir ?

-Je ne vais pas mourir, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Depuis trop longtemps tu me repousses Balthazar mais cette fois tu ne défileras pas. Tous tes amis sont à terre et ta princesse ne tardera pas à se faire massacrer elle aussi.

-Arrête avec ça, y a que toi qui l'appelles Princesse.

Balthazar voulu se retourner mais soudain son corps ne lui répondait plus. Plus le temps avançait et plus son esprit humain perdait les pédales. Il tomba à genoux devant le démon qui se mit à ricaner de sa voix grave. Les yeux de Balthazar se floutèrent et la psyché du démon qui l'enveloppait lentement lui parut soudain enivrante. Il commença à tendre le bras vers lui mais une main ferme lui agrippa le poignait. Son regard se dirigea lentement vers cette main dont la peau claire était identique à la sienne.

-Tu ne veux pas faire ça, Balthazar.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas bougé mais il reconnut tout de même la voix de celui qui lui murmurait à l'oreille. C'était la voix de son père, Enoch.

-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu…

Avant qu'il ne put finir sa phrase, Enoch le força à se tourner pour lui faire face et lui foutu une gifle. Bob resta surpris un instant avant de se redresser pour faire face à son père et le regarder dans ses yeux dorés.

-Tu vaux mieux que ça Balthazar alors réveilles-toi bon sang ! Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à prouver à l'académie des mages ?!

Ces paroles semblaient trop gentilles pour sortir de la bouche du véritable Enoch. Mais Bob s'en fichait. Il ferma les yeux et une larme lui monta. Non il ne voulait pas faire ça bon sang ! Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Jenna était en train de le secouer. En relevant la tête il vit une armada d'ennemie arriver à nouveau. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il se leva immédiatement sous les yeux surpris de l'elfe qui l'avait vu à moitié comateux il n'y a même pas deux secondes.

\- poussez-vous !

Ses camarades se retournèrent vers lui, et voyaient qu'un sort était déjà prêt entre ses mains et que ses yeux étaient plus rouges que jamais. Ils se poussèrent au plus vite.

-PAR LES FLAMMES DU PHOENIX !

Une énorme colonne de flammes jaillit des mains de Bob balayant tous sur son passage. Voyait que les monstres étaient tous brûler à un degré que seuls les enfers connaissent, ils se tournèrent vers le pyro-mage les yeux écarquillés.

-Désolé fallait que ça sorte.

Le visage de Bob retourna à la normale. Il était soulagé d'un poids mais se demandait encore si la vision d'Enoch dans son esprit était le vrai ou alors il l'avait lui-même inventé pour se résonner. Il ne le saura probablement jamais.

Le mur vola à nouveau en éclat, mais cette fois c'était le dos de Zoey qui l'avait fracassé. Elle poussa un cri retenu avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Elle se releva rapidement pour observer le triste spectacle en face d'elle. Sa sœur n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. Sa peau habituellement opaline était recouverte d'écailles indigo. Ses mains fines et parfaitement vernis étaient maintenant crochues. Ses cornes avaient encore augmenté de tailles et d'autres pics se formèrent le long de ses bras et de son dos. Et une longue queue se balançait sous le plaisir de voir quelqu'un souffrir sous ses yeux rougeoyants.

-Je vais devoir te payer un tour chez l'esthéticienne.

-Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi. Tu ne seras bientôt plus là pour ça !

Une matière noire s'étendit dans la main du demi-démon pour devenir une sorte d'épée qu'elle abattu sur la brunette. Mais son coup fit arrêter par un mur de lumière qui entourait la jeune femme et qui éclata au contacte de la lame de ténèbres, faisant recula la créature démoniaque.

-Qu'est-ce que…

\- Mon bouclier de lumière m'a protégé d'Enoch, ce n'est pas pour te céder.

-Flatter, tu te décides enfin à utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi.

-tu utilises bien les tiens toi.

-oui mais moi je les maîtrise.

Alice sauta à nouveau sur Zoey mais cette fois c'est une grande barre lumineuse qui l'arrêta en cours de route. La demi-démon vit son sourire grandir face au visage de sa sœur en train de lui résister tant bien que mal.

-Tu ne fais que retarder ton échéance. Tes amis en bas ne vont pas tarder à passer l'arme à gauche aussi !

-Et alors ? On meurt tous à un moment non ?

Sur la surprise, Alice relâcha son coup et Zoey en profita pour la repousser violemment et lui sauter à la gorge. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux au sol, Zoey les deux jambes autour de sa sœur qui était allongée au sol. Elle pointa sa barre dont l'embout pointé vers Alice prit la forme d'un éclair pointu, parcouru lui-même par des petits courants électriques. Elle poussa Zoey en lui donnant un immense coup de queue qui la balança contre la stèle. La demi-démon se releva comme elle put. La lance magique lui rentrant lentement dans le cœur sans en ressortir de l'autre côté. Elle se tordit encore plus de douleur et tomba à genoux lorsque la lance fut entièrement rentrée et que seule une lumière intense jaillit du trou dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

-La même chose que je lui ferai à « lui » !

Zoey se redressa comme elle put et saisit directement l'artefact avant de pousser un cri de douleur. Les yeux d'Alice reprirent lentement une teinte rose et s'écarquillèrent.

-Zoey ! Ne fais pas ça ! Il va te réduire en bouillit !

Lentement la chasseuse de démons tourna à nouveau la tête vers Alice, un air un peu triste et désolé.

-C'est trop cruel de me parler comme ça alors que tu sais ce que je vais faire.

Alors que son corps était toujours celui d'un démon, qu'elle était allongée au sol sans qu'aucun de ses muscles ne daigne répondre, des larmes montèrent dans les yeux d'Alice qui voyait les ténèbres sortir de l'artefact pour se rependre sur la main puis le bras de Zoey. Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les lèvres de Zoey bougèrent.

En bas le petit groupe se dirigea vers la tour en enjambant les cadavres des créatures, ou plutôt le squelette des petits animaux qu'ils étaient à l'origine. Cela brisait le cœur de l'elfe en voyant cet horrible carnage de créatures innocentes. Mais quand Viktor voulut ouvrir la porte, c'est elle-même qui s'est ouverte pour libérer une énorme énergie qui poussa les plus proches de la porte au sol. Ceux qui étaient resté en arrière, c'est-à-dire Shin, Bob et jenna, virent leurs camarades s'effondrer devant leurs pieds. Mais leurs regards furent attirés vers le haut quand les éclats de vitre venant du dernier étage manquèrent de leur tomber dessus et qu'une lumière puissance jaillit des cadavres de fenêtre. Avant qu'un éclair ne s'effondre sur le sommet de la tour et qu'une autre vague d'énergie lumière balaya cette fois tout le groupe qui tomba face contre terre et les fit s'évanouir.

Ils reprirent conscience lentement, ils sentaient tous une douce odeur leurs chatouiller les narines et autre chose leur caressaient le dos. Théo ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un lapin blanc aux yeux rouges qui se contentait de rester devant son visage en remuant lentement le nez. Théo bougea lentement sa main qui, malgré l'explosion d'énergie, tenait toujours son épée. Puis il sentit une main ganter se poser sur son bras, celle de Shin qui pourtant avait toujours la face contre terre. Lentement ils reprirent tous leurs esprits et se redressèrent. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Toute la verdure avait repris vie, plus verte que jamais, renvoyant doucement les rayons du soleil. Le sol était quasiment recouvert de plus planche légèrement brillantes, et des petites fleurs blanches les poussaient lentement pour pousser. Les animaux étaient tous en vie et gambadaient dans le tas de plume.

-C'est un miracle !

-Hérésie ! Nécromancie !

\- Théo, ce n'est pas des morts-vivants…

-C'est quand même des morts revenues à la vie !

\- Tu ne vas pas les tuer à nouveau justes pour ça quand même ?! Jenna dit quelque chose !

Le demi-élémentaire chercha de l'aide auprès de son amie des animaux numéros deux mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle était toujours à genoux en train de fixer la tour. Tour presque détruite qui tenait debout par miracle. C'est vrai. Ils avaient totalement oublié que Zoey était supposé être en haut de la tour. Jenna se leva sous les yeux de ses amis et se mit à avancer vers la tour pour y monter. Viktor voulut la retenir mais la main de Spectra lui saisit l'épaule.

-ça ne sert à rien. Elle sait déjà ce qui l'attend en haut.

Viktor tourna son visage vers Spectra qui se tourna elle aussi pour cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux gris qui s'étaient détaché tout seul après l'explosion. Malgré lui Viktor eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son ancienne collègue en état de faiblesse pour la première fois. Il décida donc d'attendre avant de monter à son tour.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attend en haut ?

Shin eut un sourire crisper, cherchant une explication. Refusant de croire la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il sentit la main gantelée de métal de Théo se poser sur son épaule, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Sous le regard de Bob et Grunlek qui priait pour que Théo ne dise pas ce à quoi ils pensaient.

-Shin… Aucun membre de la lumière ne peut créer une telle vague d'énergie et faire ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un demi-élémentaire le peut…

Le sourire de Shin s'abaissa lentement et ses yeux s'attristèrent. Bob et Grunlek baissèrent les yeux puis les fermèrent. Shin poussa violemment la main de Théo de son épaule avant de courir vers la tour à son tour. Ses trois amis le suivant de prés sous le regard sévère et désolé à la fois de Viktor.

En haut de la tour, Shin vit Jenna effondrer en larmes à peine devant la porte. Devant eux se trouvaient une salle presque vide, à moitié détruite. Avec seulement le corps d'Alice, parfaitement humaine, étalée à plat ventre devant des petits morceaux de métal étalé sur le sol, crachant leur dernier souffle de ténèbres. Un spasme secoua le corps de la demi-démon. Dès l'instant où elle le vit, la jeune elfe se redressa maladroite pour se jeter sur elle et l'aider à se redresser. Shin voulut l'arrêter mais cette fois c'est Bob qui l'arrêta en remuant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Mais elle a…

-Elle a besoin de ça, Shin.

Le demi-élémentaire observa donc de loin l'elfe tenant délicatement la femme aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras, la redressant légèrement. Alice reprit lentement conscience, son regard vit en premier Jenna mais elle ne réagit qu'en voyant les éclats de l'artefact sur le sol. Elle repoussa l'elfe brutalement alors que tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Jenna… Je l'ai…

-Ce n'était pas toi Jenna.

-Tout est de ma faute…

La demi-démon se prit la tête entre les mains en éclatant en sanglots. Elle sentit les bras de Jenna se resserrer autour d'elle alors que des larmes coulaient à leur tour sur les joues de l'elfe.

-Elle m'a sauvée et moi je l'ai tuée Jenna.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'était pas toi et elle a fait ça toute seule.

Alice était collée contre la poitrine de l'elfe, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement en se remémorant des mots prononcés par Zoey après qu'elle eut saisi l'artefact. Elle murmura ces mots dans l'oreille de Jenna qui sursauta. Soudain la voix de Viktor retentit dans la pièce.

-Alice Thunderey ! Au nom du pouvoir qui m'est donné par l'église de la lumière, je vous arrête pour crime mettant en danger le cratère tout entier et assassina d'un membre haut placé de l'église de la lumière !

-QUOI ?!

Les quatre garçons hurlèrent alors que les deux filles fixées par le vieil homme se serrèrent plus fortement entre elles, les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes.

-Monsieur Oppenheimer je vous en prie, ce n'est pas elle la responsable !

-Viktor ! Sérieusement ?!

Le magister lança un regard noir à Théo, ce qui ne le découragea pas. Mais alors qu'il allait lui dire sa façon de penser, la main de Spectra se posa sur sa tête. En la regardant il vit le regard de la vieille femme qui fixait Alice, un regard qui lui demandait de se rendre sans rien dire. La demi-démon céda sous le regard de sa mère adoptive, elle se dégagea difficilement des bras de Jenna pour s'avancer, la tête basse, vers Viktor. Deux soldats qui avaient survécu attachèrent les mains d'Alice entre elles et commença à l'emmener sous le regard triste de trois des garçons et le désespoir de Jenna qui perdait alors une deuxième amie. Avant de quitter la pièce, Viktor se tourna vers Théo qui avait un véritable regard noir.

\- Théo, estimes-toi heureux que je n'emporte pas aussi ton ami après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure !

-Tu te fiches de moi ?! Il a tué tous les monstres d'un coup et tu le …

-Sous le coup de sa folie !

La voix du magister retentit, arrivant enfin à clouer le bec du paladin. Enfin ça et Bob qui lui maintenait le bras en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas grave. Ainsi restèrent au pied de la tour le groupe de quatre garçons, Jenna et Spectra.

-Bordel de sac à foin ! Ce n'est pas une victoire ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Frustré de ne pas avoir collé son poing dans le visage de Viktor, Théo se défoulait sur ce qu'il pouvait. Son épée lui démangeait horriblement mais tous les animaux c'étaient fait la malle depuis longtemps.

-Lucem vitae.

Tous tournèrent leurs regards surpris vers Spectra.

-Dame Spectra, vous allez leur dire ?

-ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant.

-Dire quoi ?

-Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure Théo, aucun humain ou même demi-élémentaire ne peut produire l'énergie que vous avez vue tout à l'heure ! Ce sort s'appelle le Lucem vitae, La lumière de la vie. Celle qui purifie tout en éloignant le mal et en conservant le bien. C'est un sort que seuls des élémentaires de lumière connaissent.

-Alors c'est un élémentaire de lumière qui l'a tué ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot Théo, c'est Zoey qui l'a utilisé.

Tous bugèrent un instant.

-QUOI ?!

-Zoey est un élémentaire de lumière ?!

-Vous êtes idiots ou vous le faîte exprès ? Ça se verrait si c'était un élémentaire de lumière…complet !

-Mais vous avez dit tout à l'heure que…

-Elle l'a hérité de sa mère qui EST une élémentaire de lumière.

-Donc Zoey était une…Truc ?

Théo dit ça en pointant Shin du doigt, qui fronça les sourcils pour montrer qu'il était vexé d'être traité de truc.

-Mais les élémentaires et les humains peuvent avoir des enfants entre eux ? Pour avoir déjà rencontré un élémentaire d'eau j'ai des images étranges dans la tête là.

-Ce n'est pas possible normalement. Mais un miracle est arrivé. Enfin miracle, comme vous le voyez la partie élémentaire de Zoey n'était pas contrôlable. Et ça personne n'y pouvait rien, même pas la sorcière rouge. Son côté élémentaire était comme un monstre prêt à la dévorer dès qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. Et voilà à quoi ça l'a mené…

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, un peu choqué d'apprendre d'un coup comme une avalanche au coin de la figure. Deux d'entre eux baissèrent les yeux, un peu triste d'apprendre ça après la mort de la personne concernée. Grunlek se remémorait son passage dans l'esprit de Zoey, ils se souvenaient avoir vu une créature informe qui avait failli l'avoir à deux reprises et que la jeune femme l'avait averti sous sa forme de fillette. Il s'en voulait maintenant de ne pas avoir questionné la jeune femme sur ce qu'il avait vu… Si seulement il avait été aussi curieux que Bob, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé aller se battre contre Alice toute seule. Il soupira. Le silence pesait. Théo finit par dire que ça ne servait à rien de rester ici plus longtemps.

-Jenna, si tu veux on peut…

-Au revoir Shin.

Le demi-élémentaire au l'air triste que l'elfe ne le laisse même pas lui proposer de venir. Jenna se dirigea vers Eclipse, la jument avait l'air triste. Elle lui caressa le museau lentement en tournant le dos à Shin. Grunlek, ne pouvant atteindre les épaules de Shin, lui tapota le dos.

-Comprends-la, elle a besoin de temps.

Tout le monde monta à dos de cheval, ça faisait bizarre pour Jenna d'être celle aux rennes d'Eclipse, mais la jument se laissa faire. Tara vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et frappa légèrement sa tête sur sa joue, ce qui réussit à lui lâcher un léger sourire, même s'il était toujours triste. La druidesse s'apprêtait à partir avec Spectra quand elle fut interrompue par Théo qui lui pointait la broche de Zoey. Jenna secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Non, garde-la. C'est à toi qu'elle l'a offerte, pas à moi.

-Mais je n'ai pas d'utilité à ce truc moi, alors que toi…

\- C'est un porte-bonheur ? Tu te souviens ?

L'elfe sourit vraiment, cette histoire de porte-bonheur magique était vraie à ses yeux. Et même si elle ne voulait pas rester avec eux, du moins pas pour le moment, elle serait rassuré de savoir que le groupe d'aventuriers ont ça près d'eux. Voyant la scène, Bob ramassa une plume lumineuse au sol pour l'offrir à Jenna, pour que ça soit une sorte d'échange. Elle le remercia gentiment. Puis une étincelle lui traversa l'esprit quand elle vit le paladin se retourner sans rien dire.

-Théo !

-hm ?

-Vous êtes tous idiots ! Venez me chercher !

-QUOI ?!

Théo se retourna, furieux alors que ses amis étaient surpris d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de l'elfe. Elle avait l'air amusée avant de faire un sourire mélancolique.

-D'après Alice, c'est la dernière chose qu'a dite Zoey avant de lancer la lumière de vie.

Leurs traits se détendirent, mise à part leurs sourcils gauches qui étaient soulevés pour les quatre. Drôle de dernières paroles. Même si ça lui ressemblait bien.

-La chercher où ? Elle s'est faite pulvérisé par sa propre attaque !

L'air amusé de Jenna disparu. Shin donna un coup sur la tête de Théo et ils se mirent à immédiatement à se disputer. Grunlek s'éclipsa en laissant Bob seul pour séparer les deux crétins de service. Il rejoignit Jenna.

-Ne faites pas attentions. Je suis sûr que là où elle est, Zoey veillera toujours sur vous.

Jenna lâcha un vague oui en fixant dans le vide, dans la direction de Théo. Mais elle se secoua vite et salua plus correctement le nain alors que Spectra s'impatientait au loin de l'attendre. Finalement elle partit en faisant un dernier signe à ses amis, sous le regard désespérément triste de Shin, qui se faisait consoler par Bob en lui disant qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous aussi on se fait la malle !

Théo grimpa sur le dos de Lumière et aida Grunlek à monter derrière lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore la broche dans la main, il la fixa quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de la fixer sur le fourreau de son épée. Ce n'était pas le symbole de l'église de la lumière mais elle était classe cette broche au fond alors bon.

-Allez Yah !

Théo donna un coup à Lumière qui se mit à galoper droit devant lui, suivit de Bob et Shin installé sur Brasier.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Et oui c'est la fin de "Aventures: la destiné du démon" mais pas la fin de l'histoire!**

 **il y aura une saison 2, donc suivez si vous voulez la voir! :D**

 **"ouaaah Zoey tu fais ça pour avoir des followers!" Nan, c'est juste chiant de mettre 50 chapitre sur le même truc! è_é**

 **À la prochaine! :D**


End file.
